Violent Purrnography
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: One man, head of a criminal empire, ill-tempered. One woman, stereotyped homemaker, stubborn. When the future of his empire is threatened by a mad scientist, he has no choice but to be the superhero. But does he really mind this time off from work ?
1. Prologue

I - Prologue

_Ahh, a new story to make Axy's writing juices spark. (Should probably be working on...well...my other in-progress, but I'm at a standstill. ;;) I'm tired of seeing nothing but OC-centrics and generic romance. Mock me all you want, community - it's not gonna change my mind. ;D My thought process works something like this : if I can actually write with good grammar, fix spelling errors, and not piss off my mom by writing with the lights on 'til midnight, then frick, I can write a fanfic._

_ This idea came to me a couple of weeks ago. At first it revolved around Gary kicking crime and evil similar to Light Yagami from Death Note (only without the killing ._.), but that was scrapped since superheroes are lame. xD (Really ?) So, I'm pursuing this project, and don't be angry if I decide to suddenly scrap it. Axy gets bored easily ; those who've read some of my other work should know that by now. :3 But I shouldn't ramble, somebody hit me (*shields self*). I just want to bring in my own ideas and hopefully give someone a decent read. So, I'll stop reading and let those who've actually read this to start reading the actual fic. XD Gooo ! _

* * *

" -And after the Army finally recaptured all of their ports, the rebels finally agreed to surrender. "

It was a very grand room in both proportion and elegance. Walls were of a fresh pine and draped with photos of a strong family background. Furniture was placed accordingly, tidy and modern, with the most expensive material money could buy. Warm velvet covers were tucked underneath the pillows. Not that the one who slept there cared about appearance, anyway.

" Thus, the Pact of 1819 was formed, and for the next century Kanto would excel in productive brilliance. "

The curtains were drawn over the windows despite it being a sunny day. Facing the window was a walnut desk, scattered with pencils, pens, and a giant textbook covered with Post-It notes. At first these notes were made of thoughts and scribbles of Kanto's history, but as time passed they became doodled with stick-wielding ninja and fire-breathing Dragonite.

" With the age of electricity, Kanto was able to accomplish many feats, and-hey, pay attention ! "

A ruler struck the desk like lightning, and a boy whipped around to see his very angry tutor glaring at him. He was not afraid at all, merely startled. This was neither the first nor last time that he had spaced out from his studies, or fiddled with fantasy, or even nearly struck with that ruler. Mr. Ruler and him had a long history, actually. All he could do now was stare at the man with innocent eyes. " Oh, I apologize, Sir. I guess I couldn't stop myself. "

By now both of them were familiar with the act. The boy watched with indifference as his tutor snatched up the textbook from his desk. Page by page he attempted to stifle his snickers, which only infuriated his elder even more. It was always a pleasure to annoy others. Of course, others never thought it was pleasant at all,especially Mr. Tutor and his delightful companion. " God, you are such a little worm. I don't know why anyone would think such a stupid child like you could learn anything, " he snorted. " Doesn't really matter to me, though. Your mother pays me whether you learn or not. "

" Yes, I know, Sir. Silly me. "

" You know, that attitude of yours is really gonna get you in trouble some day. And you're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you myself. I'm not employed by your mother just to bake cookies and take care of some snot-nosed brat. I've got other duties. "

" Oh, so you're just going to blame your misfortunes on this snot-nosed brat, then ? " the boy countered. " There are more little snot-nosed brats than me in the world. I'm sure a lot of them would be a lot more appreciative to be taught by such a...skilled teacher. But how would that look on an application ? Not too impressive, I guess, but I'm just eleven. I know nothing of the grown-up life. "

A snicker finally came out, and the tutor chuckled himself. " Such a little manipulator. Heh. Very well, go wander around like a wild Mankey. But Giovanni, you need to start taking more responsibility. You can't just weasel your way out of your studies all the time. "

" Yes, you've told me so many times. I'm not a Chatot, you know. "

" Ignorance is stupidity's best friend ! You mind the advice of your elders ! "

The door slammed, and the tutor leaned back against the wall. He chuckled, wiping the dirt from his eyes. " Damn kid. "

Classical paintings and fine vases decorated the hallways. There was no attempt at being careful as the boy dashed through them and down the staircase. No one would notice if something was broken except for the tutor, and perhaps a maid or two. It'd be nearly impossible to avoid seeing a broken vase, and no doubt would the boy be reprimanded for such reckless behavior. Nothing serious, though. The vase stock was too numerous for any of them to count, especially for the head of the household.

Another door slammed, revealing the clean air, green trees, and sunny sky of Viridian City. The boy tugged at his shirt collar as he ran everywhere and anywhere, as far as his scrawny legs would take him. Giovanni wasn't a sheltered child, but he came pretty close. Being the son of one of the most influential leaders in the underground, he was kept on a tight leash by the servants. It was only when he was released by his tutor that he could go out and act like a boy his own age. Or if his mother was home. That wasn't very often.

Regardless of the police, or the crazed drug dealers, or even the occasional death threats, his mother still lived the life of luxury. She might've been stupid, but there were always business trips, fancy parties, and long vacations to keep her busy. Even when she _was_ home Giovanni rarely saw her. The woman immersed herself in a world of work and partying, far from ever acknowledging her only child. Said child was perfectly fine with that. She only taunted and hit him whenever they crossed paths, and he enjoyed her absence from the home. It was easier to cope with no parents than an alcoholic and her various pals.

He shook his head. It was hard to hold back his feelings. Envy. Jealousy. During the rare times he got out, he'd always find a way to see some doting parent and a giggling boy and girl. And those horrible feelings would consume him, making him imagine that he was the son of that doting parent. For the longest time, Giovanni dreamed of even the slightest bit of affection. Someone who would hug him and smile and make him a grilled cheese sandwich. Such a wonderful fantasy.

But of course it would never come true. Giovanni shook his head again and hugged himself. By now he had slowed down to a walk, and he was a long way from home. The usual traffic was in the midst of rush hour, yet it was starting to drizzle. Gone was the sunny day and back came the rain. Water dripped on his nose, mocking his limited freedom once again. It always rained when he was out, always, always, always, and this time there was no shelter, only the local park. There wasn't much of a choice, though. He refused to lose what little dignity he had by standing in the rain like an idiot.

Covering his head with his hands, he ran toward the park with the last of his strength. Being homebound made him weak to much athletic activity. He managed to get under the slide before collapsing onto the dirt. Things never went right for him. Something always had to make his best days into normal, dismal ones. Before he knew it, tears were running down his cheeks. He had never felt more ashamed in his life. Maybe if the water could wash away loose dirt, it could send him off, too.

" Fine day to be hiding, huh ? "

The boy suddenly jolted from his thoughts and looked to see a little girl giggling at him. She couldn't have been that much younger than him - no younger than seven - but her auburn braids helped to make a childish face. Giovanni was shocked. This was the first time another kid had ever talked to him. " I didn't expect it to rain, " he mumbled.

" Hmm ? Well, what's wrong ? You're crying. "

Annoyed at the realization, Giovanni wiped off his tears and glared at the girl. He had never let anyone catch him off-guard until now. " I was not ! " he exclaimed. " Don't be foolish, it's just the rain. And anyway, if _I'm_ here, what are _you_ doing here ? "

Another giggle. Giovanni's glare weakened as the girl shrugged, sitting down next to him. " Told Papa I was gonna explore. We're in the city for the day, and I figured I'd go to the park. "

" Huh ? Where do you live ? "

" Pallet. " The girl kicked off her shoes, revealing that she wore no socks. She wiggled her toes. " I know. It seems weird to let a little girl off by herself, but Papa trusts me. He knows I can get out of a pickle. Hee-hee. "

" I see. Well, my name is Giovanni. Pleasure to meet you. "

" Like the bread ? "

Giovanni stared at her. Her eyes were lit up and excited as if he had just invented the greatest tool known to mankind. He couldn't help but smile at the idea. " No. That's silly. Why would someone be named after bread ? "

He could've swore she was disappointed, but there was no time to know for sure. She giggled again, pulling out a red object that Giovanni saw was an apple. " Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Giovanni. Are you hungry ? "

It wasn't until he saw the concerned look on the girl's face that he realized she was serious. He thought back to the long list of rules, remembering that it was rude to refuse food or beverage. Not that it mattered, since she was so young and probably knew little of civilization. The town of Pallet was barely developed, and the stories told by the servants were of foreign people only wearing loincloths.

But she didn't look foreign, and she certainly was wearing more than just a loincloth. The girl smiled. " Good. We could split this in halvsies, then. "

" Halvsies ? Wha ? "

She took out a pocket knife and sliced the apple in half. Giovanni stared in horror at the knife. All of the stories of Pallet people were true. The girl stared back at him, confused as she handed one of the halves to him. " Is something wrong ? "

" Yes, something's wrong ! Everything's wrong ! " He threw his apple half to the distance, resuming his glare. " What kind of idiot allows their little girl to have a knife ? " he snapped. " What kind of idiot thinks that my name is a type of bread, and roams around the park without even thinking of what can go wrong ? They're all right, you country people are uncivili- "

A hand struck him across the face, and he leaned against the slide, astonished. The girl supplied a glare of her own, bright and determined to fight back. " What right do you have to call me anything ? " she retorted. " If I'm uncivilized, then you're the rudest boy who's ever lived ! "

" I know. " Giovanni ran his hand through his thick hair, feeling even more ashamed. If a little girl could manage to smack him and get mad at him, then it really proved he was a horrible child. Without thinking, the tears came back, and this time he made no attempt to hide him. Life already spat at him on a daily basis, and he wasn't even a teenager yet. There was nothing he could do to redeem himself, no pure river or lazy meadow to cleanse him of his sins. Thinking that would only make him look more selfish.

He was startled when a hand rubbed his cheek. The girl had crept next to him, once again showing him concern. She placed the other half of the apple in his hands. " Here, " she said, holding his hands so the half wouldn't drop. " I didn't mean to smack you. I'm sorry. I just get mad when someone insults the things I love. " She blushed, a light pink tinting her pale cheeks. " You need this more than I do. Please eat, 'kay ? "

" ...'Kay. "

She watched him like a Noctowl while he nibbled at the apple half. He wasn't unnerved but rather flattered, if he was thinking right. Usually when someone gave him food he or she would leave him to eat by himself. (No money being made by watching the snot-nosed brat eat.) And now here was a little girl who sat by him even after he knowingly insulted her. Either she was extremely caring or extremely dim-witted. Giovanni could've taken either one. Somehow it felt pleasant to have company.

What _did _surprise him was when there was a crackle of thunder, his company hugged him tight. He almost choked on his apple, and he gawked at the girl in bewilderment. This was the first time he had been hugged in a very long time. It made him feel uncomfortable. " Um...are you okay ? "

The girl blushed again but made no move to let go. " Oh, I'm so sorry, Vanni. I just hate thunderstorms. " She tilted her head in embarrassment. " Want me to let go ? "

" Nnn...no, it's okay, I suppose. " Something then hit him. " Vanni ? "

" Mm-hmm. It'll make me remember that you're not bread. "

"...fine. "

They both looked away in the opposite direction. Giovanni furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance when the girl snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. For a while he thought that she decided to use him as a pillow, as her eyes fluttered and her grip loosened. Then there was another crackle and she immediately snapped back to attention, regaining her grip on his shirt. The rain refused to relent, tumbling down from the sky like a heavy weight. Giovanni shut his eyes, sighing. Oddly enough, he didn't feel very bothered by the rain. His companion made him feel different from all of the other times, and she wasn't even an adult.

Both of them watched the rain fall down for what seemed like hours before the sun finally peeked out from behind the clouds. It was odd seeing the sun come out after a rain shower. Never had this happened before when Giovanni had previously gone out. There was even a small rainbow in the distance. He had only heard of one of those, and wished he could take in that image as a pleasant memory.

He jumped forward when the girl tapped his shoulder. She seemed embarrassed again, but concealed it with a small smile. " I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I ? I'm Delia. "

* * *

The storm was long over, and the two children strolled around the park. Giovanni was close to the point of busting his gut. He had never felt more alive and carefree than he did while walking in the park. Delia was very bright for such a young age, and also energetic. Her stories of Pallet differed very much from the ones the servants told Giovanni. Vivid images of miles of forests, flowers, and cheerful pokemon danced around his head. It was very far from living the city life, yet no loincloths were involved. If his mother's organization burned to the ground or was taken over by some crackpot weirdo, he would've liked to travel to the countryside for a good frolic.

For once his spirits were high, and he didn't mind at all as Delia held his hand and pointed out all of the nooks and crannies that she had discovered. She could almost be called the little sister he had wanted in life, but something kept him from thinking that. It was like she couldn't be anything closer than a friend.

Blushing, he bumped into her without realizing it. Delia turned around, giggling at his blank expression. He shook his head, grinning like a Linoone. " Sorry. Wasn't paying attention again. "

" Haha, it's all right. " She stretched out her arm and patted his head. " Look what's up in the tree ! "

Confused, the little boy glanced up to see why one of her secret places would be up in a tree. When his eyes focused on the tree, he knew that this wasn't one of them. A pair of angry ruby slits glowered back like a ravished lion. Those slits frightened him, reminding him of the crafty snakes in some of the stories he read. He doubted they belonged to a snake, though, wondering how Delia could be fascinated with the unknown creature. " Do you have anything what that thing is ? "

" Don't call him a thing ! " Delia snapped. " He's obviously a kitty ! "

" Kitty ? Are you nuts ? "

A hiss greeted his ears, and Giovanni had just enough time to see a Persian dart from the tree leaves to one of the branches and back to its hiding place. He could feel a sweatdrop running down his neck - it was definitely a kitty, all right. Delia, on the other hand, was ecstatic, clapping her hands in pure delight. " See, Vanni ? Isn't he adorable ? " She ignored his blank stare and grinned. " I've seen him before. He's a stray. Last time I saw some poachers chasing him, and-shit ! "

" Hey, watch that potty mou- "

He was dragged forward and up the tree within a few seconds. His high spirits were immediately vanquished, feeling exasperated again. Before he could protest, however, Delia clamped a hand over his mouth. This wasn't the first time someone forced him to keep quiet. " Just act natural and let me do the talking, " she whispered.

No idea what she was talking about, it took Giovanni a couple of seconds to register that two men had approached the tree, tall and armed with guns. There was no doubt that there men were poachers. Delia had taken her hand off his mouth and waved down to the men. One of them noticed her, glaring at the children like a couple of steaks. " Hey, girl, you see a fluffy kitty anywhere ? Pretty coat, funny-lookin' ears ? "

Delia tilted her head sideways, twirling one of her braids around her finger. " Hmmm. If I tell, whatcha gonna do to Mr. Kitty ? "

The other man chuckled. " Take him to the vet, of course. Mr. Kitty's pretty sick. "

" Oh, I see, I see ! Silly kitty ! " She laughed, airy and cheerful. Giovanni's earlier thought of her being crazy started to rise, but he kept silent. " He went toward the deli. Hungry kitty, growl growl. "

Both men looked at each other and laughed. The second man waved at Delia, grinning. " Well, thank you very much. I'm sure we'll catch him in time. " He turned to the other man. " See ? Not all kids are useless. "

" Feh. "

" Heh. Well, we better get going. We'll see you another time, okay, sweetie ? "

" Sure ! " Delia agreed.

" Lessgo. "

They walked past the tree without taking another glance back. Neither child dared to utter a word until they couldn't see the poachers anymore. When it was safe to assume that the coast was clear, Delia put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Giovanni saw the Persian come back out, and he noticed that the cat's ears were a light pink instead of the usual tan. The response was a fierce hiss, and Giovanni was taken aback, giving it a blank stare.

Meanwhile, Delia crawled over to the kitty and hugged him without the slightest bit of worry. Instead of hissing or even biting her, Persian rubbed against her, letting out a low, deep purr. She laughed again, rubbing his ears and flopping them around. " Oh, you're such a good kitty ! I've never seen such a well-mannered kitty ! Those icky men don't know anything, do they ? "

" Purrrr. "

Another sweatdrop dripped down Giovanni's neck. He gawked at the girl and cat, horrified. " Good kitty ? " he repeated. " That furball's out for blood ! Just look at him ! "

Persian cocked his head, infuriating the boy. It was just like his mother taunting him, only in the form of a cat. Delia crossed her arms and glared at him. Deciding that it was better not to speak, Giovanni merely scowled at the cat. In one day he had managed to make both a friend and an enemy. To him, being enemies wasn't weird at all. Instead, it only expanded his boundaries of dislike, but it was better not to declare war when a little girl could easily kick him out of the tree.

Eventually they did come down from the tree, though, and Giovanni's spirits went back up higher than ever. The three relaxed under the tree for a long time, talking and laughing while pokemon and boy made subtle glares at each other. Nevertheless, the boy felt like he could conquer the world in one great swoop. It must've been what the pokemon trainers felt when they went on their long journeys. Maybe it wasn't a journey, but it felt great.

Soon the sun started to set. Delia jumped from her seat, startling both males. " Oh, it's getting dark. I'm afraid I have to go now, Vanni. "

A wave of doom crashed over Giovanni, and he looked up at her with a visible look of sadness. " What ? Do you have to ? "

" Mm-hmm. Papa'll be worried. " She patted his shoulder and smiled. " Don't worry, we'll see each other again. And you have Persian to keep you company ! Sooo...bye-bye ! "

She was already up, running, and back with shoes when Giovanni cupped his hands together. " What do you mean ? "

" I can't take him home ! " Delia called back. " You'll be fine, just like a p.b and j sandwich ! Now I really have to go now. See ya later, Vanni. "

Within a couple of minutes she was completely gone from his view. Persian meowed at him, looking confused, and Giovanni shrugged. He had no idea whether the household would allow him to keep a temperamental furball as a pet. If they denied him, he could get in a lot of trouble. They wouldn't have any problem skinning a cat for its fur, and he didn't want to be blamed for making a furry mess all over the linoleum.

However, meeting Delia brought him a fresh bag of hope and the will to break barriers. Even if he never saw the little girl again, he knew what he must do. There was the chance, a very slim chance, that he could keep the kitty. Obviously there would be a struggle for authority between them, yet it could work out quite well if proven to be successful. Giovanni might not have been the strongest child, or kindest, or even smartest, but he was comfortable with that. He stood up from the grass and beckoned for Persian to follow him. Reluctantly he did.

" Let's go home, kitty. "

End


	2. That's What She Said

ii - That's What She Said

_Second chapter, yays~ it may seem a bit out of order toward the end, 'cause there were some things that I felt didn't fit or was unbelievable. I couldn't think of a better chapter name, though. It shouldn't matter. :3 Also, I'm probably going to change the genre to general until I can figure out what direction I want to go in. I don't want to say that it's an adventure, and then have a lot of sob-scenes, depression, and bickering. That's a false statement, and I don't want to be rushed into something I might not want to do. _

_So again, please enjoy, and I'll go back to my evil thoughts. Fwhehe...xD  
_

* * *

Team Rocket was acknowledged by many as the most powerful and unified organization in Kanto. Composed of all different backgrounds and personalities, its employees made sure to make the most profit possible without shedding too much blood. Murder was not an option. Drug trafficking was out of the question since the early 80's. Instead, the organization relied on a mix of illicit and legitimate business, ranging from stealing pokemon to busing tables at one of their restaurants. Even when other rival organizations began to form, Team Rocket managed to stand its ground. And it did. It had remained strong and standing through decades of iron-willed authority. The organization, like all others, had its ups and downs, and it even moved locations twice, but Team Rocket was like a family. A big, happy family.

"_ Get the hell out ! _"

One of the doors swung open, and a man fled from the room, terrified. A glass followed his path, hitting him in the back. It shattered to several pieces, dropping to the floor beside his feet. He turned around, almost jumping at the sound of the impact. His friends had warned him about this happening ; as a typical newbie grunt he refused to listen. Believing that their tales were nothing more than exaggerations, he had ventured inside with the most confidence a stupid person could gather. Instead, he found that they were all right, and he had suffered the most dire consequence - crossing the boss's wrath.

Now he knew, and he stared at the broken glass for five seconds before regaining the use of his legs. Before something else was thrown at him, the grunt ran for his life. Maybe he'd listen to his friends more often. They were usually right.

Inside the room the silence was intense. Behind the desk a man buried his head in his hands in total frustration. This was the third shot glass he had destroyed in the past week. Usually he tried to keep his temper in check, knowing it was hard to control if given the least bit of leeway. Lately his boundaries failed him, though, and at least one person got the best of him every day. Everything bothered him, yet he couldn't fathom why. As the leader of Team Rocket, it was his job to do two things - lead and not go crazy. Needless to say, that plan was falling apart.

" Mr. Giovanni ? "

He lifted up his head and glanced at the intercom. The red light was flashing, indicating that one of his secretaries was on the other end. Groaning, he pressed the output button. " What is it now ? "

" You've got another appointment waiting. Shall I send him in ? "

" Appointment ? No...I'm supposed to be free for the rest of the day ! "

" Sir, you should know that your schedule does not have time for idleness, " the secretary reprimanded. " There's this appointment, then the appointment at three, then back-to-back meetings until seven. Oh, and I think there's one more appointment after tha- "

The intercom was turned off. Giovanni ran a hand through his hair. He allowed his Persian to hop onto his lap and knead the sharp claws into his pants. Despite being nothing more than a vicious furball, the cat provided him the only comfort amidst the overwhelming business. Team Rocket was probably in its best era ever, thriving in financial success. There were few arrests by the police, and the workers were kept in line.

Something had stirred up inside the boss, though. It began to swell up inside of him late at night, leading him to believe it was midnight indigestion. When it didn't go away, however, Giovanni began to believe it was more than a mere stomach problem. He had pondered over it during long nights at the office until earlier that morning, when he realized that it was the business itself that was the problem. Never taking an off day, the last time he had taken a vacation was three years ago, when he spent a few weeks at his summer home in Seafoam.

"Vacation" rang in his ears like a sweet melody. Giovanni bit his lip, fingering through his agenda to see if there was anything important in the nearby future. All of the plans that filled the pages could be easily canceled. Dropping the agenda back on the desk, he turned back on the intercom. The secretary was still yelling at him about his duties and role as leader. She would not get the best of him this time. " Cancel all my plans for the next couple of weeks. I'm going on vacation. "

" Wha ?..." The secretary's puzzlement was clearly heard over the speaker. He could've swore that the woman was having a spaz attack on the other end. " Sir, you can't just get up and decide to take time off willy-nilly ! There are certain procedures to follow through and being leader does not make you exempt from them ! "

" Yes, it does, " Giovanni growled. " Now listen to me and cancel everything ! "

Before she could protest, he turned the intercom back off and dumped it into one of his drawers. He scratched Persian's ears, and despite getting nipped, was satisfied with his decision. Expecting to get yelled at, Persian bared his fangs and glared at his owner. Instead, said owner patted his head, and the cat's glare disappeared when he saw the man smiling. " I'll get you back later, " he promised, " but today we go on vacation. "

Soon trainer and pokemon were free from the chains that bound them, and Giovanni sighed in relief as he walked the edge of Viridian. On this day he had left his car at home, instead opting for his chauffeur to drive him to work. Only now he had to walk from the outskirts of the city to the heart of it, which was five miles away, but he didn't mind. Over the years he grew to be over six feet, and along with making sure that proper exercise fit into his schedule, Giovanni could walk five miles without hurting himself. A great accomplishment for someone who was already forty.

When they reached their distance it was early afternoon. Vacation brought a wide range of possibilities on what to do and where to go. With a steady flow of cash, Giovanni could go anywhere in the world and still have money to spare within a day's notice. Viridian City was not one of those popular tourist sites, though. Lately the mayor was trying to keep it in its original family-oriented style. It was a joke of a proposal, Giovanni remembered thinking when he read the idea in the newspaper. Pure hypocrisy. There wasn't much room within the borders to create middle-class suburbs _and_ preserve the Viridian Forest in its entirety. There were only two reasons why the businessman hadn't moved from there a long time ago. One was Team Rocket.

As he stepped into the park, he held back the urge to grin. Almost thirty years had passed since he had met his faithful Persian, and the park's beauty had stayed intact through many developments. If the mayor was nothing more than a dumb twig, at least he thought of the children's interests.

Hands shoved in his pockets, Giovanni sauntered around the park with Persian trotting alongside him. It wasn't the best day to walk outside - the skies were cloudy and there was a possibility of scattered thunderstorms - but the man preferred it when there was less of a crowd. A little rain soaking his head wouldn't kill him, and it would wash some of the dirt off of Persian. Nature could teach that furball a better lesson than him and Mr. Hose.

Something else bothered him, however, although his thought his imagination was absurd. His imagination made him think that something or someone was following him. Giovanni couldn't help but let that grin come into place. A little paranoia always came with the package of being leader of anything. There were few times he had actually felt this, and even fewer times when his paranoia was a good reaction. The last time he had felt this strange was when the Viridian Gym had exploded, and he wasn't even there at the time. Moronic underlings of his. Why would something bad happen to him within the middle of an abandoned park while it was about to rain ? It was foolish to think of it, bizarre, crazy, mad.

And then someone kicked him in the back, seemingly in mid-air.

He crashed into the cold, damp dirt. Persian cackled at him. Forget about nature ever helping him - everyone was definitely out to get him, and that could be proven from the blood dripping down his nose. Whoever air-kicked him wanted him to respond, as when he got on his knees and turned around he or she was standing over him. "She," he had decided, who was wearing a long gray coat and sunglasses. Giovanni's look of puzzlement turned into a glare of fury. He knew this woman all too well, perhaps more than he would've liked. " To what do I owe this pleasant kick in the back ? "

The woman grinned, offering a hand to help. Giovanni accepted, gripping his hand and standing up to his full height. Now he was the one who towered over her, but she made no move to budge, defying him and his height. She took off her sunglasses and sighed, shaking her hand. " Ill-tempered as usual. Why can't you lighten up and go on vacation or something ? "

" I _am_ on vacation ! " Giovanni snapped. " Now why did you kick me ? "

She rolled her eyes. " You're needed at the Viridian Gym, and I couldn't think of a way to get your attention besides inflicting pain. Honestly, you never answer that phone of yours. "

" You know I'm not the gym leader anymore, Delia. I resigned a while ago, remember ? "

" I know. When it went boom. "

Giovanni's cheeks flushed, and for a brief moment his glare weakened. " It did _not_ just go _boom_. There was an incident involved with the wiring and the pokemon attacks. "

" That's what she said. "

" Wha-who said ? "

Delia giggled, slapping her forehead. " It's a joke, silly. But if you wanna go for literal terms, Agatha put it that way. "

" That old hag ? You can't believe anything she says. "

He snorted, amused with the thought. His kicker shook her head again, suddenly turning serious. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. For being a lot tinier than him, she was strong. Delighted at having his long-time friend with them, Persian quickened his pace despite rain droplets falling on his ears. With her free hand, Delia acknowledged the cat, patting him on the head. Giovanni was puzzled again. He had not seen this woman in several years, and now he was just allowing her to drag him off to a place where he hadn't stepped foot in for some time. She hadn't changed much. Switched to wearing a ponytail and grew older, but that was pretty much it. The woman was still free-spirited and carefree, just how he had met her so long ago.

They took their time walking toward the gym. Giovanni was somewhat bothered that she wouldn't let go of his hand, but he learned to live with it. Delia ignored his grumbling, instead talking to Persian as if they were going to Candyland. It soon daunted on him that he was not bothered by the hand-holding but being ignored, and he furrowed his eyebrows again. " Why do you keep insisting that pokemon can make conversation with us ? " he demanded. She had always believed that human and pokemon were on the same level of intelligence, which never stopped angering him. " If God wanted to make us equal, don't you think I'd be feeding this mangy pest more than second-grade garbage ? "

Delia stopped, staring at him as if he was crazy. He cringed when she patted his own head. " Ohh, is the big, bad man cranky ? Y'know, Vanni, if you're that hungry we can stop for corn dogs. I'm sure no one will mind. "

" D- You're completely dodging the question ! "

" No, I'm not. I'm asking you if you want a bite to eat. "

" Woman, will you stop thinking about food ? I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself just fine, an- "

His stomach started to growl in protest. Giovanni cursed himself for not ordering lunch before storming out of his office. (Well, now that he thought about it, it was too early to order lunch then.) He refused to fuel her motherly intentions, knowing that it would only satisfy her and make him feel disgusted. Whatever happened, he could not succumb to mere hunger pains. He'd show her that his will was stronger than that.

She tapped his shoulder, and he almost jumped in his shoes. He sighed. " I want extra mustard on mine. "

* * *

With their stomachs filled, they entered the Viridian Gym. Giovanni noted all of the similarities between this building and the one he had funded as they passed the receptionist's desk. There wasn't nearly as much of a Roman influence as he had implemented, but it was still heavy. He smirked at the attempt. Nothing would ever come close to the grandeur of the last gym, especially if paid for by the taxpayers.

Delia pulled on his hand, jerking him forward. Despite his glaring she stood firm, never letting go of his hand. She turned around, placing her free hand on her hip, looking frustrated. It was a bad sign. " Stop looking down on other people ! It's the best that community funds can do ! " Her hand had crept up to his arm and replaced its grip there. The feelings of aggravation and unease started to emerge inside of him as she continued to pull. " Look, just try to behave, Vanni. It's not a promise, but if you be good, I think I have just enough change left over to buy us ice cream. "

Persian began another round of snickering. Deciding that it was better not to comment on her offer, Giovanni kept quiet, instead redirecting his glare at the cat. The three of them stepped inside the conference room, making sure not to trip over themselves while being guided by a single dim light. Arrogant thoughts once again popped into the man's mind, now challenging the idea of being more conservative with energy. Whoever was running the gym - if there was such a person - seemed to be striking the city's name into the dirt. And his pride, but that was a different manner.

More lights flickered on, and three of Kanto's gym leaders were revealed to be sitting around a table. An aura of despair began to smack Giovanni in the head like a couple of pinball flippers. It *had* to be these three, the trio of middle-aged glamour, the ones who would not hesitate to hurt him if he made one wrong move. Koga, who had been reading a pamphlet, looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the three. He pointed a calloused hand at Delia. " You're late, " he snarled. " You were supposed to be here an hour ago. "

" I know, but it was hard to track down Vanni. I found out he's on vacation and we stopped for corn dogs on the way. "

Koga slammed the pamphlet against the table. " Vacation ? Dammit, he's an indisputable crime lord with no sense of justice or moral decency, but he's still a citizen of society ! He still has certain responsibilities, priorities...there are certain procedures that he has to follow ! "

" That's what she said, " Giovanni moaned.

The second gym leader, Lt. Surge, bursted out in a fit of laughter. He smacked Giovanni in the back, grinning. " This is no time for jokes, Gio. We can get some booze later, but right now we have some business to discuss. As the macho man we are, we have to act like them. And never mind Koga - he's flexible but still shows the promise of true manliness ! "

Both men scowled at the lieutenant, who flashed a meaty hand to ward off any unmanly comebacks. He was an obnoxious man, filled with the urge to fight anything at a moment's notice. Koga was the opposite of Surge but held the discipline of a skilled ninja and the crankiness of an elderly person. Giovanni couldn't help but wonder how those two remained friends for so long.

Not surprisingly, so did Koga. The pamphlet was flung out of his hands and at the lieutenant, who dodged it at the nick of time. As the thick piece of paper fell to the floor, the three men began to argue amongst themselves. Persian took a couple of steps backwards, wanting the protective barrier that Delia seemed to have. She was ignoring the squabble, though, instead glancing over at a blanket that was being crocheted, then at the person who was crocheting it. " You've gotta show me what tea you use to help the madness, Erika. "

" Hmmm ? " Erika looked up from her blanket with a small smile. " Oh, yes. Heavy herbal remedies always soothe the soul. Did you try that chicken soup recipe I sent you ? "

" Mm-hmm, worked wonders. Mind if I sit down ? "

" Sure. You're no stranger. "

They began to talk about the common household, sharing their tips, tricks, and recent news until the men ceased their bickering. When they did, Giovanni took the seat next to Delia and wiped his nose with a tissue. Somewhere amidst the battle there was a pushing match, and Lt. Surge was a bit rough on the pushing. He watched as the gym leader began to settle back into business. Erika exchanged her blanket and needles for a pencil and pad of paper. She handed the materials over to Koga, who had put on a pair of spectacles. Lt. Surge took out a piece of beef jerky and proceeded to chew on it. This was the true nature of gym leaders.

Several minutes later Koga cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. The others sat up straight and stared at him as he spoke. " All right. This unofficial gym leader's meeting has now come to order, " he began. " We have agreed that this will be unofficial since less than half of our gym leaders are currently present. Due to the fact that it _is _summer, we have excused their absence. Vacation calls to all of us at times, and- will you stop chewing that thing ? "

Lt. Surge made an annoyed look and swallowed his jerky. Koga shook his head as he continued. " Today we have two guests joining us, but as we know them there's no need for introductions. " He nodded at Delia and Giovanni. " The reason for this is that we believe they can help us with an ongoing problem. Note that we have to keep this conversation among us and whoever else we can later believe to trust. And due to these circumstances we absolutely cannot let the police interfere. Everyone except Erika has been on the wrong side of the law at one point, and all those Jennies are so damn scatterbrained. So, Erika, I'll let you take over. "

Erika nodded. Koga handed back the pencil and pad to her, almost with shaking hands. She smiled at him and he turned away, hiding his face with a hand. Giovanni could've swore that the great Koga, master of discipline and hardcore Japanese roots, was blushing. He refrained from remarking, though, letting Erika proceed with whatever business they wanted to discuss. Something that couldn't involve the cops appealed to his interests.

" All righty, then. Giovanni, we've all known you for a long time now. You've helped us out before, and likewise, we helped you. It's a bit unfair for me to mention this since these events happened before you began to run your...eh, organization, but it proves that you've had a shred a decency during your life. " She pursed her lips, looking down at the table for a second before squeezing her pad. They were all staring at her now, waiting for her to say more. " This is going to be a two-part deal. If you refuse to accept the first part, we will not be able to disclose further information to you. It's too risky. "

" What the hell do you want me to do ? " Giovanni inquired, raising an eyebrow.

The woman sighed. " We've made a decision, and the majority was in agreement of this...Giovanni, we want you to take back the position of being the Viridian gym leader. "

Silence consumed the group. Giovanni ran a hand through his hair. A gym leader ? The business was to make him a gym leader ? It was simply too absurd. His pokemon were no longer in the excellent shape they had been, and he had just gotten off of probation two weeks ago. People from the Pokemon League were still furious that he had regained his training license at all. Three odd gym leaders and a high-spirited homemaker wouldn't convince anyone, either, least of all him.

He lifted up his head and turned to Erika. " You take up my time for this ? " Waving a hand to emphasize, he chuckled. " It's true that there was a time where I would gladly accept this position, make extra cash...humiliate children. But you can't just dump this shit on me now. I have responsibilities to take care of, priorities, long-distance business. "

" You're on vacation, doofus, " Lt. Surge mumbled.

" And when I'm done with vacation I shall be a very busy man, " Giovanni added, furrowing his eyebrows again. " Even if it's a fairly easy job, I'd have to refuse. My pokemon are not in the greatest shape, and frankly I think they enjoy their relaxation time over some pointless battle. "

" You don't understand ! " Erika cried. " This could be important for Kanto's future ! "

" Well, why can't you tell me about the other part ? Maybe I'll reconsider. "

" Because- " Koga put a hand on Erika's shoulder, shaking his head. He pointed to Giovanni. " Because we'll stay out of your business for a year if you do. Let the scatterbrained police to try to foil your plans. "

Giovanni snorted. " Sure, if you're that desperate, I'll accept. I love taunting the force. You guys actually can't find a good replacement, though ? So you have to resort to bribing a criminal like myself ? "

The mood darkened again. Erika regained her composure, putting down her writing materials as she clasped her hands. " It's not that. There has been a murdering spree lately. It started right here in Viridian but progressed to Pewter, Cerulean, and Vermilion. About fifteen people have been killed so far. " She paused. " They've left us signs, almost like they want to be caught, and...and..."

" We believe that they're affiliated with or in Team Rocket, " Lt. Surge finished. " Sounds stupid, 'cause we know you thrive in secrecy, but it's obvious even to idiots like me. "

" Nonsense. "

" Gio, you gotta believe us. No one's out to get you. "

Lt. Surge blinked when the man let out a hoarse laugh, cold and disbelieving. Giovanni rubbed his forehead. " It's-It's ridiculous. Heh, I-I know better not to trust anybody. I try to go on vacation and everyone wants to set me up. It's such a _thrill_ to be insulted just for kicks. "

Koga frowned. " No one's setting you up ! "

" Bullshit ! " He pounded his fists on the table, shaking it. If it was made of glass it would've broke, but no one seemed to care. All attention was now on Giovanni, who let out another round of angry laughter. " Why should I believe anything you say ? Why should I come to help you ? This doesn't concern me ; if a few people die I'm not involved. It's survival of the fittest, not the survival of the weakest. "

" How can you even say that ? People work hard, and some people just can't make it no matter how hard they try ! It's not fair to judge them and let their lives fade because of this ! "

" I've never seen you or your comrades to help in any way. "

" You keep out of our business ! You don't know anything about us because you never wanted to learn ! "

" Because I already know what you people think. " Giovanni banged on the table again. These people were really aggravating him just like the grunts at Headquarters. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with such immaturity, especially from Koga. The man was acting like _he_ was the one who murdered all those people, and now everyone wanted to point the finger at him just because he lingered on the edge of the law. That, he would not tolerate. " My organization is one of decency. They would not go around and kill people at their own risk, because they know I wouldn't help them. It's not fair to judge us just because we're the ones on the other side of justice ! Those people respect me ! "

" They planned this ! "

He stopped. In the midst of the argument everyone had forgotten Delia. She was on the verge of tears, her face flushed like a cherry. Her body was shaking, but she crossed her arms to hold herself together as she continued her sudden outburst. " To just let their glorified boss up and leave without the slightest bit of worry, to not think of life and death - it's not respect. It's all a scheme ! "

" You don't know anything about- "

" Yes, I do ! " Delia snapped. " I've known enough to see who's being used as a pawn ! It's wicked to think yourself as the fine tuna when you don't trust your friends ! "

" Heh. These people are my friends ? "

Her hand struck him across the cheek, and he almost returned the favor, infuriated. She squeaked, refusing to stop. " You don't understand that Team Rocket's unfolding at your very eyes ! The newspaper knows it, we know it - everyone knows it except you ! The main theory that there's been a murdering spree is because someone wants to send you a message ! "

" You lie with the deepest feeling, Delia. "

" How do we know this ? Because the police have been making their rounds, scatterbrained as they are ! The only reason that's preventing them from a raid is the evidence. They can't prove that the culprits are in your organization, and even if they did it wouldn't be much help ! "

" You lie with not a bit of shame, " Giovanni snarled. " You want to believe in everything that the idiots wish to tell you. These people are not my friends. "

" No, don't do this. "

" These people have never _been_ my friends. They were only people who wanted to pretend and gain my trust. I know better than that. I thought you did, too. "

" You-You- "

Nothing else could come out after that. Delia stood up and ran out of the room, tears falling behind her. The others lowered their heads and disapproval. Even Lt. Surge no longer looked cocky, and Persian had waddled out of the room, hoping to comfort his friend. Giovanni's glare softened after a couple of seconds, and then died. He stood up from his own seat, not wanting to look at anyone, and grabbed the door handle. " My apologies. "

He ran down the hallway, cheeks ripening with a rosy tint. Mixed emotions rattled inside of him. They kicked him and dragged him off from a relaxing stroll in the park just to insult most of his life's work. Yet it had been for a good reason, to warn him and possibly even protect him. His words had been a bit harsh as usual, letting his temper get the best of him. There was no need to act in such a horrible manner, such like a child with a tantrum, but nothing could be changed. And whether or not he wanted to believe, Team Rocket_ did_ sound like it was involved in the recent homicides, and as leader it was his responsibility to help, vacation or not.

Wild thoughts rushed his mind. First he had to reconcile with her, the one who had defended her friends and dared to stand up against him. He felt disgusted at even thinking of wanting to hit her. They had both done damage toward each other over the years, but it hadn't even come close to this in some time. He could feel his face heating up as he finally found her.

She was leaning against the wall, panting for any breath she could catch. Persian guarded her, twisting himself between her legs, wanting to hurt whoever dared to bother her. Giovanni ignored the cat's growling and hissing, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. " Don't do this to yourself. You're better than this. "

Expecting to get smacked again, he winced, but no action was made. She moved away from her touch, turning around to glare at him. Her eyes were still filled with tears, yet also filled by a burning urge to keep him at bay. " How do you grow so heartless ? " Her eyes shut for a moment, stained with sadness. " How...do we lose the ones we care for so much ? I-it was wrong for me to interrupt. Whether you want to help with the case or not is not my business. Just don't get yourself hurt. "

" Delia- "

" I don't want to speak to you right now, Vanni. It's too painful. Right now I hate you. "

" Please, let me explain ! "

His words were choked but couldn't be heard even if he screamed them out. She ran away in the opposite direction with the cat just as something fell. Well, maybe not _fall_, but explode. He could feel something hitting his back just as the east entrance blew up in giant flames. The emergency sprinkler system failed to turn on, instead letting the ceiling lights to break and shatter. Down the hallway the others began to shout and worry of what the deafening noise could be. They were out of the room now and presumably outside, probably thinking that their friends (or at least Delia) had already vacated the building.

Which left Giovanni to fend for himself. He dashed away from the flames and smoke, not wanting to turn into a pile of fire and ashes like the door. The man wondered if this was what everyone felt when the previous gym blew up into pieces. Now that he thought about it, they must've felt at least a second of pure terror. It must've been pretty frightening to smell fire and hear "BOOM".

He stumbled out of the entrance just as another of those booms could be heard. Delia was outside with everyone else, collapsed onto the grass with Persian beside her. Erika and Lt. Surge ran over to her, checking her for any potential bruises or cuts. Meanwhile, Koga approached Giovanni, a furious expression on his face. " Looks like we can trust you after all. But right now I hate you, too, you know. "

" Yeah, that's what she said. "

End


	3. I Scream for Throwing Stuffs

iii - I Scream for Throwing Stuffs

_Nothing much to say, except that I thought this chapter's ending sucked. xD I ran out of ideas halfway in the chapter. :3 But anyway, enjoy !~_

* * *

" Right here I am standing next to what is currently the Viridian Gym engulfed in flames..."

" The fire department is doing the best they can to keep the building intact, but sources say that hope is fading..."

" As far as we know the is no known cause for this happening at the moment. A few of Kanto's gym leaders were in a meeting when the explosion occurred. Here with me now is the leader of Kanto's gym leaders, Erika. Any comments for me, Erika ? "

Vans from various news channels were parked around the premises of the Viridian Gym, along with two firetrucks and a few police cars. The building had made its exploding debut an hour ago, and it was hard to ignore seeing and smelling fire when someone was passing through the blocks. Likewise, it was also hard to keep authority figures from seeing and smelling fire. Normal citizens really were stupid, never keeping their traps shut when they saw "worthy" news, such as the city's gym dying for the second time within five years. Thus, when a citizen blabs, the force listens, leading to the media's attention. Erika was quick to keep the commotion down, trying to ensure everyone that the situation was under control.

However, the situation was obviously _not _in control, and she was blasted into the whirlwind of the media frenzy, leaving her comrades to sit under a tree and wait for her. After what happened inside, Lt. Surge and Koga refused to speak to Giovanni, other than Koga's declaration of hating the man. Persian also wanted to ignore his owner, which suited Giovanni just fine. If a bunch of morons and a pampered carpet didn't want to talk to him, that was just fine. He was still steamed with rage at the incident, though he knew the accusations made were false, and no one was trying to set him up. Still, it made him feel better to be mad at something, and there was a bigger issue he needed to solve.

He sighed, glancing up at the sky. No more scattered thunderstorms, only sunshine. This made him think more about the problem, annoying him. Delia was a strong woman, but she could only handle so much before breaking down under all that weight. She kept away from them all, cuddled in Erika's grip until the police started to come. Then she was alone, laying her head on her knees and refusing to acknowledge the world, especially Giovanni. At first he thought she was selfish, sulking in broad daylight. His conscience knew better, though, and before he knew it he began to worry.

When he looked to see what she was doing, she was nowhere in sight. Relief spread over him like butter over bead. The silent treatment was done, he hoped, and once again they could reestablish business. He had decided that for Delia's sake, he would become gym leader again and help the bozos with their murder case. Somewhere along that train of thought, part of his mind teased him for his reasoning. Giovanni cursed himself for not guarding his thoughts. If it wasn't his mind, it had to be one of those arrogant psychic pokemon. Or Sabrina. Damn her.

After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he looked up again to see Surge and Koga chuckling. They both had ice cream in their hands - one vanilla cone for the ninja, and a hefty rocky road for the macho lieutenant. Shocked, Giovanni furrowed his eyebrows at the two men. Ice cream ? Ice cream was the solution to the problem ? He didn't think so, scooting over to them with rage.

" Hey, what the hell are you doing eating ice cream at a time like this ? " he demanded. If he had a dime for each person was convinced that ice cream solved everything, his bathtub would be overflowing with them. " Don't you realize that a gym just exploded ? "

" Went boom, " Surge corrected.

" _What_ ? "

" Only terrorism can be associated with explosions ! I thought you would know that, Gio. The Viridian Gym went boom. " The lieutenant looked sure of himself, licking at the chocolate as if it was the best thing ever. He ignored the man's look of fury, immersed with the ice cream and wanting to show off his macho smartitude. " Always the party pooper. If ya really need to know, Delia went and got us the goods. An' she knows how a super-awesome bag of machoness such as myself needs the strong support that the road gives. Really good chocolate, too. "

The conversation from earlier that afternoon popped into Giovanni's mind. From what he could remember, there were bad jokes (as he had yet decoded the full potential of "that's what she said), corn dogs with a thick, squishy batter, and a lot of walking. He knew there had to be something else, otherwise he wouldn't think about such trivial events, but he couldn't place a finger on it. Then it hit him.

" Hey, why didn't she get any ice cream for me ? "

Both men snickered at him, and he groaned. He dreaded this, already knowing the answer. Koga's grin was hidden behind a hill of white and crunchy waffle bits. Ice cream was now a mortal enemy to twisted villains everywhere, fueled by twisted ninja's smiles. " She said you were a bad boy and that you didn't deserve any, " he stated. Giovanni was surprised at how serious he could still sound by saying that. " Guess she really *does* hate you. "

" Yeah, Gio, you're a failure. "

" Shut up and give me some of your ice cream ! You're always complaining about that beer belly ! "

Surge grinned, taking another lick at the ice cream. There was always some satisfaction granted in torturing Giovanni, and said man knew it all too well. That beer belly wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon ; that giant heap of rocky road was plenty of proof. The lieutenant knew it, too, laughing as he rubbed his belly with one hand and dangled his cone with the other. "Fat chance ! You shouldn't be getting the ladies p.o.'d if you don't want to pay with your own pocket ! What kind of man takes advantage of a woman's pocket change, anyway ? "

There was so much irony splattered in that question that it could've wrapped Surge into its thick tentacles. Koga shot his friend a dirty look, embarrassed by being that kind of man who couldn't resist free ice cream. It should've made Giovanni feel better, but it only brought color to his cheeks. To eat treated ice cream was no threat to anyone. To make a woman cry and then not getting any of that treated ice cream was a different issue. He stood up, resisting the temptation to smack the ice cream out of the lieutenant's hand. " I don't need any pity dessert ! I can buy my ice cream like a real man ! "

Stomping off, he ignored their cackles and taunts, determined to settle things with Delia once and for all. He would make sure that she didn't hate him, yell at Persian to boost some self-esteem, and start fulfilling some of those new duties. Maybe they'd get the case solved within a week. That would give him a week left for goofing off and plotting , sweet revenge - the kind that attracted the ladies. (Well, probably not the kind of lady he _wanted _to attract.)

He shook his head, setting aside revenge for later. The target was found, sitting on a bench away from all of the noise. She was licking at a strawberry cone dipped in what appeared to be butterscotch. Refusing to believe that ice cream made things better, Giovanni took a seat next to her. When she didn't throw the cone in his face, he noted it as a good sign, gaining confidence. This was something he could totally do. " Am I unhated yet ? "

She gave him a blank stare in the midst of wiping her chin. He shut his eyes and groaned. This was something he could totally do, and he completely screwed it up. If he went back to those idiots with nothing accomplished, he'd be a laughingstock. All the stolen technology and missiles in the world wouldn't save his reputation. They always found a way around the violence, especially that stupid lieutenant.

So, it was a surprise when she nudged him, causing him to jump in his seat. He managed to slam his head against the tree branch that was above him, allowing leaves and dirt to sprinkle into his hair. Frowning, Delia brushed the debris from him with her free hand. Somehow her assistance made him feel even more embarrassed, but at least he got a response. She was still staring at him, forgetting the ice cream for one moment to make him feel uncomfortable. It worked. " Yes. "

Now he was the one with a blank stare. He scratched his head, hoping that the action would help him think. " Pardon ? "

" I don't hate you anymore, " she stated, sounding as if she had hated him all her life. He kept his mouth shut, relieved that her declared hatred of him had faded. The look in her eyes made his relief feel like a stab wound, though. " I'm still upset at you, though. Just be glad you weren't the one who tried to kill us. "

Yep, relief was stabbing him in the back like a butcher knife. He should've known better than to think reconciling was going to be that easy. Delia was not stupid enough to forgive such unkind words, not by far. This would take a lot of sweat or a lot of smooth talking. Giovanni chose the latter. " I know. I'm a horrible person. I've plotted for world domination many times and have failed. "

" We're not talking about world domination right now, Vanni. "

" Oh, yeah. Right. " He tugged on his collar, flustered. Those were the same lines he used when dealing with other angry businessmen. Smooth talking was already failing. " I don't mean to be so heartless. Call it a natural instinct if you'd like. Work can make a man very grumpy, you know. The papers that need to be written on, the ink that needs to be used...and how it all gets on your hands and you can't get it off with normal soap because it's that cheap foreign shi- "

Her raised eyebrows were enough to bring him back on topic. " Okay, okay. I apologize for my horrible conduct in the gym. It was unfitting of me as a gentleman, and I was very harsh toward all of you. From here on out I shall be of service of the community and my fri- comrades. Villain's promise. "

" That's nice. "

" Huh ? "

She was glaring at him now, lips pursed with a trace of strawberry-butterscotch, ignorant of the remaining ice cream that was falling into her lap. He groaned louder this time, wanting her to hear the pitiful agony, wanting to drown out Persian's snickering. How could the situation have gone so wrong so fast ? The one time he tried to make things right, nature decided to collapse his airholes. It was the picture of misery. " I shouldn't have to forgive you. We've been through this before. How many times have I scolded you for being such a meanie ? "

" At least seven, " Giovanni admitted.

" Well, Vanni, that leaves me no choice. I'm going to have to follow through extreme measures. "

The woman stood up and offered him to her to her hand. He accepted, afraid of what she would do if he didn't. There was too much at stake with Surge and Koga, but he couldn't understand why she led him to the ice cream vendor. Then she giggled, squeezing his hand like a teddy bear. " Now tell the nice man what you want. "

Mr. Nice Man began to snigger under his breath. Giovanni resisted the urge to break any limbs, instead wanting to solve his curiosity. He turned to Delia, confused as a Psyduck. " Wait, *what* ? "

Delia grinned. " I'm buying you ice cream, silly. We need to get you energized if you want to help us in cracking the code ! Now go ahead and order what you want. I have just enough to cover it. "

" Fine, then. I swear, you spoil people too much, woman. "

He turned back to the vendor before she could get angry at him again. There were a lot more flavors than he remembered from the last time he had ice cream. So many different shades of chocolate, and who knew vanilla could be French ? His beloved gelati never got to be classified as a heritage. The average Kantonian was just too weird for his liking, with all of this fancy nicknaming. French vanilla was still vanilla, after all.

Or was it ?

Shaking his head, he pointed to one of the flavors, which was French vanilla. The name made him chuckle, which amused Mr. Vendor as well. " Heh. Are you having fun looking at the flavors, little boy ? Lots of super-yummy treats, huh ? "

" Yeah, super-yummy treats that I'm going to cram up your ass with my foot if you don't shut up. "

Mr. Vendor wisely shut up, grumbling under his breath a string of choice words. Giovanni smirked, satisfied that he could make another enemy without even trying hard. He tapped his fingers on the cart, impatient at having to decode all of those flavor meanings. At last, he sighed and pointed to Delia, who was still licking at her own cone. (_How long would it take her to finish ?_ was his other thought, but he didn't want to provoke her again, so the thought was pushed away immediately.) " I'll have what she's having, please. "

" ...are you serious ? "

" What ? I just said I'll have what she's having ! Can't a simple-minded bum like you understand ? "

" Well,_ you_ obviously have never lived a normal life, " Mr. Vendor retorted, snorting. " Fine, I'll get you your stupid ice cream. Just don't say such things with a straight face. "

" Whatever. "

A couple of minutes later, he and Delia went back to the others, with Giovanni holding what Mr. Vendor called a Mudslide. To him the name made no sense, but he assumed it was just a gimmick for getting more customers. Stupid people really would believe anything. Something else irked him, though, and it was definitely not the ice cream. Surge was facedown in the grass, heaving with laughter, while Koga had both hands covered over his face. He didn't realize when he started to curse them out in the foreign tongue he was all too familiar with. Neither did he realize when he attempted to fling his cone at them, only to have to plan backfire. Strawberry-butterscotch splattered all over his face, and even though Delia wiped it off of him, he couldn't help but yell, " SHUDDUP " at the top of his lungs. And not surprisingly, other words, too.

_" I HATE YOU AAAAALL ! "_

* * *

Later that evening they were all gathered around a table in Viridian's coffee shop, Cappuccino Courtyard. By then the gym had gone to the white light with no chance for revival, and the crowd disappeared from its premises. One of the Officer Jennies promised to put the explosion under investigation, though it would probably get delayed by a sea of paperwork. As long as they would stop badgering Erika with questions, no one would be bothered by the cops' incompetence.

By then Giovanni's anger had receded, too, and he was pleased with not losing it to the point of no return. He was filling out paperwork while drinking a glass of coffee. This would give him back the title of gym leader, a title he was shocked to be glad to have back. Maybe it was the prospect of rebuilding the gym to his liking. Showing off to the peasants was one of his favorite pastimes.

He signed the last of the documents with a flourish, proud of his handsome cursive, and handed his work to Erika. She scanned through the pages with approving eyes, and nodded when she was finished. A good sign. " Well, Giovanni, everything seems to be in order. Welcome back to the League...unofficially for now. Hee-hee. "

Surge and Koga pretended to look enthusiastic, more interested in their apple pies than Giovanni's initiation. Delia clapped her hands, and Giovanni couldn't help but feel a little smug of himself. He had relanded on a powerful position, though the gym was no more, and he had someone who was happy for him. If the others wanted to ignore him with coffee and pie, let them. " Thanks. I guess it's a little nice to be back in this business, though it's going to be at least a few months before the gym can be up and running again. "

Erika placed the paperwork in her bag, nodding. " Well, most young trainers do steer clear from that gym, anyway. For now we'll work on solving the case. " She sipped at her coffee, taking back out the pad and pencil from earlier's meeting. " From what we've gathered on all of the murders, there's a lot of evidence that wants to be found, but no evidence that could be pointed at anyone. Understand ? "

" I don't. "

" Surge, I've already discussed this with you. Whoever's done it wants to show off their talent without being caught. Like Batman, remember ? "

" Oh, yeah...sorry, Er. "

" Mm-hmm. So, let me give out what "evidence" we have so far. Like the police, we have our own crackpot team of photographers willing to take pictures at a moment's notice. "

" Unlike the police, however, " Koga added, " we're a lot more discreet while holding this kind of information. That means no media whatsoever. We keep this knowledge to ourselves. "

" Right. Now, let me bring out what pictures we have. If any passerby asks, tell them it's a CSI project. "

She pulled out a Ziploc bag from her purse that contained a few photos. When she laid them across the table, Giovanni examined each one while downing the magical brown liquid. Two of them seemed to show nothing but a giant splatter of something. If he looked closely, though, the giant splatter was molded into a giant R, made of thick paint. He frowned, disliking the use of the organization's logo. Too shabby. Why did people always have to ruin the logo ?

Moving on, he shook his head and took another sip. Photos # 3 and 4 featured tattered pieces of black cloth, doused in either blood or paint. Probably both. Either way, the fabric was the same as the kind that made the grunts' uniforms. Someone could argue that the fabric could've came from anywhere, but he doubted it. No sane person would wear that itchy material in the middle of summer unless he told him/her to wear it. Wasteful.

As he thumbed through the last couple of photos, his coffee was chugged into that nice, little digestive system of his. Despite never killing anyone in his life, (albeit he thought about it a lot), it pained him to go through the evidence. Whoever killed these people really did a sloppy job of it. He knew it had to be intentional, yet it still upset him. Obviously someone had zero sense of pride in his or her work, and to top that off, he was defiling the uniform. Good signal for a beating if there ever was one.

Soon he gave Erika back the photos, wondering why he craved another glass of coffee. The woman tucked them back in their baggie and back into her bag. They were successful at not having any nosy passerbyers greet them, and they all knew it. She gave the man a wry smile. " Interesting stuff, huh ? "

Giovanni chuckled. " Worst villain ever. I can't believe you need my help with this moron. "

" You know he has to be more dangerous than this, " Koga muttered, rolling his eyes.

" Well, he shouldn't be so stupid. "

" Stupid is as stupid does, Gio. "

The man smirked. Giovanni furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that he couldn't make a violent scene in the coffee shop. He bit down on his lip to keep silent while the other men once again made fun of him. When Persian woke up from his nap and bit his hand under the table, however, the plan was rendered futile.

His poor coffee mug was no match for the wall, proven when he threw it against the wall and it shattered. The waitress who was working there began to curse him out in a very unladylike manner. Like the rest of the insults received in the past, he ignored them, licking his lips since he still wanted that second cup of coffee. Erika and Delia were quick to apologize for the mess, blaming their ignorance for letting things get out of hand. Sucking in their feeble words, the waitress grinned and shrugged, assuring them that it was nothing. (_Then why the sudden upset ?_ he thought, but knew it was because that waitress liked to stir up trouble.)

She left after a couple of minutes of idle chatter, mug pieces in a dustpan. The group began to finish their coffee and pie as the moon started to peek out from behind the clouds. It would soon become night, and they all had to part their separate ways. Somewhat separate, that is. Since they were somewhat far from their respective hometowns, Erika and Koga would have to stay at a hotel for the night. Surge could've went home and be in bed at a reasonable hour, but since he took a bus to Viridian he decided to join his friends. Spreading machoness was his second job after being gym leader. Just like Batman.

When the last piece of pie was eaten, they made sure the check was paid and stepped outside of the shop. Until the next day came, the middle-aged trio said their farewells and proceeded to find where Koga parked his car. This left Giovanni to stand in the dark with Persian and Delia. Not that he minded. It was a lovely night despite the earlier showers, and for once the mosquitoes didn't try to attack him. Knowing that he didn't have the best of luck, though, he took a quick glance to see if his enemies were bombarding Delia instead.

She seemed to be fine, gazing up at the starry sky with what looked like admiration. Persian was also content, once again twisting himself around her legs, happy that she didn't kick him in the side like Giovanni often did. Said man was glowering at the cat, annoyed that he was being ignored again. If the stars couldn't be blamed, that mangy furball was the next best thing to it.

Still, it didn't make him feel _that_ much better. He scooted an inch or two closer to her, trying to find something to talk about in his head. There was nothing, much to his disappointment. No choice left but to wing it. " Nice weather we're having, huh ? "

_Nice weather ?_ He smacked his forehead for using one of the lamest topic-starters ever. She turned to look at him as if he was crazy before stifling a giggle. " The weather's pretty good right now, but do you really want to talk about it ? You can see the stars very well tonight. Mimey's probably setting up the lawnchairs and binoculars right now. He loves constellations. "

" ...wait, who the hell's Mimey ? "

Delia glared at him, crossing her arms. " He's my Mr. Mime. He helps around the house. "

" When did you get _him _? "

" Oh, it's such a cute story. I'll have to tell you it when we have more free time. "

" Whatever. "

They fell back into silence. Instead of being angry at being ignored, he now felt as if he was threatened by this so-called Mimey. What if Delia was lying and this Mimey was a giant man with plenty of muscle and loaded weapons ? He couldn't cling to her friendship if her handy helper was strutting around her house with a harpoon in his hands. The risk for needing surgery was too great.

He could feel her looking at him like he was crazy again, and he didn't care. After they found the murderer and threw him (or her) into the slammer, he would make his way to her house and go at her little friend with all the rage he could build. No one would make a fool out of him, though he'd feel horrible if Delia kicked him out and never invited him over again.

" Giovanni ? "

" I'd like to meet this Mimey sometime ! "

His cheeks started to burn. Delia raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking of this time, before nodding. " All righty, then. We'll have to tell him in advance, though. He likes to surprise strangers. " She shrugged, and now _he_ was the one who was wondering. It almost seemed like she didn't really want him to come over. " I suppose I should get myself home now. I don't wanna get the wrong kind of taxi driver. "

" I see..."

" You look disapponited. "

" I'm certainly not. "

A lie. Once she left he would have no choice but to go back home. Either that or the bar. If they all wanted to gather again the next day, however, the latter idea wouldn't be a good one. He doubted it if any of them would appreciate him coming in with a giant hangover. All the aspirin in the world couldn't make his partying headaches go away. Yet he didn't feel right lying to her, however small the lie was, and he furrowed his eyebrows. " Okay, I _am_ disappointed. I don't want this night to end. Too much excitement, you know ? "

She knew. Taking his hand into hers, she squeezed it, comforting him slightly. " Tomorrow's always another day, though, Vanni. If we don't meet up for the case, we can always hang out in the park again. And we can probably spring for double scoops. "

" Y-Yes. "

He felt her grip loosen and then die as she let go of his hand. Somehow he could feel the disappointment rush right back into him. She tried to smile for his sake, to not let him look so disappointed because of her, but they both knew it wouldn't work. The day had went by too fast, and he was sore from walking. Exercise routine or not, he was getting old by the second, yet he didn't flinch when she patted his back. By now he was used to her rough handling, and her sweet voice that didn't hesitate to forgive someone. " Well, good night, Vanni. Sleep well. "

Shutting his eyes, he only heard her gentle footsteps race across the sidewalk to find a taxi. Tomorrow was such a distant time, yet so close to his reach. He barely felt Persian paw him so that they could go home and get some shut-eye. When he decided to open up his eyes again, she was gone from her sights, which made him sigh. It was very odd that it took a maniacal spree of bloodshed to bring them together again. All because he wanted a vacation. Well, whoever was doing it was definitely making his enemy list.

Persian pawed his leg again, causing him to grimace. He decided to answer the fleabag's prayers and start on the walk back home. Within the matter of an hour (if he didn't wander into the bar and come out crashing into the sidewalk) he would be underneath the covers and knocked out within minutes. Sleep would bring him into the next day...and more coffee. With that thought, he scratched Persian's ears and stared at the sky, watching the stars glitter with glee.

" Good night. "

End


	4. Meek and Murky

iv - Meek and Murky

_I'm evil. I promised that this would be up last Saturday, and then I get lazy and didn't type it up. (The chapter was already written by that time.) I've been in a really lazy lately, and fanfiction seems to go right into that bag. So, will there be a new chapter next week ? Probably not. ._. I haven't even thought of writing lately. Lazy Axy. D: But anyway, to those that read this, here's Chapter Four. Excuse this mind's incompetence to think and write. xD Whenever I get updated next...we shall see. :3_

* * *

Giovanni taking an unexpected vacation was probably the best news operatives of all rankings could've received. He was a very hard taskmaster, always involved with what "projects" they were doing. Whether a group succeeded or failed a mission, he wanted the results reported to him ASAP. (Although failed missions were generally the kind of news he wanted to hear.) Over time, the majority of his employees had tried to convince him that all work and no play made Jack a dull boy, and that he didn't have to know everything of everybody. He refused to listen to any of them.

When the news had reached the general population that afternoon, Headquarters became a building of celebration. Almost everyone ceased working and began rejoicing their leader's absence. On this day, Dull Jack would abandon all of exhausting work to come out from the darkness to play. Suddenly, all of those hidden kegs stuffed in janitors' closets were popping up on each floor. Anyone who even _looked _like an adult was allowed access to the glorious keg, which meant that just about everyone would chug booze until he or she passed out. And if someone had a keg in his stash that wasn't used, the party would move on to the next day.

"Just about" everyone still didn't mean everyone, though. There were the few people who didn't want to get wasted. Roaming around the third floor, one girl was one of them. Though the term "girl" was used broadly, as she had just gained the badge of adulthood a few weeks ago. She was a blonde beauty that was deemed a poison apple by many of her female rivals. Like she cared. As long as she was able to perform her tasks well, it didn't matter what anyone called her. This was the kind of thing that made her one of the top-ranking operatives within the organization. Giovanni held her in high regards, even higher than that loudmouthed Cassidy and her partner with the funny name, Biff or whatever. And she liked it that way. Being elite had its perks for sure. There were more off days and salary bonuses, and she could get away with poking fun at her boss without getting into (too much) trouble.

Without his presence looming upon the building, Headquarters became a madhouse, and she hated it. All of the bums abandoned their work just for a lame-ass excuse to get wasted and loaded. It felt old-fashioned to think this, but she agreed with Giovanni on the part about hard work. Lazy bums irked her. There was always something to do, and she kept herself busy with something, whether it was work or target practice.

As she rounded the corner, she grimaced. Already people were sitting on the floor half out of their minds. A grunt was half-conscious and slobbering with a beer mug in his hand. Next to him, a purple-haired man was cackling. The girl knew all too well who this one was. His name was Petrel, and though he was an executive and higher-ranking than her, she despised him. He was an idiot with a perverted nature. Evolution's missing link was what she thought of him. How he managed to have any friends was beyond her comprehension.

Unfortunately for her, he noticed her and stood up from his drunken stance. He stumbled over to her, grinning like a loony. She noticed the fresh beer fragrance from his breath and scrunched her nose. " Petrel. "

" Hey, Dommi, baby. Wuzzup ? "

He tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She swatted his hand away, never letting her glare drop from him. " I told you not to call me that ! " she hissed. " It's Domino, and you know it ! "

" Heh-heh. Whatever you like, baby. Six-dotted blocks, bada-bang ! "

" Ugh, you're such a sicko ! "

She began to stomp away, cheeks already puffy and red with rage. Petrel followed her, still showing off his creepy grin. Domino could hear him panting heavily, the sick freak of nature. It was only afternoon, for Mew's sake. " You know, Domino...if you don't wanna do it with Creepy Petri, I'll dress up as whoever you want, even a chick. I know how some chicks like that scene. " He chuckled, taking out a scarf from under his shirt. Waving it at her, his grin grew broader. " Oh, or I know who'd make you comfy. Gimme about ten minutes, and I can be the younger Giovanni with a chargin' zap ! "

" Don't you dare bring Giovanni's name into this ! "

" Heh. Well, sweetcheeks, he's not here right now. 'Sides, ya got me, Dommi - a highly-charged beast that loves to rock the barely legals ! I can do a lot more than that meanie ever could ! "

" Ew, go away ! "

Pushing him away, she attempted to get away from him. Petrel's grin shrank just a bit, and before she could escape, his hand smacked her behind. Domino immediately turned around while he began to snicker. " Lighten up, sweetcheeks. You've got some awesome buns. "

His hand rose again, but it never made it to target. A brunette peeped out from the corner and ran over to them, waving his hands. Both Domino and Petrel groaned. The boy was Domino's age, a lowly supplier by the name of Mondo. He was incompetent, almost as bad as the team with the talking Meowth, and a blockhead with a kind heart. Giovanni didn't see much potential in him other than his cooking and drawing skills. After a series of tests, he proved that a grunt's life was too harsh for him. Thus, Mondo became a supplier, and his cheerful nature began aggravating Domino.

Even now he proved to be useless, crashing right into her. Petrel's smile faded, turning into a scowl. Grabbing Mondo by the collar, he slammed the boy into the wall and grunted. " You little runt ! Why do you always mess things up ? Are you retarded or something ? "

" I...was only...trying...to protect...Miss Domino ! "

" I was only trying to protect Miss Domino ! " Petrel mocked, flapping his free hand. " Why is it that anything you say makes you sound like a girl ? You've got no idea how that ruins...the mood ! "

He yanked Mondo forward and threw him headfirst into the nearby trash can. Domino winced as Petrel kicked the can and stomped off away from them. She didn't want to admit it, but his usual attempt at being the noble bodyguard actually worked this time. People would think that as a mere supplier, he'd be a poster child, squishy and lovable. Well, they got the squishy part right. His squishiness often made him the target of abuse ; Domino was no exception. Much of the inflicted pain was caused by her. To her, he was worthless, a small, squishy beetle with no skills whatsoever.

This time she owed him, though, and so she decided to pull him out of the trash can. It was easy to do, as Mondo was a scrawny boy. He fell to the floor with swirlies claiming his eyes. Domino bit her lip, reminding herself that she was only there to help him because he helped her. A favor for a favor was common courtesy and the "right" thing to do. If it wasn't for stupid Petrel, she'd be able to kick the snot out of him and get away from all of the chaos. Stupid Petrel.

And stupid _Mondo_. After a couple of minutes, he regained himself and sat up against the wall. Domino crossed her arms, standing over him. Now that neither of them was being threatened, a small smile was on his face. It was weak and timid, just like his sad, pathetic life. He was crazy to hold onto his beliefs that everything would work out with a little hard work and kindness. Kindness was for the simple-minded. _Mondo _was simple-minded. Would hard work help him if he fell into a pile of knives ? Would kindness save him from bullies taking his lunch money ? Ridiculous.

Nevertheless, the hopeful smile stayed, and Mondo giggled, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Domino, continuing to irk the girl toward her limit. " Sorry for not giving you the proper greeting, Miss Domino. I hope you're okay now. "

" Yeah, fine as a sugar plum. "

" A-And I hope you don't hold too much of a grudge against Petrel. He may not be the nicest guy, but we should be able to get along. We're teammates, after all. "

Teammates. Simple-minded Mondo. She resisted the urge to strangle him and leave him laying on the floor. His brain was wired to act like a child. It just_ had_ to be. Everyone in the organization except him knew it was every man for himself. If he thought that Petrel could come even close as a teammate, then she must've underestimated his stupidity by a lot. But she owed him, owed him, _owed him_. For courtesy's sake she had to keep her cool.

She attempted to smile at him. It came out as half-hearted and crooked. " Heh. Yeah, teammates. Anyway...Mondo. I know we've had our differences in the past, and we'll probably still have our differences in the future, but you helped a girl out, so I feel like I should pay you back. " Pausing, she mentally shuddered. If Mondo made her do anything stupid, she would get revenge on him, owed favor or not. " So, what the hell would you like to do today ? "

Mondo blinked at her. Maybe it wasn't good to be so gruff with him, but she didn't have the energy to be nice to him. Following him around was the closest thing to being nice he'd get. In the tiny brain of his, he must've realized that, too. He laughed again, uncertain of her offer. " You're asking _me_ ? You want to hang out with _me _? "

" Yes, I'm asking_ you _to hang out with _you_, blockhead ! " Domino snapped. " Now what are we gonna do ? "

His cheeks reddened and his eyes brightened. Overcome with giddy, he failed to see Domino glaring at him. She knew she should've just let him sit in the trash can and send him a basket later. The way he acted it was like freakin' Christmas in July. He clapped his hands and literally jumped for joy, amazed that someone really wanted to hang with him. " Well, let's go for some smoothies in the cafeteria ! " he suggested, grabbing her hand. " Mr. Chef always makes them so fresh ! "

Before she could respond, he was already dragging her toward the cafeteria, which was the floor below them. She was now thankful that the uniform included her pair of gloves. Those were the only things that kept him from touching her bare skin. If she didn't owe him, she would've made sure to let him know not to touch her. His hand better not have left sweat stains on her glove, either. Uniform gloves needed to be dry-cleaned, and he'd pay if they were damaged.

With their steady speed, they were able to get to the cafeteria within a few minutes. At the sight of the scene, Mondo's jaw dropped, and Domino's eyes bulged. It was not what they expected at all. The place that was designated for eating was no exception to the festivities. Kegs always made a trail of destruction wherever they were brought. People from all parts of the building were gathered to booze it up and dance until the moon stopped shining. Mr. Chef was among the crowd, twirling his apron and hairnet in the air. No more smoothies for _him._

A few people noticed them standing in the doorway, gawking at him with curious and drunken eyes. Domino knew better than to think that these people were inviting. Her companion was a bit more gullible, and she yanked him out of the doorway just as a bottle was thrown where he was standing. This could've been her payment to him, but it wouldn't work, seeing as she didn't mean to really do it. Still, that didn't stop him from being surprised, and he turned to look at her. " Does this mean we're not gonna be able to get smoothies ? "

" Gee, what do you think ? " Her patience was already taking a toll, and stupid questions weren't helping it. " You know if you go in there, you're gonna get the crap kicked out of you. And I'm not your freakin' babysitter, so if they wanna beat you, I'm fine with it. "

" Okay. What shall we do then, Miss Domino ? "

_Ditch you and go out for parfaits._ " Dunno. Anything in particular you wanna do ? "

" No, not at all. "

" Guuuh...let's bother Sebastian, then. I haven't ruined his day in a while. "

" 'Kay. "

They resumed their walking. Domino smirked to herself, pleased with the outcome. Professor Sebastian was one of the older members of Team Rocket, around Giovanni's age, and a brilliant man. He was also tolerant of many things and calm in the most stressful situations. It made him perfect for verbal assaults and constant pestering. His goatee was also an easy target, graying and pointy. He'd never get as angry as Giovanni would, either, so she could slide a lot with him. The perfect crime.

Since Mondo thought of innocence with everyone, he went right along with following her to Sebastian's. She figured he wouldn't be much of a threat even if things got out of hand ; that was proven by Petrel. He'd probably even offer to be their butler, hoping to please either (or both) of his superiors. Things would turn back to normal within a few hours, and she'd be able to relax at night's end. Curl up in her bean bag and read something smoky, that was the life.

Both of them took their time as they strolled up the floors to where Sebastian had his office. Someone had broken the elevator a few days earlier, so they were forced to use the stairs. Domino spotted more wild parties as they dragged their feet from floor to floor. Men and women alike stalked the corridors with alcohol on their breaths. They tripped over themselves and swayed in the stale air, happy to party and bask in merriment. Nothing but a bunch of bums, really. Giovanni didn't deserve the kind of treatment that they gave him. To work and complain in his presence and then just slack off while he was gone was just disgraceful. Mondo may have been stupid and naive, but at least he was a good worker.

She almost tripped over herself, horrified at giving the boy praise, even in her head. In front of her, said boy had stopped a couple of feet away from one of the rooms on Floor Six. He kneeled and beckoned for her to follow suit, which she did. Then he placed a finger to his mouth, the warning to keep her quiet, which she almost didn't. How dare him give an order to _her,_ the notorious Agent 009, the graceful Black Tulip, the one who can beat him into a bloody pulp within minutes ? The world had to have went topsy-turvy for this to happen.

And then she heard Petrel's ghastly snickering on the other end and decided to shut her trap.

Whatever that creep was doing in there, he wasn't alone. Other lines of laughter joined his, arrogant and wicked. A faint chill shot up Domino's spine, as she could identify them by their tones. His stupid friends. The mousy giggle was Proton's, while the deep, hoarse laugh belonged to Arianna, that dirty tramp. Only the absolute rejects could have been Petrel's friends, and they made the top grade.

A couple of minutes later, Archer's voice rang out with pride, gushing with excitement. " The plan has worked, my friends. Soon Team Rocket will be under our buckles ! "

" Righteous ! " Proton cheered.

" Kufufufu, I agree ! " Petrel added.

" With the Viridian Gym down, no one will stand a chance against us ! " Arianna bragged.

Another round of laughter began, and the two eavesdroppers stood up from their spot. Mondo grabbed her wrist to prevent her from barging into the room. She bit her tongue and glared at him, angered that he was making bodily contact with her again. He shook his head at her threat, refusing to let go. " I don't think that's a good idea, Miss Domino, " he whispered. Mondo was actually suggesting something ? " I-I know you want to do something, but what will happen if they know we've been listening ? I don't want you to get hurt. "

For once he made a good point. Domino nodded. " Fine. We'll pester Sebastian and get on these guys later. Lessgo. "

They went away from the door and broke into a ran. Domino allowed him to continue holding her gloved hand, just this once. For once he was actually a competent, useful companion. Usually he was always blubbering around with skinned knees and wanting to help everyone. She knew him for a while now, from the time he joined Team Rocket, and incompetence was an everyday thing. Who knew, maybe he finally reached puberty and grew himself a pair of clackers. That would've been a big relief.

Eventually they made it to Sebastian's office. Domino grabbed the handle and flung the door open. She yanked Mondo's hand and barged inside without the slightest bit of permission. The office was everything that Giovanni's wasn't. Papers were paper-clipped instead of being scattered all over the desk. A few diplomas hung across the wall, proud and brilliant in fancy frames. Books were neatly shelved in a hearty bookcase. This was the true meaning of professional. Giovanni could've learned a lot from spending some time with Mr. Pointy.

Speaking of Mr. Pointy, Sebastian came out from what seemed to be the bathroom. He began to stroke his goatee but stopped when he spotted the two kids. The look on his face was not of surprise but of annoyance. As a highly respected professor, he was used to everyone barging in his office and demanding something out of him. Raising an eyebrow, he hoped that it wasn't money. " Well, well, what a plesant surprise to see people. Have you come to bother me once again ? "

" Well, I was, since Giovanni's out right now and I can't get any work done with all this noise, " Domino admitted, smirking. " But then Mondo and me heard something and now we have better things to talk about. "

" Ah, really ? "

" Yeah. You might be interested in this, too. We heard it from the dummy executives, you-know-who. "

Sebastian's eyes widened, and his lips curled up into a smile. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot and sat down in a rather uncomfortable wheely-chair. Taking a sip from the cup, he glanced at Domino, intrigued. " You know how I love making fun of those idiots. What do you have for me ? "

" Nothing good, I think. All we could make out was some sort of plan that involved Team Rocket. "

" And the Viridian Gym being down, " Mondo added.

" Why would we care about that, Mondo ? It's not like Giovanni's running that stupid gym anymore. "

" Now hold on, Domino, let's think about this for a second. " Taking another sip from his cup, Sebastian pushed up his glasses. " He said that the Viridian Gym is down. Now, I thought that the Viridian Gym wasn't down, just inactive due to its leaderless state. "

" What's the difference ? "

" Well, when something's 'down', it's generally not working. Broken. Like a machine..."

He ignored their puzzled glances as he snatched a remote from his desk and flicked on a small television. The current broadcast showed where the Viridian Gym used to be, with no gym. When he changed the channels, the same thing was showing - no gym and a bunch of hopped-up news-people. His eyes widened, and he turned off the TV. " They're serious. I wouldn't be surprised if Giovanni hasn't connected the dots yet, wherever he is. Viridian Gym, a plan, and Team Rocket. Now let's connect this with the underground murders around Kanto. The public's not supposed to know about this, but I'm Mr. Paranoid Pointy. If those dummies are somehow involved with those murders, we all have to be careful. "

Domino glared at the professor. " So, what does this mean, Pointy ? "

" It could mean a lot. On one hand, these people are pretty dim-witted. They show no brilliance or the team spirit. However, we can't take this lightly. These people have been known to be very reckless, and very stupid. They don't care about laws, or order, or anything that will try and stop them. You know what this means ? "

" What ? "

" They're going to try and overthrow Giovanni. "

There was silence. Sebastian reached for the coffee pot and poured himself another cup. He sipped at the hot liquid, watching their reactions. Mondo was horrified, looking paler than a ghost. _Typical reaction from such a pansy,_ Domino thought to herself. She kept as cool and collected as the professor, knowing that if she let her rage come out nothing good would come out of it. If anyone tried to overthrow Giovanni, someone would pay. " Well, we can't let this happen. We're gonna have to think of a plan, Pointy, and fast. "

"Fast" was what crossed through their minds when the door was kicked open. Petrel waltzed in first, whistling a cheerful tune, followed by Proton, who held a gun in his hands. Sebastian stood up and placed his cup on the desk, raising an eyebrow at the unwanted visitors. " Well, what do we have the pleasure of having you guys visit us ? I didn't know you two were fascinated with science. "

" Shut your trap, old man ! " Proton hissed. The gun was aimed at the professor's chest, probably letting out bullet residue on his labcoat. Behind the gunman, Petrel jerked the file cabinet open and started to rummage through it. Stupidity at its most disastrous moment. " We know you have the goods on the genetics, and we're gonna find them ! "

" Ooh, two morons are trying to steal some sort of genetics work. I'm so scared my goatee's shaking, " Sebastian mocked. " You know, gentlemen, just because a man has gray hair, doesn't mean he's old. I'm not even forty-five yet. "

" Lies ! "

" Shouting in my ear isn't going to help anything, Domino. "

Proton grunted, waving his gun in annoyance. That blonde chick and her friends were all weird. Why would this pointy old man be any different ? He turned to Petrel, who was still fingering through the filing cabinet and whistling the same tune. " Would you stop screwing around and hurry up ? We don't got all day to do this, stupi- "

He turned around quick as nails and aimed the gun again just as Sebastian was about to wrap his neck in a chokehold. Domino furrowed her eyebrows and yanked Mondo to the back of the room in case things got messy. There was no room in the schedule for them to get mauled by a couple of rogue executives, too. And what was this talk about genetics ? She saw both of them in action in previous times, and neither of them were qualified in science. Petrel goofed too much, and Proton preferred brawns over brains by a landslide. Sebastian could've easily knocked both of the morons out if he really wanted to, despite his appearance.

But there was the gun, and he was one of Team Rocket's top scientists. If his brains were blown out right then and there, not only would he lose out on a decent paycheck, but also feel Giovanni's wrath from beyond the grave. She could just see her boss demanding a check from Pointy's old, crippled parents. The carpet was probably worth more than his life, running in the triple digits.

Which meant there was no other choice. She and Mondo would have to help him. There could've been a lot more at stake than a life if they didn't do something, and quick. Proton was a rather serious person, and Petrel goofed up a lot on the job. Those two personalities mixed into one room could prove to be a dangerous combination. Sebastian could end up getting shot just by accident through those two morons. Well, that wouldn't happen on her watch.

She pushed Mondo into Proton and dug into her pocket. The gun flew out of the executive's hands, and he fell along with Mondo and Sebastian. While the three men down began to argue, Petrel quickened his pace, practically throwing folders and documents out of the cabinet. It was the perfect time for Domino to pull out three black tulips, sleek and crackling with electricity. They were her main weapons, and usually never let her down on a job. Usually she never used them for good, either, but she had to set aside that thought.

The first tulip was thrown at the gun, paralyzing it to the point of no return. A couple of bullets were spat out from the mouth, flying past Proton's head and hitting the trash can. Mondo winced and Sebastian glared at Domino, displeased at her act of heroism. She glared back at him, wondering why men never appreciated her as she threw the second tulip at Proton. He was a slim target but was successfully hit, though it nearly hit the other two men as well. Once again she heard unappreciative grumbling. Morons.

Tulip number three's target was supposed to have been Petrel, but it never landed on its destination. He dodged the attack and turned to grin at her, holding a slate folder. Proton elbowed Sebastian and sat up, looking at the folder with a triumphant look on his face. " You got the goods ? "

" I got the goods. Lessgo. "

Petrel raced out of the room and out of harm's way. Elbowing Sebastian once more, Proton stood up (although shaky from the electricity that was shot at him) and tipped his hat to the enraged Domino. He was about to flee like his partner when she tackled him back to the floor, no doubt creating bruises. They rolled into the bookcase, grunting and arguing as a pile of loose folders fell on top of them. She had to keep this moron in their clutches. If he knew anything about this plan, they had the right to know about it.

Neither of them expected Mondo to creep up from behind, holding an unidentifiable object in his hands. Domino kicked her captive in the stomach just as the boy smacked him in the face with the object. Proton immediately rolled off of Domino and collapsed, eyes rolling in the back of his head and replaced with swirlies. From the corner of her eye, Domino could see that the object was a rather heavy hardcover.

When she sat up against the bookcase, she could feel her eyes bulge. Looking at Sebastian, she realized that the reaction was the same. Mondo being useful twice in the same day ? It couldn't be possible. He was a stupid, goofy-looking kid. Hurting people was supposed to have been beyond his reach. Beyond his ability to_ think._ Nothing was going the right way anymore.

Now that she looked at Mondo, she realized he was probably thinking the same thing. He had a confused look on his face, more so than usual, and as he saw Proton unconscious his face paled. Forget reaching the impossible - this had to be a fluke. That stupid smile was back on his face as he tried to laugh it off. She made a mental note that when they were done with Proton, whenever he woke up, she would be sure to reserve a special ass-kicking for the brunette.

" SHUT UP, MONDO ! "

End


	5. Chaotic Confessions

Chapter 5 : Chaotic Confessions

_Heh. I actually thought I wouldn't be able to make it, but lo and behold, I actually got this baby made today ! :D Woot. Some action and the feature of ze Pam cooking spray, all-and-all a good run, n-n Just happy that I managed to type this. When will Chapter Six come out ? Hehehe...who knows. D: But enjoy this chapter either way. xD_

_Btw, starting to think that if things get more out of hand then what they are now, Axy may switch the rating to M. Just a head's-up, guys. :3  
_

* * *

It took some time for things to get settled back to normal, but a little shuffling and some Pam spraying made the room look pointy-perfect. Domino refused to believe that kitchen stuff would make surfaces smooth and nonsticky, but Pointy was convinced that it worked. Showed what an old bachelor knew about the household. She doubted he was under forty-five, either. Old men loved to lie.

That question begged to be asked, but she refused to let it out from under the carpet. There were more important things to deal with at the moment, a hostage to mock and interrogate. She relished at the thought of making ears bleed and chair-kicking. Last time there was a hostage, she had a prolonged thrill by drawing the situation out for a week. Proton would probably last only a few hours, if even that, but seeing weirdos squirm was her entertainment. A rare delicacy dipped in subtle torture.

She grinned and sprayed some Pam on the captive's hands. By now Proton was awake and tied to a chair, and was not pleased of the rope burns on his wrists. Or the kitchen tool being sprayed all over his hands. And Mondo's sock that gagged him did not taste like blueberry pie at all. It was surprising that he didn't die from the overwhelming taste of failure yet. Anything that belonged to Mondo was pathetic. That's what made the gag more than effective. Seeing his misery only made her grin widen, and she sprayed another shot of Pam on his hands.

" Hey, that costs $4.99 a can, " Sebastian growled. Sweeping up the dust and debris left over from the bookcase, he was irritated and wanting more coffee, not that the caffeine helped. He stopped for a second and jabbed the can with the broom handle. " I can't afford your habits of reckless destruction if they're going to be so expensive. "

" Well, learn to cook better and we'll work somethin' out. "

This time she squirted the spray on his labcoat. He sighed and resumed his sweeping, refusing to let the girl get the best of his nerves. She snickered under her breath when he seemed to be out of earshot. Pointy always had new gadgets for her hands to manipulate. (After all, anything could be made into a weapon with little effort.) Proton being tied up and rendered helpless was a bonus. It was a shame that Pointy locked up the pizza cutter a week earlier, though. Sharp edges were fun.

" Um, Miss Domino, you really shouldn't insult a man's cooking. We try our best. "

Dreams of slicing and dicing poofed. Domino banged the can against the desk and cringed. Of course there had to be one thing screwed up within the picture, the classic Where's Waldo. Mondo was such a buzzkill. Even after doing them all a favor and knocking out Proton, he still proved his lam-o Mondoness. Volunteering to clean up the mess himself. Protesting against her tying the captive up in a chair. Well, what did he _expect_ her to do to Proton ? Stupidity burned.

Grimacing, she turned to her companion and shook a fist at him. He was lucky that she didn't throw the Pam can at his head. " You really need to learn when to keep your stupid mouth shut, " she hissed, " and don't tell me not to insult his cooking. I've tried his mac and cheese. It sucks. "

" But...it can be improved with some practice..."

" Would you just shut up ? "

He wisely zipped up his trap, going back to whatever he was doing. Two victories within a few minutes, but now they felt hollow. That stupid kid ruined everything. She could always spray some Pam into his eyes, but that would just give her a small fit of giggles. Screams of agony was what really would've had her rolling on the floor. Mondo would've just squeaked and flailed. No fun.

There was a long period of silence. Domino went back to pretending to help while Sebastian swept and Domino dusted. Let the men gain some strength and learn a bit about domestics. Even Proton was being cooperative, limiting his rebellion to kicking the chair. Since his legs were also bound, all he could do was make some muffled thumping. If he was a bit more trustworthy, she could've made him make her some pizza. A hostage was much more valuable to her filled with information and pain points, though. Somehow that made her feel twice as powerful.

Despite a few hunger pains, the last touches were made and the group was ready to do some interrogating. By now the sun started to retreat from the windows, and the early evening's coffee brewed. Sebastian claimed the first cup from its pot and was already halfway with the serving. He sat in his wheely-chair and took off his glasses for a minute to massage his temples. When he put them back on, he turned to Domino, smirking. " Well, now this is the time you've been waiting for. I'll give you the honors. It's better to watch. "

" Awesome. "

Pushing Mondo to the side, she grabbed the Pam can and walked over to Proton. Yes, this was an honor most enjoyable, even with Mondo being such a geek. Her earlier grin back in place, she yanked the sock out of his mouth and threw it to the floor. While he was spitting out sock odor and Mondo was busy looking dismayed, she found it as a perfect opportunity to start. No need wasting any more time. " All righty, then. I hate you and you hate me, but we're gonna get some answers whether you like it or not. " Jabbing him in the chest, she cackled. " Now we can do this nice and quick or slow and painful. I prefer the latter, but you've got at least _some_ rights...I guess. "

The man spat at her. " I'm not gonna tell you anything, you crazy bitch. Why don't you go in the kitchen and fix me a sandwich ? "

Pam was sprayed in his eyes. He fell to the side with his chair and started to scream, making louder thumping noises as he kicked. Domino threw the can at his head and kicked him in the stomach. This resulted in him screaming louder, much to the other men's discomfort. Torture was good, but enraging the blond was very bad. Her cheeks were turning red faster than a Munchlax picking all of the Cheri Berries off of their bushes. " Let's put up some ground rules, shall we ? To keep your stupid head in place. Rule number one - I am no one's bitch ! "

Mr. Bookcase shuddered as Proton, chair and all, was thrown at it. Fortunately, none of the books dropped on his head, but Sebastian was quick to take hold of Domino and drag her away from the flailing man. He kept her squirming to a minimum to keep her from escaping. " Don't let things get out of hand too fast, " he warned. " Do you want him to go beddy-bye again ? "

" Ergh...no. "

" Good. "

" Hmph. Whatever. Help the guy up, would ya ? "

Sebastian nodded and bent down to pick up the fallen one. When he realized that Proton and the chair were heavier than he thought, he beckoned Mondo to help him, where the request was granted. Soon some order was reestablished, and the aura's intensity was calmed down to a great degree. To make a quick precaution, the furniture was adjusted so that Sebastian and Mondo could be helpful in case things got out of hand again. There was no need to lose vital information by being impulsive.

After calming down with a warm cup of coffee, Domino seemed to understand that, too. Maybe it was the strong dose of caffeine that helped her think more like an adult. With the senses back, she was also disappointed that she wasn't able to continue her assault on Proton. True, they had a strong point of wanting the information intact and not jiggled around like a jar of jellybeans, but it still put strain on her creative license. Yet she couldn't trash Pointy's office, so there was not much of a choice. At least no one would die.

She reached for the Pam can. It was empty, much to her dismay. Substituting her loss with a pair of sharp scissors, she strode over to Proton, keeping an eye on Pointy and his stupid lackey. Limited with power or not, there would be answers. " Now let's try this again, stupid. Because of this little stunt, I'm stripping you of your rights. A sexist pig like you doesn't deserve rights, that's why. Luckily for you, your life's gonna be spared...for now. " She shrugged, twirling the scissors. " Now talk. "

" Bite me, loser. "

No one stopped the girl from jabbing the scissors into his leg. Proton squeaked in pain, feeling the "weapon" slice through the rope and his pants. The tips also pierced his skin, which was obvious seeing as he felt it. Blood would probably stain his pants, a badge of honor had it not been done by a girl. Domino was grinning again, a nasty Sharpedo under the Mareep's clothing. She kept her hold on the scissors, chuckling. " Ever hear of " jab and twist " ? Yeah. You're gonna have a pretty wicked gash there if you don't talk. "

Proton stuck out his tongue, hoping to wipe off that smirk from her face. " Should I feel insulted 'cause a chick's hurting me ? Heh, I ain't talkin'- gaaah ! "

He shut his eyes as the scissors began to turn in his wound. By now blood began to seep through the rope, and he bit his lip to keep from crying. No girl would make him cry from torture, especially some overplayed blondie with two blockheaded lackeys. They were just staring at him with stupid expressions on their faces while Blondie kept jabbing and twisting. A man couldn't get any support from his brethren this days.

Meanwhile, Domino was wondering the same thing, cursing herself for not picking out better blockheaded lackeys. They could've joined in and made the torture more intense, but instead they were just staring, the idiots. It wouldn't have been as bad if Sebastian was just doing it, but Mondo was doing it, too. She hated that expression glued on his face, so passive and filled with fear. Somewhere within her mind, something broke, a giant crack piercing the folds of her patience. It was the massive earthquake hitting Kanto all over again, only more deadly and fused with a tsunami. " MONDO ! " she shrieked.

The boy jerked away from his gaze startled, almost falling over himself from shock. He turned his attention to Domino and flushed, noticing that familiar malicious look. For a second he almost thought of hiding behind Sebastian, but that wouldn't do much good against that kind of anger. Swallowing that lump in his throat, he pulled on his collar and attempted a weak smile. " Yes, M-Miss Domino ? "

His stuttering and smile seemed to displease her. She pointed the scissors at him, then back at Proton. " Get your useless ass here and help me knock some sense out of him. You're not gonna get out of this one ! "

" B-B-B-But I d-d-don't know h-h-how to, um...um...t-t-t...to, um..."

" To torture ! " was the snappish response, and Mondo squeaked, covering his eyes with his hands. It went from a massive earthquake with tsunami undertones to a very likely nuke war. Domino threw the open-mouth scissors at him, and if it wasn't for his hands acting as a shield, at least one of his eyes would've been poked out. Despite his own nasty situation, Proton began to snicker under his breath, pleased at the lack of organization.

It was a bad move. Domino grabbed the boy and threw him at the hostage. Mondo squeaked again as he fell on top of Proton and made the chair fall backwards to the floor. Both men's eyes were replaced with swirlies, a soft moan coming from their throats. Sebastian sweatdropped and crossed over to pour himself another glass of coffee. This may have been his last drink, and he prayed to God that there was room for all of his paperwork.

In Domino's mind, all of the men were idiots, even Pointy. Bending down, she grabbed Mondo by the shirt collar and yanked him to his feet. " Weakling ! " she hissed, shaking him so his swirly eyes spun faster. " Good for nothing piece of garbage ! If you can't do anything right, then why are you still here ? Why don't you leave us alone ? "

She dropped him back on the floor and crossed her arms, fuming. It took Mondo all of his strength to stand back up and lean against the wall. Shaking as hard as a Vibraya, his face was covered in perspiration and tears, which was wiped away with his hands. Domino joined in Proton's stifled laughter until she saw what Mondo grabbed from under his shirt. Within those shaking hands was a gun, intact and functional. " D-Don't think I don't know how to use this ! " he cried, waving it in the air. " All Team Rocket operatives are trained to use one ! "

" You're not an operative, though. You're a sidekick, " Proton muttered.

" Shut up ! I _do_ know how to use it ! "

" Oh, really ? Why are you holding it the wrong way, then, loser ? "

Mondo blushed, turning the weapon around so he was holding the handle. Proton began snickering again, and Sebastian groaned, rolling his eyes as he sipped at his coffee and stood the hostage back up again. It was obvious that neither man was taking Mondo seriously ; Mondo himself was filled with doubt while holding the powerful tool. The walls could hear the whimper come out from him, that familiar sign of weakness. He could not look Domino in the eye at all, instead resorting to her chin just to make *some* contact. " S-See M-Miss Domino ? I can be tough ! Just give me a chance and I can prove it t-to yo- "

" Shoot him in the foot. "

" W-What ? "

" Shoot him in the foot and you'll prove it to me. "

" B-B-B-But - "

" Well, what are you waiting for ? _Shoot him in the fucking foot !_ "

He winced, hands shaking almost uncontrollably as he pointed the muzzle at Proton's foot and pressed lightly on the trigger. Imagining that he actually pulled the trigger and blew off half of the executive's toes, he couldn't bear to pull the trigger all the way. Again he could not look Domino in the eye, which only infuriated the blond more. Trembling, he put the gun down and squeaked, lip quivering. " I can't ! Can't y-you let me prove myself some other w-way- "

Before he could finish, she snatched the gun from him and smacked him with the handle. He squeaked once more, now on the verge of tears again. Domino rolled her eyes and smacked him with the gun a second time, this time in the face. " Can't do anything right, " she murmured, shaking her head. " It's like what they've always said - if they can't do it right, you've gotta do it yourself. "

She aimed the gun back at Proton's foot and pulled the trigger. Three bullets shot at their target, splashing blood. boot, and flesh all over the floor. It seemed that the foot was still intact, but now there were half-inch bullet holes that helped hollow out any solid surface. One expensive shoe was also hollowed out quite considerably, with blood and pieces of skin dropping from its side. Though he was tied up, Proton let out an ear-splitting shriek and tried to claw at his foot despite his hands being tied behind the chair. " Gaaaaah ! _GAAAAAAH ! _"

The other men were disturbed as well. Sebastian nearly dropped his cup of coffee, then cursed himself when he let a few drops stain his labcoat. Mondo backed away a few steps, eyes the size of dinner plates, almost bumping into the professor in the process. While Proton kept screaming in agony, the two men couldn't help but stare at their fellow member. Domino was always considered to be ruthless, always chopping off ends to achieve the objectives, but she never went as far as shooting someone. Hitting, yes. Never with a gun.

Seeing them look at her like she was crazy, she sighed and wagged the gun at their directing, annoyed. She ignored the screams and the overall tension as she placed her hands on her hips. They all continued to stare at her. " What ? Why are you guys looking at me funny ? "

" You shot him in the foot, " Sebastian replied.

" So ? You're acting like we're having a party. Well, let me remind you guys that we're trying to get info outta this guy. "

" B-B-But y-you shot him in the foot ! "

" I'll shoot you too if you don't shut up ! " Domino snapped, smacking Mondo with the gun for the third time. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his cheek in a mixture of fear and pain. The sight almost drove her to shooting him anyway, regardless if he kept quiet. Knowing that it wouldn't do a bit of good, she bit her lip and turned around to face Proton, who quieted down to moaning. " And you, " she added, grimacing, " act like I tore you up limb by limb. You're lucky that I just shot you in the foot and not in the head. "

Proton furrowed his eyebrows. " Lucky ? _Lucky _? Woman, I dunno what goes on in that curly-Shirley head of yours, but _I just got shot in the foot !_ "

" And I'll do it again if we don't get some answers ! "

Silence regained its grip again upon the room. Domino lowered the gun slightly, her annoyance intensifying by the second, though this was for a different reason. The realization of what she just said sent a shiver up her own spine. Had she really went that far in threatening someone ? People knew not to cross the wrong path with her, but no one ever infuriated her to the point of using a gun. To be fair no one was ever shot by her because she never had a gun in her actual possession before this. When they were just beginning out as grunts, the instructors gave them fake guns and bullets. ("Because we know that_ some of you_ - more directed at Domino than anyone else - have some pretty bad anger issues.) And that was for the best, because guns made a pretty messy trail, anyway.

To be fair this was partly Mondo's fault. If he never tried to act tough and pull out the gun, she would've never had the chance to use the gun and shoot Proton. Although...that wasn't too fair. He was only trying to help...yet his helping failed and they were still trying to get some answers. Then again, she made him cry and possibly wet his pants...although this wasn't a playground but a business. There was no point in pitying anyone when the results could be severe. Proton had to be taught a lesson, and shooting him in the foot was the only way to get through to his head.

She broke the silence with a sigh, angry at the world. The others looked confused now and took a quick glance at her. The red and anger was wiped away away from her face, replaced with mere frustration. " Fine, then. Maybe I _am_ taking things a little too far, but we can't give this guy much of a loose leash. He would've gladly done the same thing to us if he was given the chance. All we really want are just answers, right ? "

" What about smacking Mondo with your plaything ? "

" I'm not afraid to do it again, Pointy..."

Sebastian snorted and chugged down the rest of his coffee. They all knew it was the closest that Domino would get to being a friendly captor. Mondo was looking away from her, keeping his face on the trash can. Proton was staring at his bloody foot, wondering if he still had all of his toes. This was an oddball group that she was working with, no question about it. If any of them wanted total cooperation, there would have to be force, and not by the game. It seemed that Proton would rather have no feet than to talk.

Placing the gun aside, she stomped back over to Proton and clutched his shoulders. Their faces almost touching, Proton wrinkled his nose and grimaced. " Geez, woman, I know I'm in high demand but crazy psychos aren't exactly my kinda of chick. And how man breath mints have you been eati- "

" You're gonna tell me who you're workin' for or I'm gonna put some pain on you ! "

" How much is it gonna take to convince you that my sexiness doesn't deserve you ? "

" Heh. I really wish that I didn't have to do this, Toto. " She pulled out a cell phone and turned it on to a couple of thumbnails. If looked at closely, the pictures were revealed to be Proton and Petrel doing more than just holding hands. A smirk fell upon her lips as color drained from her hostage's face. " In three seconds this can be posted all over the Internet. Now defective or not, do you really want this to happen ? "

" You can't prove anything ! " Proton snapped. " Neither of us even _own _a cowboy hat ! Someone obviously set us up ! "

" Guess so. Wonder if your friends will think the same way. Let's find out, shall we ? "

They glared at each other for about five seconds before Proton squirmed in the chair, his face glowing white. He wrinkled his nose at her again, furious that this torture was getting to him. Having his brains splattered over the carpet almost seemed like a better deal, and Domino knew it, too. She was dangling that phone just inches from his face, and he could do nothing to stop her from using it. That smile was too crooked for his taste. " Well, Toto, what's it gonna be ? "

" It's not gonna matter because our new boss will crush you all and Giovanni once I'm let loose. "

" You're not convincing me, Toto..."

" Don't call me Toto, woman ! Our new world order will rise beyond your wildest imagination ! "

" Yeah, yeah, new world order, blah-blah-blah, usually ends in prison, doesn't it ? "

" If doing time in prison achieves that world order- "

" Let me stop you there, Toto, " Domino cut in, waving the phone in his face. They glared at each other again, creating a whole different world with just the two of them, and the dirty thumbnails stored on that phone. That smile was too crooked for anyone's taste. " If doing time in prison achieves a spot on Craigslist's personal services, do you really think you'll be able to afford dropping the soap ? "

Silence. The inner world that was between them began to crumble, and the outer world began to cave in, sliding in with the morbid tones of reality. Soon the clock ticked at its regular pace, and the sound of the coffee machine was humming with warmth. Everyone could now see Proton lower his head, eyes squeezed shut to avoid anything and everything, because anything and everything was sucking the dignity out of him. He groaned, biting his lip in thought. " I-It's a scientist. Our leader is a scientist. "

" Oh, really ? " That crooked smile seemed to brighten with an evil glow. There weren't a lot of scientists within the organization that had more of an intelligence level than a squirrel's. " Wanna tell me which one it is, Toto ? "

Proton scowled. " Like I'm gonna tell you that. The new world wouldn't appreciate my betrayal. "

" Hmm ? Think those pictures will get you two any fans ? "

" I'm...I won't tell ! Shoot me with that gun all you want. I won't tell ! "

Domino shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. When he gave her a defiant glare, she ignored him and walked toward the exit, beckoning her companions to follow her. They did, going outside to wait for further instructions, Sebastian's coffee still in hand. Before she left Proton alone, Domino waved to him with a wide grin and pressed a few buttons on her phone. The reaction was very strong ; as she cackled at him, his face exploded with crimson blotches, and he managed to knock himself down as he began screaming. Happy with the results, she took a picture with her camera and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Idiots were interesting entertainment when provoked.

Mondo still looked like he was depressed, though his face was tinted with a pale pink. Sebastian and Domino shared a smirk when she came out, tired and taunting. The professor let his empty cup dangle from his fingers, his smirk seeming to be filled with amusement. " Such a wonderful display, and all we get is that the culprit is a scientist, " he mused, tempted to stroke his goatee for dramatic effect. " You shoot him in the foot, exploit his privacy on the Internet, and leave him tied up to a chair, and all you get out of him is a scientist. "

" Yep. " Stretching out her arms, she let out a yawn. " Now all we need to do is to find out which scientist went mad and wants this new world order crap. Not that hard. Can't be you, unless you're us and going to betray us when we think we're in the clear. You're not, though, are you, Pointy ? "

" Oh, yes, Domino, because having my office trashed and a gun pointed at my head is such a brilliant idea. "

" Whatever. "

She yawned again, ignoring the sarcasm to glance at Mondo again. His head was down, his floppy bangs running over his eyes and nose. Despite all that had happened, he was a lot less useless during the situation than she could've imagined, now that she thought about it. He kept his mouth shut and held a gun for about ten seconds, though he wasn't man enough to shoot ol' Toto in the foot himself. There wasn't much hope with gaining help from others, either. Most of the members would be either stupid stupid or already in on the executives' scheme. Pointy and Mondo were all the help she had. If they were able to get this far, stopping a mad scientist wouldn't be much more difficult.

Still, she couldn't have him moping around like a sad sack. It was better to have him cheerful and annoying than depressing and quiet. Stuffing her pride deep in her head, she took out the gun and tossed it near the boy's foot. Hesitating, he bent down and picked it up, stroking its handle. When he offered to give it back to her, she shook her head and forced a smile, gently nudging him on the shoulder. " No. You keep it, doofus, " she insisted. " You were really..._handy-dandy_ today with that gun, and you never know when we might need it again at a moment's notice. "

The boy's pink face turned pinker, but now his face was lit up with his stupid grin. Domino wondered how he could have pulled off being so sad for even a short period of time. " Really ? You really mean that Miss Domino ? "

" Yeah. Er...good job, Mondo. "

" A-Ahh, thank you, Miss Domino ! "

Dropping the gun on the floor, Mondo extended his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her into a weak hug. It took all of Domino's strength not to punch him and knock him out for the rest of the night. Sebastian snickering in the background pushed her patience even further. This was all for the greater good, though, and as long as the geek didn't make direct skin contact with her, she would be fine with one hug. One. Soon they would catch the "bad" guy, and things would go back to the norm. No one who wanted to restructure Team Rocket into some crackpot's plaything would get away with it.

Until that day, though, she had to be nicer. After a few more seconds of being hugged, she gently pushed him away and chuckled, tightening her smile.

" Touch me like that again and I will kill you. "

End


	6. Ties That Choke

Chapter 6 : Ties That Choke

_.-. Gaaah, I am so slow. Could be slower, though. XD Um...um...happy 2011 ? :D Er...yeah. Lemme get some foods now. owo_

* * *

Loose strands of hair tickled his nose, but he did not care, nor seemed to notice. The lands created in his dreams were only his to wrap around and conquer, strings attached to his hands. None of life's problems bothered him; he was free from those shackles, away from poverty and hunger, away from simple-minded things and loads of paperwork. Clouds were always fluffy and close to his touch, and so were the lovely ladies that frolicked upon his lands. Not one of them was depressing or rude, demanding his money or his body, the kind spirits.

None of them could still hold a candle to the fair maiden that skipped in the meadows and plucked flowers all day. She would just lay under the sunny skies and radiate something that made him desire her so much. Often he would watch her from the balcony, pleased that she was so happy. That woman never liked to be confined to the indoors, always preferring to be with nature and feel the soft grass on her skin. He never blamed her, either, though he vowed that one day he would take her heart and bring her back to a cultured society where she belonged. No more wearing those sad rags that she claimed were clothes. Someday night would be theirs to share and enjoy together.

Taking a hearty swig from a glass, he smiled as he clutched at the railing. As always, the maiden was dancing and laughing in the flowers, but something wasn't right. A shadowy figure riding a Ponyta was approaching the woman, which didn't threaten him too much until the figure threw off his cloaks. Long, black hair ran down the figure's shiny abs, and huge muscles were flexed as he pulled out a vacuum cleaner and a bowl drenched in salad dressing. Delighted, the woman clapped her hands and hopped onto the Ponyta behind the figure, almost causing her admirer to fall off the balcony. The figure was also content, turning around slightly to french his companion for a full five minutes.

This really made him fall off the balcony, and he groaned as he tried to sit up, half-dazed. The maiden was now laughing at him - not _with_ him but_ at_ him, and the figure also joined in, a smug smile curling up on those perfect lips. He conversed with the woman for a few seconds before he started to laugh again, now turning his attention to the fallen. Pointing a thick finger at him, the figure seemed to be ecstatic by his demise. " Look at the poor princess ! " he boomed, flashing a sign that read "Mimey." Somehow he sounded familiar for some reason. " Look at how he's drooling ! Can't even act like a real gym leader snuggled up like a bug ! "

Too familiar. Mimey jumped off of the Ponyta and strode over to tower over him, that perfect smile turning into something sinister. " Heh. You'd think my sacrifice of missing the complementary breakfast wouldn't be in vain, but Mr. Sleeping Beauty even hid his pancake mix ! Honestly, what's up with that ? "

And that's when Giovanni stirred from his sleep to find himself on the floor and Lt. Surge towering over him, snickering. He found his pillow and threw it at the lieutenant, cheeks flushing to a furious red. " How the hell did you get into my house ? " he barked.

Surge scoffed. " The door, duh. Whole group's here, too. Koga's goin' through your newspaper, and Erika's looking for something veggified. We made a bet to see if you die eating all those meats for breakfast. "

" I do not eat meat for breakfast all the time, an- and I thought you said the whole group was here. "

" I did. You need to get your ears cleaned, Gio. "

" It's not that ! What about Delia ? "

" Ohh. " A wave of understanding swept over Surge's blank face, and he chuckled. " Yeah. She's at her own home with her own pancake mix. We're supposed to meet with her this afternoon, actually. "

" Fine. "

He rubbed at his face, ignoring Surge's comments on how his bedroom looked. That stupid fiend that they had to catch was the only reason why he was stuck with this group. A long time ago he may have shared some interests with his teammates, but as time passed they grew dead to him, just like everything else. Erika was fine...but those other two were so troublesome. The lieutenant never shut up about the Army and how the military was superior to everything, while Koga kept making snide remarks about everything. It wasn't like Giovanni never experienced it at their current situation, but as time passed people never changed.

" Yo, Gio, you think Delia would appreciate it if I wore a tie ? I think it'd look macho on me, 'specially if I come to her doorstep all with my shirt buttons undone and my chest hair showing. "

" Whatever. "

" Think I could borrow one of your ties, then ? "

" No ! "

After a few minutes of whining, Giovanni relented and allowed Surge to borrow one of his ties. It was a clip-on, polka-dotted with snails, and he never really cared for it much. He rolled his eyes when the lieutenant started to babble uncounted degree of thanks and gratitude toward him. When Surge attempted to hug him, Giovanni decided to draw the line and kick the man out of his room, tie and all.

It took nearly and hour for him to obtain his freshness. He spent half of that time in the shower, rubbing the hard soap up and down his body. The cool water felt good as it dripped from limb to limb, falling into puddles on the floor. Then there were the warm towels, and the ironing of his polo and slacks, and finally the choosing of a tie. That last task took up almost as much time as the shower, but he couldn't shrug off the idea of having a ridiculous tie like Surge's. If any good came out of the situation, it was that he had a patsy to laugh at in stressful times.

When he descended from the stairs, all three were waiting for him. Tupperware in one hand, Erika was bouncing with joy at the soy pancake she created, apparently having found the box of pancake mix. As usual Koga was holding up his reputation, smirking at a certain someone's tie. And that certain someone was oblivious to any humiliation, enjoying the bulky snails and giant polka dots. Giovanni doubted that the lieutenant had ever worn a tie before and was now pleased with the novelty of the item. Whatever made the man happy, and if it also kept him quiet, that was a plus. There was also the matter of whether Surge had put on the tie correctly or not. Always the possibility that he could choke and die, seeing the man fawn over such an item made Giovanni grin. No one said he had to get rid of _all_ of his evil.

The trip to Pallet started out rocky. It began when everyone decided to pile in Giovanni's car, as Koga had left his vehicle at the hotel. Trying to make the half-hour drive as pleasant as possible, Giovanni made sure to plan the seating arrangements so no one would disturb him. That seemed to work just fine, until the seating arrangements were implemented. For when everyone was buckled and Giovanni was adjusting his mirrors, Surge kicked his seat. " Hey, why's Koga riding shotgun ? I wanted to ride it. "

Koga turned and smirked. " We've established our hate against each other. And if he gets drunk I can take the wheel. "

" Hey, I could do that..."

Thus, the bickering continued and became more aggressive until Giovanni was being kicked into the steering wheel. He grunted in pain and furrowing his eyebrows, he sped out of the driveway and out on the road at sixty-fives miles per hour. Seeing the man's temple twitch, Surge wisely shut his trap, but now something was bothering Erika. " The road ! The road ! Giovanni, what would your mother say if she saw you drive like a maniac ? "

" She has ! " he snapped. A sharp pang made him remember the early days when he first obtained his driving license, his wild mother, and several broken windshields. " She guides me through the junkyard. She says right, I go right. I nearly smash the car into a pile of tires ! She downs a shot, throws the ash tray at my face, and laughs ! Now I think I have the right to drive as fast as I want. "

" Not while you're in the League you're not ! "

Her icy tone made Giovanni decrease his speed by almost half. Another pang reminded him of what Erika was like when enraged - not as bad as Delia but coming pretty close. He continued to drive, avoiding cops, firetrucks, and pokemon at all costs. All of his pangs disappeared, and all of the problems were settled. For the rest of the drive, everything went smoothly. Halfway through the drive, he shoved in a mix-tape into the cassette player, and no one complained. As the droning voice of his favorite politician rambled on how to make a ham sandwich, he allowed himself to be immersed into the world of driving.

Soon they reached Pallet Town, where the paved roads turned into dirt and gravel. A long time ago Giovanni vowed to never venture into a town filled with country yokels, but now he was doubtful of his reasoning. If someone like Delia could live in such a town, then was the place really that bad ? He clicked his tongue, noticing how blue the sky was and how fluffy the clouds were. As he drove his eyes met the patches of wildflowers with approval, and he thought of how the residents dealt with fleas. And then he reached their target.

Delia's house was well-kept, the Kantonian's dream of a white house with a picket fence. When he parked and they stepped out of the car, he saw that the fence guarded a garden and a giant tree. He figured that the garden would be filled with those wildflowers, but instead she planted tulips, daisies, and some other flowers he couldn't recognize. That couldn't be helped, though. Surge was growing restless, and so he had no choice but to ring the doorbell.

A rosy-cheeked pokemon answered the door, grinning from cheek to cheek. " Mime-mime ? "

From the pasty face, to the navy tufts of hair and giant hands, Giovanni recognized the greeter with utmost disappointment. There was no attractive jawline, nor a fuzzy patch of wild chest hairs. There was only a happy face and the pokemon it was attached to, making the man scowl in defeat. " Hello. You must be Mimey, " he mumbled, staring down at the doorstep. " Er, you wouldn't happen to be hiding a harpoon or a vacuum cleaner somewhere, would you ? "

" Mime ? "

" Of course you wouldn't. "

Mimey opened the door all the way, and the group advanced into the house. Like the outside the inside was just as cozy and inviting. Framed photos were hung up along the walls; Giovanni noticed a few of the pictures were of him in his normal days, without his notorious suits. A small smile curled up on his lips, and he was glad that the others were ignoring him. He was even more glad when Delia came and seated them all in the kitchen.

After offering them some tea and cookies, she sat down with them, a teacup in her own hands. Her eyes scanned the room, making sure that everyone was awake and not too distracted. An eyebrow was raised at Surge's tie, but there was no reason to comment on it, which she did not. Instead she just smiled and sipped at her teacup, ever the peacemaker. " So, how's everyone's day been so far ? "

" The usual, " Koga replied, swirling around the contents of his cup. " The continental breakfast at the hotel was disappointing. And Erika didn't like the few vegetarian dishes they had. " He glanced at Giovanni and drank some of his tea. " We decided to make a pit stop before we came over so we could carpool. Erika made soy pancakes. Er...soypans. "

Surge pounded on the table, shaking everything with his meaty fists. " My day's been totally unsatisfying ! Well...I got a tie. It's a professional tie, ain't it, Delia ? "

" Sure. It's a very nice tie, Surge. "

" Heh. Thanks. " The table was banged on again. " We should've came earlier, but for some reason I got lost. So then we went over to Gio's house to get some supplies. I never knew he had such a big house ! We made a tasty breakfast, and then I went upstairs and tried on a few of his suits. And then- "

" You did _what _? "

" Yeah, only one or two. Didn't think you'd mind. I had to cut off the sleeves, though. Those puny things wouldn't fit my macho muscles. But anyway, " He looked thoughtful as he searched for a good phrase, " I was trying on his suits, waiting for him to wake up. Guy sleeps like a princess, though. I shake him, and he doesn't budge. Shake him again, and again, and again. Nada. Had to yell at him just to get him out of bed. You ever have that problem with him, Del ? "

" He's a log when he sleeps. I never minded. He's always working so hard. "

" On those spiffy world domination plans, right ? "

" Who said anything about world domination plans ? " Giovanni growled.

" No one, gosh ! Just kidding with you, dude. "

" Don't call me dude ! "

Both men stood up and faced each other. Although Surge towered over Giovanni by a few inches, he was no match for the other's icy stares, slits with cold, hard pupils. He attempted to advance toward his tie-giver, but before he knew it he was pinned against the refrigerator. Erika and Koga nibbled at their cookies while Giovanni slammed the lieutenant's arms over and over against the freezer, creating a slight dent. Surge's face turned into a mix of red and sweat, but his captor would not relent. Giovanni wasn't about to stop creating those bruises.

He was about to make another dent when Delia tugged on his shirt and pulled him away. Surge flopped to the floor, catching his breath. Giovanni wanted to go in or another round, but the woman refused, not letting go of his clothes. " No, you don't ! I just bought that fridge a couple of years ago ! Now sit down ! "

She shoved him back into his seat. He flushed and scowled but decided it was better not to stand up again. " Woman, you know I would've replaced your fridge if it became necessary. "

" I don't want a new fridge, Vanni. I want my current fridge not to be destroyed ! "

" Fine. "

Surge rubbed his face. A dark, ugly bruise was beginning to develop, and a stream of blood was trickling down from his nose. He wiped some of the blood off, smearing it on the back of his hand. " Owwie. Man, why didn't we ever recruit you into the Army ? We coulda used you ! " Smear. " Yo, could someone get me an ice-pack or something ? My face is hurting, and my tie's all wrinkled. "

" Awww, you want a can of beer to make you feel better ? "

" Shut up, Koga. "

Delia sighed, opening the dented freezer. She tossed the lieutenant an ice-pack and reached for her teacup. " There you go. I put it in about an hour before you came, so it should be cold enough. "

" It is. Thanks, Delia. "

They fell silent for a few minutes. All that could be heard was the clock's ticking, its hands humming into a steady beat. When Mimey came into the room to clear their plates, he was greeted with several pairs of frustrated eyes. Deciding not to bother anyone for more cookies, the pokemon took the plates and stacked them in the sink, soaking them in water for future cleaning. He took one last look at Giovanni before going back upstairs, frantic. Psychic senses told him that something was off with the tall, square-headed man.

Meanwhile, said square-headed man felt something probing his mind. He wanted to blame it on that Mr. Mime but knew that he shouldn't blame everything on a silly pokemon. Instead he focused on the refrigerator, lean, tall, and with a giant dent in it. Maybe he'd buy another fridge for Delia anyway. It was better than most of the apology ideas he thought of in his spare time. Or maybe...maybe he could think of a way to take charge and impress everyone.

He cracked his knuckles and grinned. It was time to put on the business face. " Well, how 'bout that mystery puzzle we're supposed to be solving ? I'd like to start making plans for revenge soon. "

Everyone stared at him. Erika placed her tea on the table and raised an eyebrow, sending him a much more serious message than her usual happy glance. " Sure, " she murmured. A hand adjusted her headband. " You've seen the evidence. We're all here to make suggestions, but it's not our..._business_ that's being jeopardized right now. Any suggestions you have would be much better than what we can make up...I think. Right, Koga ? "

" Heh. Don't make him confused now. Let your feelings out, Gio. "

Giovanni shrugged. " Well. Hmmm. I've made a lot of enemies in my days. Shouldn't have a list, but I do. It seems that these past couple of decades everyone's out to get me. For all we know, it could be Mother who blew up the gym and making such a ruckus. It's not like she's locked up in jail or a home. " Remembering the last time he visited her, gray-streaked with that menacing smile, he somewhat regretted that she was still sane. He shrugged again. " I have as much of an idea as you all do. Not my fault I'm so damn attractively evil. "

More stares. He stared back. " Yes, what seems to be the problem now ? "

Surge snickered. " Attractively ? Gio, what kind of man are you ? Your attitude sucks. Your machoness sucks. Your hairdo sucks. "

" What ? "

" You heard me right, Sleepin' Beauty ! You can't compare to _my _sexy machoness ! No one can compete with this brand of machoness, especially now that I'm on a professional level. Just look at this tie ! You know everyone wants this tie. This tie's eye-candy. This tie's the best eye-candy around, you betcha ! In fact- "

" I'll strangle you with that tie if you don't shut up ! "

Silence. Delia patted both men on the shoulder. " There, there, you two. No need to make a fuss over just a tie. And I think attractively sounds cute. Just keep your hands and don't choke each other, all righty ? "

" Okie-dokie. "

" I suppose so. No promises, though. "

" You better promise, " Delia warned.

" What if I cross my fingers ? "

" _Giovanni... _"

" Fine. Whatever. "

* * *

" -when the Viridian Gym burst into flames. The Viridian police have investigated the scene, but no charges have yet been filed. Celadon's gym leader, Erika, head of Kanto's gym leaders, has made a public announcement to alert anyone who may have spotted the suspect or suspects. A reward may be entitled if suspects are considered to be armed and dangero- "

"_ AND NOW CRASHER WAKE HAS CHAIRED HIS OPPONENT ! **GORGE~OUS !** "_

" Surge ! "

Koga smacked Surge's hand, his main objective to take back control of the remote. They were all situated in the living room, watching the small television that graced their eyesight. It was decided that they should take a break from business to avoid any more conflict, though Giovanni noted that that plan was failing. He sipped at his tea and watched with amusement as Surge and Koga battled for the remote. Clearly the lieutenant had the advantage, but Koga was very flexible with ninja weapons. And he had Erika, who condemned most kinds of fighting, even on television. The outcome could go either way.

His thoughts wandered away from the battle. Delia was still in the kitchen, washing the dishes they had dirtied. He wondered why she didn't make that Mimey of hers do the work, but she insisted she'd do it herself. The second thought was why she had a butler pokemon when he did jack, but he tried to repress that thought. They all knew she liked to depend on no one, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

Still, he felt bad for leaving her alone while he kept himself entertained. Avoiding the lieutenant's crashing to the floor, he stepped aside and went into the kitchen. She was drying a plate, eying the dented refrigerator with slight annoyance. That look faded when she spotted him, replaced with one of warmth. " Hi, there, Vanni. Did you run out of tea ? "

" No, I'm fine. Surge and Koga might bloody up the carpet, though. "

" Oh, it's fine. I can get it out. "

She placed the plate in the cabinet and looked up at him. He was startled to see her within breathing distance of him, dishtowel in hand. No one had been that close to him in a long time. " Vanni, are you going to be okay with this mess happening ? They might try to go after you again. "

" I'll be all right. Not the first time someone's tried it. You know that. "

" What about Persian ? "

Giovanni eyed the snoozing cat near the back door. " What about him ? That furball's a natural slice and dicer. I'll be fine, Delia. "

" The hell you're not ! "

He almost jumped at the concerned look she flashed at him. The closeness only made him feel more uncomfortable. " You say you're gonna be fine, but we have no idea who's doing this. It _could _be your mother for all we know. Or it could be someone who wants to shoot your brains out ! What'll happen to you, and Persian, and all of your minions at Team Rocket ? "

" I got a back-up. She's pretty rough with her missions, though. And the worst mouth, like a sailor's. "

" I don't care ! What about you ? "

" What about me ? I don't care if I get my brains splattered ! It's been coming to me for a while now- "

The woman suddenly yanked his polo and started to shake him. A rosy red started to spread across his face as he smelled her lotion. It was like being a young middle-ager all over again. " Giovanni, I-am-going-to... kill you myself if you say that again ! " Her nails were almost going through the polo, nearly touching his chest hair. " You've got responsibilities to take care of still ! You can't die yet ! "

" Uh, what kind of responsibilities ? "

" . . .child support. "

Hands went on her shoulders to steady them both. He began to laugh as he patted her head, feeling somewhat relieved. " Child support. That's a real funny one, Delia. Heh. "

" Mm-hmm. " She let go of his polo, keeping one hand on his chest. A light pink was starting to show on her own face. " I just don't want you hurt, Vanni. You're welcome to stay here anytime. "

" Thanks. I'd like it if you came by sometime,too. My home has been through some remodeling since the last time you visited. "

" Mm-hmm. "

Another pat on the head. Both of them sweatdropped. " I'll be fine, Delia. No bullets or blood or anything. I promise. "

" No crossing your fingers. "

" I know. "

Her hand went away from his chest as she backed away. Giovanni also relinquished his touch, never letting his gaze escape from her. His thoughts started to wander in a pleasant direction. Maybe he would take up her offer and stay in the peaceful town for a week or two while they tried to solve the mystery. And then maybe he'd be able to convince her to stay with him for another week or two. Paperwork was definitely not his priority. His mind drifted further into bliss until there was a crash.

" DELIA ! " Loud and macho, Surge's voice grew louder as he stormed into the kitchen. " Uhh, don't be mad, Delia, but uhhh, that TV was in the way, and so I think I killed your TV. "

" Yeah, one giant hole in the television. Broken or Erika's a dude, " Koga cackled.

Delia's eyes bulged at the sight of the television, a gaping hole showing its wires and light bulbs. Something stirred within Giovanni, and it was not the tea.

"_ IMMA CHOKE YOU WITH THAT TIE, SUUUURGE !_ "

End


	7. Mr Pest and Me

Chapter 7 : Mr. Pest and Me

_Yay. I think I'm finally getting into the swing of things with this updating stuff. XD I feel awesome. :3 Um...yeah, so enjoy and bask in Domino's craziness...er...I mean, "business skills. " n-n;;_

* * *

" Crackpot...crackpot...ooh, MIA. Probably went on a damn vacation somewhere. This is gonna be hard. "

Domino flipped through a dusty roster book that contained fifty years' worth of scientists. Since Sebastian's office was occupied by their lovely hostage, the three of them decided to relocate in Giovanni's office. Managing to convince Mondo that breaking into their leader's personal space was for the greater good was hard yet simple. She had to admit that it was an excellent working area, although Giovanni would probably have to replace the doorknob. Why did that man set himself up for an easy robbery, anyway ? Weren't crime leaders supposed to have better security systems by now ? Pfft, it wasn't medieval times anymore.

She flipped through another page as she curled up more in the leather wheely-chair. Research wasn't her strong suit; when it came to the essays with the Team Rocket initiation, she made sure to cover her plagiarizing tracks. And like the essays and research, most of these scientists pretty much had the same backstory. Behold, meet Mr. Scientist who was just kicked out of med school for an experiment gone horribly awry. He lives with his mother for a few months, but soon she finds out that he's infecting the family Charmander with foreign African diseases, so she cuts off his funding. Then he lives in a box, blah-blah-blah, soon gets offered a position as a Team Rocket scientist. A few would have spastic fits but would usually have heavy, sweaty sex with the boss (at least...the previous one). Now she knew why these scientists were virtually useless.

Seeing Sebastian's picture in the roster book was proof enough. His story didn't exactly fit that general background, but it came pretty close. He was one of the few crackpot scientists who graduated med school, but he still lived with his mom for a pretty long time. After pestering him about the issue for a full ten minutes, he decided to take a break and watch Proton explode for the chuckles. Well, she didn't really need him. And she didn't really want Mondo. That boy was drawing a rocket ship on a piece of computer paper, but his mumbling was driving her to the point of throwing the book at him. Still, at least he was busy enough to not talk to her. It allowed her to concentrate on finding that rat.

There were a couple of scientists who really caught her eye. She remembered Dr. Fuji, who was reported MIA a few years ago after a certain incident. Between the book and her own personal recollection, he was going somewhat batty in the previous months preceding his disappearance. Kid died, wife left him, obsessed with the art of cloning. Rumors claimed his lease on life kicked the bucket after something called a Mewtwo destroyed the laboratory on New Island. It all sounded familiar, yet she was still young when Fuji went poof. He didn't seem the most likely candidate for an overthrow, but being a med school colleague of Pointy's didn't make her trust him.

Then there was that old guy with the orange hair, Doctor Bomba or whatever. She hated him. That guy was a total spazbag, always ordering Botch and Cassidy around like he owned the place. His history fit that general scientist category, too. Originating from the days where television was in black and white and jukeboxes were popular, Orange-Head was kicked out of med school after performing mutations on fetuses (although somehow he managed to gain a degree two decades later). He became one of Madame Boss's top scientists and lovers, skilled in several positions and "medicine-making" techniques. When she stepped down from office, Orange-Head had to deal with Giovanni's wrath, which wasn't very pleasant. They constantly clashed heads with ideas, tactics, and personality, a fact Domino herself could vouch for in present times. Crazy crackpot.

Nevertheless, she doubted it could be him, though she ripped his page out along with Fuji's and set them aside for later purposes. Already the roster book was thumbed through several times, and she still couldn't pinpoint anyone on the crime. With a sigh she dropped the book and stared out the window that extended wide like a wall. As much as she tried, she could never pinpoint how many digits her boss had in his pocket, either. Whatever the number was, he could have at least picked a better view than a canyon. No point in having Headquarters by a canyon if incompetent grunts were never pushed off of the rocks. It just made driving a pain in the ass.

" Ooh, Professor, Professor. I finished the rocket ship. "

Domino spun around in the chair to see that Sebastian was back, coffee in hand. Next to him Mondo was showing off a well-drawn rocket with the Team Rocket logo plastered on the top. " See, Professor, I'm sketching a design for a rocket in case the boss plans for outer space adventures, " he babbled. " It'll have plenty of room, with a portable office and kitty litter for Persian and everything. Oh...um...well, that'd be for the engineers to decide, but I'm sure they'd take my ideas into consideration...I think. "

" That's nice, Mondo. " Gently pushing the boy aside, Pointy set his mug down on Giovanni's desk and smirked. " You enjoying your fantasy as Giovanni's lapcat ? " he teased, raising an eyebrow at Domino's annoyed expression.

" No. Research sucks. "

" Ahh, there goes the dream of becoming a fellow scientist like myself. "

" Shut it, Pointy. " The girl kicked the desk and leaned back as the chair scooted back a couple of inches. She began to twirl a blond curl around her fingers, watching as Mondo stared at his stupid rocket. Stupid as he was, she was still jealous of his drawing skills. " Dumdum over there has a good idea going on...not with the stupid rocket, but with Giovanni. God, I wanna strangle that man and show him a vacation in the hospital ! He picks a real fanfreaktastic time to bail on us ! "

" Well, MissDomino, it's not really his fault. And what can we do about it ? "

" Imma call him ! " Domino snapped. " I'll track that lasagna-eating jerk if it comes down to it. If I have to deal with you two idiots, he's not gonna _get_ a vacation ! "

She reached for her cell phone and searched for Giovanni's number among the wave of people in her address book. Sebastian walked over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. " Is it really worth calling him ? You know how cranky he gets when you abuse the phone privilege. And didn't he change his number the last time you called him ? "

" I found his last number, didn't I ? "

" Impossible child. "

" Whatever. "

Finding the number with ease, she made no haste in dialing her beloved boss. Mondo cringed and was pleased that she didn't make him place the call. Likewise, Domino was also glad that she was handling such a high authority figure with her own two gloved hands. Within several rings the other end answered with a gruff "Hello ?" Just like the boss man to be cranky on his vacation time. Nevertheless, Domino didn't become an elite agent just by being treated like a candy princess, and so she pursed her lips, ready to make an equally (albeit disrespectful) gruff comeback. " Yo, Sir, spit out that martini. We got some big business to deal with today. "

" D-009, what is the meaning of you spouting out such nonsense ? " Yep, Giovanni wasn't too pleased at her comeback. She chuckled under her breath at the mental image of him smashing a martini glass. " I am very busy conducting my own business right now, an- "

" This is no time to be pulling on G-strings, Sir. I'm talking about actual business. "

" So am I ! What the hell do you think you're doing, accusing me of infidelity so casually ? Do you honestly think that your paycheck falls from the sky every week ? I swear, if I had a dollar for every time I changed my number because of you- "

Her fingers made the phone creep away from her ear. Nope, he wasn't too pleased at all. Screaming, in fact. By now his uncontrollable rage, bilingual insults, and choked-up expressions no longer fazed her. That big, bad man wasn't nearly as threatening over the phone. However, her innocent jabs and teases often did lead to a dip in her weekly salary. Besides, despite how tempting it was, there was no time for playing around given the situation. Business almost always came first. Reluctantly the phone came back to her ear. " Sorry, Sir. I got Mondo and Pointy with me, and we're in your office lookin' up stuff. I wouldn't be doing research if the situation didn't call for immediate action. "

" I see. " He paused, sounding lost in thought over the earpiece. Domino wondered if he was trying to fetch another martini while holding the phone. However, he seemed to consider her words, grunting and continuing in a hushed voice, " Listen, Domino, I think you and I are on the same page, but we have to work this out carefully. I'm in Pallet right now. I'll bring my crew, and you can bring Mondo and Sebastian, and we can meet at some place in Viridian, maybe a cafe. Probably around three. Does that sound good ? "

" Sure, whatever. Talk to you later, then ? "

" Yes. And for the love of God, don't get shot. We need all the help we can get. "

" Roger that, Boss-Sir. BT over and out. "

She ended the call and stuffed the phone back in her pocket. Great, now they had to act like normal civilians. That wasn't much of a problem. Due to the stakeouts she did on a regular basis, there was plenty of civilian clothing in her closet for all three of them, in both male and female quality. If things didn't sound good with Giovanni, things weren't looking too good for them, either. And what the hell was he doing in the middle of nowhere, anyway ? There was no time to question orders, though.

Without a word Mondo and Sebastian could almost tell exactly what the mood was from her grimace. She shrugged, standing up from the wheely-chair with reluctance. Maybe in another lifetime would she be able to relax in the luxury of Giovanni's office. For now business would have to come first. " Listen, boys, and listen well, " she addressed them gruffly. " We're goin' on an adventure. It may be hard, and you may die, but either way Team Rocket's future is hangin' in the toilet. Any questions ? "

" May I be allowed to pee first, Miss Domino ? "

" Dammit, Mondo ! Yeah, go ahead. "

* * *

After all of their necessities were met, the trio ambled down carelessly toward Domino's room. They would've been slower, but Domino insisted that this whole situation was urgent. She skipped a few paces ahead of her comrades, keeping a sharp lookout for any hung grunts who were looking for a free latte. Granted, her living quarters had better neighbors than most, but bums were bums for a , she was a safe distance from Mondo touching her again, and so she continued to be the ringleader.

Sebastian winced when the girl opened up the door to a bunch of frilly throw pillows. The pinks and reds ached of a happy, girly lifestyle that everybody with common sense knew wasn't associated with the Black Tulip. Mondo considered touching the lacy tablecloth but decided against it, fearing for his hands. Somehow it wasn't right for that stuffed Teddiursa to sit on the stool. That Eevee blanket shouldn't have been draped over the row of Horsea figurines. This was beyond defying the world order. This was just like asking for the apocalypse to come and crush everybody with a Ponyta-driven chariot and a giant hammer.

Domino ignored the chaos she created, instead opting to dive into her closet. Several Diglett coasters nearly fell on her head when she opened the door. A cluttered mess of pokemon merchandise greeted her vision, from Clefairy panties to Smoochum-themed Chapstick. It had to have been there, though. There was no other place she could've kept it. She rummaged through more panties and coasters, along with even more cutesy items, until she found her object of desire, her notorious Pest Chest.

It was a simple black chest, decorated with a single black tulip slinking across its cover. Mr. Pest may have looked small, but his insides held so much clothing that it could make a fashion model cry. This was the baby that saved Domino from many jail sentences during her time with Team Rocket. Although she never used Mr. Pest for "good" purposes, he would still work wonders in a pinch. That chest didn't fail her yet.

She gestured for Mondo and Sebastian to crowd around her and see what would fit them best. Their eyes soon met a wide assortment of clothing. Hats, wigs, shorts, suits, and other stuff were all neatly packed into that rectangular shape. There were also accessories, so many of them that could mix and match without hesitation. And what wasn't practical was once again adorable, like a fluffy pair of Skitty ears. Domino considered giving those to Mondo but instead handed him a classic beanie with a spinner glued to the top. " Here, put this on, " she ordered.

To Mondo she also gave him a polo, some khakis, and a clip-on tie. Sebastian was given an oversized leather vest and plain t-shirt, some ratty jeans, and a biker's bandana. After arguing to keep his glasses, he reluctantly hung a pair of goggles around his neck, lest his glasses be broken. Domino herself then struggled to fit into what looked like a schoolgirl's uniform two sizes too small. The others were forced to turn away as she snapped her bra open and placed a few tulip buds in the spaces. She could hear complaints over her shirt, and she just hoped Mondo wasn't looking at her pimply back. That pervert. Pointy probably wasn't much better, either, but at least he wasn't sounding as distracted. " I'm an old man, not a veteran biker, " he muttered, " and Mondo looks like he's five. Do you really think normal people wear this ? "

" Better deal with it. It's hard finding clothes for men. " Domino grabbed a couple of pink ribbons to tie in her hair. If a beret was too obvious to wear, she'd settle for the next best thing. " Besides, I've always seen you as the outlaw type. Not with the glasses, though. You need to totally get some contacts for your blindness, dude. "

" Contacts can't help me anymore. Not strong enough for these eyes. "

" Hmph. Always excuses. "

Forget Pointy's babbling. There was something making noise outside of the room, and it wasn't the average bum. Stomping. Low, heavy voices. She reached for the door and opened it, anything to decipher those muffled sounds. It wasn't until all three of them crept out of the room that they saw who was coming for them in the opposite direction. One cackling voice, one deep voice, neither sounding or looking very pleasant. Another quick glance also showed two pistols and a sour-looking Gloom. Of all the people Domino didn't want to cross paths with, it was those two. Petrel and Ariana. " Hehe. So, if we see 'em, we shoot 'em on sight, right, Ari ? " Petrel clarified. " Because I wanted to bounce those curls around before we have to go. "

" Yes ! " the woman snapped. " Look, I don't care what you do afterwards. Go ahead and teach that bitch a lesson if you gotta. Just - look, I don't even know how I got paired up with you. Such a creep-o. Where'd that jerk Proton go, anyway ? "

Petrel shrugged. " Dunno. Last time I saw him was in the ol' goat's office. "

" Shit. Well, whatever. Archer's supposed to be meeting us soon. Gloom, go ahead and track down our little bait. Sweet Scent ! "

A heavy mist formed and spread throughout the hallway, concentrating its sweetness on the targets. Domino took one whiff and gagged, disgusted by the thick aroma of honey and possible toxic waste. She waved it away from her; some of the mist went backward and burned her eyes. That was definitely not an ordinary Sweet Scent. Ariana probably snuck into Team Rocket's medicine cabinet and loaded her pokemon with all of that performance-enhancing gunk. But this was not the time to examine those scientific things.

She glanced at Mondo's hand and groaned. Not even a glove would save her from direct skin contact this time. Groaning again she grabbed the boy's hand and began to run. With Sebastian taking up the rear, they continued their opposite direction, trying to gain as much distance from the guns as possible. The stairs were right up ahead, and as long as Mondo didn't trip or anything, they'd be okay. Just one big handy-dandy okay.

They made it down two flights of stairs when something plodded down behind them. The smell of honey and toxic waste reemerged, Ariana's Gloom made its presence known by smell alone. Domino cursed her luck. If even the slightest trail of Sweet Scent reached Ariana and Petrel, their cover would already be blown. There weren't a lot of great options to deal with the pokemon, either. From the hardened look in its slitted eyes, Gloom proved to be the smart toughie. A sweet adversary in an otherwise rotten situation, yet Gloom had to be dealt with, and fast.

Another two flights of stairs flew by before the trio stopped. Domino kept a few paces away from Gloom, who almost fell face-first as it waddled down the steps. It grumbled under its breath, spraying another blast of Sweet Scent that caused one of humans to wobble, the geeky boy. The girl with the angry gaze locked her eyes on the creature, not daring to lose sight of it. Gloom returned the favor, leaning one leaf against the stair, letting out a low growl from its thick, moist lips. It would make its trainer proud, maybe enough so that it'd be able to evolve into a mighty Vileplume. Then no one would want to mess with its fierce greatness.

The girl crept a step forward and lowered herself. Her narrowed face showed no signs of mercy toward anything. " Imma give you 'til the count of three to stop the smell, Grassy, " she warned, grimacing.

Was she serious ? By the deadly glint in her eyes, she seemed to be. A grin pulled on Gloom's face, and it ignored the human's babbling as it tried to hold itself steady. Trainer Ariana may have been a bit screwy, but this girl was a real nut. She even looked funny, with those ridiculous curls and kiddish outfit. Gloom spotted confusion upon the old man's face as it laughed and cackled at the group. If only humans were smarter than they actually looked. Even its trainer and her friends weren't the smartest Pidgey on the block.

If only it would've listened to the girl's demands. While it was spewing out tears of joy, Gloom overlooked the tulip bulb that aimed at its chest at the sound of "three." A crackling sound thudded against its front side just seconds before the bottom half of its chin exploded in a burst of bones, blood, and drool. The pokemon howled and slid to the floor, clutching its face as Sweet Scent and urine sprayed in all directions. Distant sounds of footsteps were approaching them, becoming louder and louder at the second.

Domino kicked the Gloom once, then jerked Mondo forward and began running again, the professor right behind them. There was no time to rake up sympathies for the injured pokemon. Mondo, on the other hand, wasn't as composed. " M-Miss Domino, " he squeaked, rubbing a teary eye, " M-M-Miss Do-hic-mino. That po-poor pokemon. Are we just leaving it-hic-there ? "

" Gee, Mondo, you're brilliant. Of course we're leaving it there ! You think Imma let it just mock me like that ? "

" B-B-But it's only following o-orders ! "

" Mondo..."

" Well, m-maybe if you would've talked t-to it..."

" _Goddamn it, Mondo !_ "

She pushed Mondo from her grasp and rushed up three flights of stairs to see that Gloom, facedown, was attempting a Synthesis on itself. Neither looked too pleased when she picked the Gloom up and slid down three stair banisters, just ahead of Ariana and Petrel. At the sight of her pokemon being carried by the enemy, Ariana screamed and fired down at them. Bullets spun past Domino's head, arms, and legs, along with Gloom's petals. To make matters worse, Sweet Scent spiraled into her nose, and she buried Gloom's face into her bosom, trying not to die at every obstacle trying to kill her.

Toward the exit she finally caught up with Mondo and Sebastian, who raised an eye at her. She glared at both of them, squishing the Gloom that was wanting to beat her every bone. A crimson bloodstain oozed around her shoulder area, and she grimaced. That was one of her favorite outfits. " Never again ! " she hissed. " If Imma get shot, it's not gonna be for saving some crazy Gloom bent on exposing my allergies ! "

Gloom nodded from beneath the soft, squishy things. It also didn't want to be killed just for the girl.

Both men sighed. Mondo turned away from Domino's cold glare, somewhat guilty for making her risk her life. The distant voices were reaching closer to them again, just as the exit was in hand's touch. Well, even if they were a bunch of morons, Domino wouldn't let them die like this. She threw Gloom at Mondo's head and gathering all of her strength, kicked the door open and flailing.

They ran about ten paces when someone jumped out in front of them, stern with a gun in hand. Archer would've had three perfect hits had not Gloom slapped him across the face as he fired. Instead the bullets whizzed into the tires of a green Cadillac. While they strode past them, he grunted and fired several more times in their direction. Of course, none of the bullets were lucky enough to hit any of them. Gloom wiggled against Mondo's beanie, and Domino scanned the parking lot, searching for a car, _any_ car that would be able to help them make their escape. Something powerful, yet average.

Ariana and Petrel stomped out of Headquarters, loaded guns in hand. A wicked smirk was on Ariana's face, her red eyes clouded with murderous intent. Petrel was grim and serious, yet that goofy grin wasn't completely washed off his face. They were closing in on all of them, ready to shoot anyone on target. Domino cursed herself again, then found just what they were looking for - a hefty beige Jeep, reminiscent of one driven in the Hoennese deserts. It looked a lot like what Pointy drove around, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting into the Jeep, driving the Jeep, and getting that repulsive smell out of her hair.

She backflipped, leaping onto the hood of a dingy gray truck. Everyone watched her slide from the vehicle and make her way into the Jeep. Mondo and Gloom exchanged a wary look, paused, then followed after Domino. Finally, Sebastian hesitated before running off after his younger companions. It looked pretty obvious that he was indeed the proud owner of the safari Jeep. Nevertheless, he shook his head and piled into the backseat, merely hoping that the Gloom wouldn't stink up his vehicle.

At least quite a few faces were twisted from jolly to enraged. All three of the executives cursed, grunted, and fired their pistols at them. Domino grinned, relishing in the failures' misery. The only thing that would better their advantage was if the moron kept the car keys in there, and-

And a pair of car keys was dangling in the mirror's reflection ?

" Just be glad you picked the right Jeep to carjack, " Pointy muttered, rolling his eyes.

He tossed her the keys, which she immediately jabbed and twisted into the ignition. The Jeep wheezed, beeped, and whizzed backward, nearly backing into the barbed fence. From the reflection Pointy glared at the driver, threatening her with his dark eyes. Domino winced, knowing very well that she wasn't the best driver in Kanto. There was a reason why she cheated in order to earn her driver's license.

_BAM !_

The Jeep swerved a few degrees and slammed against a pile of rocks. Domino was knocked back into focus to find that only a few feet behind, a pickup truck was gaining speed after them. She saw Archer leaning out of the driver's side, shooting crazily as if he was trying to assassinate the president. Those were some crazy villains, all right. The scientist they were working for_ must've_ been a nutcase, no doubt about that. And didn't any of them even think that Proton was left behind, even remember to try and look for him ? For just the slightest moment, she felt a pang of pity for the green-haired dude.

Then she remembered he was the same dude that ordered her to make him a sandwich like some servant, and she gritted her teeth. The Jeep swerved again, recklessly skidding along the canyon's edge. Mondo hugged Gloom and squeaked, wishing the seat belt was tighter around them. He watched from the rear mirror the enemies' car slithering from side to side like an Arbok, just waiting to strike again. To just jump headfirst into the face of danger, without heed of any consequences, was a very brave act for Miss Domino to follow. Even in her bloodsoaked outfit, she showed a lot of courage for a Rocket.

He decided to sneak a glance at her. Her face was set in that deep focus, probably thinking about the meeting with the boss. She seemed to always be thinking about the boss...or Mr. Pest, whoever he was. There was no time thinking about that, though, All of them needed to focus on the mission, or they'd be shot. Still he was very glad that Domino saved the grumpy Gloom, even if half of its chin was busted open. Hopefully a few more Synthesis routines would do the trick. Or maybe a few surgeries.

Surgery was the least of Domino's worries, however. Paying no attention to the speed, she ran over a stop sign, sending the board flying through the air. They were all still on the canyon road, but the forest and city were close, maybe about another ten minute drive. Soon the police would be on their tails if things didn't get cleaner, a fact Domino wasn't too thrilled about at the thought. She had too many close calls with Viridian Jenny for her liking. Unlike the other regions, Kantonian cops were known not to take a bribe so easily, especially Viridian Jenny.

But soon they'd be meeting with Giovanni, and they'd make sense out of all this. Even though all of this happened, even though Archer was _still_ desperately shooting at them, she couldn't help but feel the slightest thrill race throughout her body. After all, she was still the Black Tulip, a title that made her grin with pride. And she was grinning now, driving almost eighty miles an hour down the narrow road. " I haven't felt this alive in so long ! " she cried.

" Maybe it's time to pull the plug ? "

" Shut it, Pointy. "

They continued to plummet down the road when something rumbled under the ground, then popped. The executives' truck propelled into the air, then crashed into a nearby tree. Domino heard Ariana's shrill voice scream in rage, and the girl couldn't help but smirk. Mr. Explosion was only a lost Farfetch'd with a broken leek. Fate must've wanted them to go along forward for this to happen.

And so they continued to cruise in the Jeep.

End


	8. Grand Expectations

Chapter 8: Grand Expectations

_Yay, new chapter. n.n I should be updating over the next few weeks, considering I'm already on chapter eleven and I just need to type out what's in between.;; So, er...enjoy. :D_

* * *

As a highly-respected crime leader within the Kantonian borders, he had certain expectations to live up to when it came to dealing with situations. Unlike the other regions' baddies, who all gathered in the common denominators of brutality and belligerent attitude, Kanto's main villain man was a civil businessman under the watchful public eye. To keep the police force and other threatening outsiders away, he made sure that a small chunk of his finances went to the support of other crazed morons. Viridian's pro-environmental status was majorly pushed by a bit of other green; several charities also had that green push and would dive into bankruptcy if they found out the green came from a rogue crime lord. He even met with several mayors every year, eager to help them all improve their communities. Who said generosity had to be a completely good thing ?

Therefore, as the civil businessman he was in public, Giovanni tried his hardest not to crack up at the situation he was presented with at the moment. Around two his suave black car parked in the back of a fast-food joint. He hated eating out at such greasy places and would've preferred to be at the cafe, but Surge kept kicking his seat until he finally relented. The lieutenant was lucky that it was lunchtime, too, for when they all piled out of the car, he wasn't the only one hungry. Being a civil businessman, Giovanni kept his cool as the five of them scooted into two booths and waited on orders of a greasy lunch. At least Delia sat next to him.

An hour later he almost blew off his top when a biker, a nerd, and a loudmouthed schoolgirl waltzed into the place and headed for his direction. That had to have been Domino's doing, as the other two had enough sense to actually _dress_ like civilians and not people from a Halloween cult. Just that skimpy school uniform alone drew the attention of half the men in the restaurant. Surge and Koga were no exceptions, critically eying the unbuttoned vest and short skirt. "Hey, Koga," Surge said from the second booth. (Of course none of his friends wanted to sit with him and his poor eating habits.) "You, uh, you still have that cell phone with the camera in it ?"

"Yeah. What do you want it for ?"

Eying the skirt to check for any "wardrobe malfunctions", Surge almost spat out his French fries. Koga gave him a disgusted look as he rubbed his hands in embarrassment. "I want to send my son some pictures for his birthday. Never know when you need references."

"References of _what_ ?"

"Motivation to help his pokemon out, y'know ? They work long and hard all the time."

"His birthday isn't for another three months," Koga countered. "You sick pervert."

Erika also disapproved of the trio's choice of style, though maybe for different reasons. "Those poor people don't know what 'casual' is. I can perhaps see the children dressing in certain ways, but their father must have no boundaries if wants to look like a biker hippie !" She glanced at Sebastian, who was feeling as much disapproval as she was as he looked around for a place to hide. "Look at him, Koga, that poor man. He seems so lost with his children. He probably doesn't even know why he came in here. As a proud gym leader, I think I have some change to spare."

"Hey, Vanni, doesn't that look like Sebastian ?" Delia asked.

Giovanni winced. "Yeah. I've asked them to join us."

"Join us ? Giovanni, this is how you let your employees act ? You should be ashamed of letting them be so unprofessional !" Erika scolded. She let go of her glass of iced tea and pointed at him. There was no stopping her when she wanted to reprimand someone. "As a gym leader, you have certain expectations to meet. When I have my trainers stand out on the field, I just don't let them dress like barbarians. Employees should be able to dress in a graceful, confident way, you know what I mean ?"

"Yeah, but obviously I can't just let them walk in here with their own uniforms because the police will be all over us !" Giovanni snapped. "Either you let them dress like morons or I'll rot in jail, thank you very much !"

His mood should have improved by the time the other group joined them, but instead it worsened. While Sebastian politely conversed with Koga and Erika fawned over Mondo's spinny top, he was left with his schoolgirl agent. Domino was usually a flirt, but that uniform made her look like one of those groupie girls, bouncy curls and all. There was also something that added to her charm (or maybe her cruelty), something wriggling in her arms. Upon closer inspection the wiggler was revealed to be a sour-looking Gloom, very displeased about something. Even with Erika's disapproval, he wasn't going to drive himself mad over a little indecency.

Instead his from deepened at the way his agent was looking at Delia. Nothing too serious on the surface, but a glare was hidden right under that friendly face. Delia nor Domino had been introduced to each other before, yet he could just sense the questions that crept upon the younger girl's tongue. Being involved with solving a case made zero difference if she'd even mumble the word he was thinking she'd say. He took a short breath and folded his hands, ready to strike at any time.

Domino sensed his agitation and bit back whatever she was about to say, instead opting to drop the Gloom and lean forward in the sweetest and most innocent way she could muster. Her sunny smile was what destroyed dozens of men's hearts, although this time she wasn't trying to infiltrate any buildings. This was personal. "Ohh, hello, Sir," she greeted, sounding like a completely different psychopath. "We got here as fast as we could, but people were trying to chase us. No biggie. We got a Gloom." Glancing over Delia for a few seconds, her smile grew wider. "Ohh, who's this beauty, Sir ? She looks like she could pass for one of those supermodels, totally !"

"Honey, what the heck did you do to this pokemon ?"

The older woman shook her head and picked up the grass pokemon. Gloom hesitated at first as it sat on the soft lap, then chirped in pleasure as the woman stroked its leaves. "Oh, look what happened to you, Mr. Gloom. You have such a nasty mark down there on your face." She ignored the angry look that was suddenly splattered all over Domino's face, wiping Gloom's chin with a napkin. "Aww, we'll make sure to get you to feel in no time at all, won't we? As soon as we get you all cleaned up, I'll make you the best recovery breakfast ever. That is, if your trainer will let me."

"I'm not his trainer," Domino growled. "He's not my pal, buddy, or any kind of friend. He's not Mondo's or Pointy's, either. He's just some terrorist little bitch that I picked up on the way. You wanna keep him, old lady, go ahead. I think he'd actually do quite nice with you and your old ladiness. A bitch and a whore. What a perfect combo meal."

"That's not very nice, sweetie."

Gloom spat out a mouthful of dirty pokemon words. Giovanni struggled with his civility as his arm somehow snaked across Delia's back and pulled her closer to him. He sipped at his drink and focused his glare on the table, knowing that the others were staring at him. If he couldn't lose his temper in public, he'd deal with Domino later. For now everyone's priority had to be the case. "Well, now that you've met everybody, you may report your business," he stated, taking another sip. "What do you three have to say that's so important for my ears ? I know we all didn't gather here just for a friendly chat and a burger."

"I did."

"Shut up, Surge."

Surge grimaced and went back to pile driving his double cheeseburger. Sebastian and Mondo shuffled into the seats across from the lieutenant, avoiding direct contact with their boss. Gloom continued to sniff the fresh fabric softener on Delia's skirt, wondering how much the curly-haired chick would get it. Domino was already caving in under pressure and pulling out several sheets of paper from her skirt. Not the best place to do that in, but it worked. She was ready to present information in a calm, collected manner.

"So, listen up, Boss, Pointy, Mondo, and any of you other weird crazies who wanna know what the hell's been going on," she started gruffly. Very calm and collected, similar to that of a Primeape's Thrash attack. "Giovanni, you may be on vacation right now, but there are others within Team- the team- who are working long and hard for something bigger than a vacation."

"We all know what you do for a living, honey," Delia chirped.

"Yeah, whatever." Domino shook her head and shuffled papers, somewhat agitated by the fact that three old people and an Army pervert knew she was a criminal. Maybe she shouldn't have confronted Giovanni with the problem so soon. "Anyway, it was just a normal day for us, la-la-la, picked up Mondo 'cause he was being a whiny crybaby as usual. We were gonna bother Sebastian since the cafeteria was hosting some kinda rager party, and-"

"Wait, an unauthorized rager party without my permission ?"

"Shut up, Sir. The whole friggin' headquarters was Party Central ! You can't just go on vacation and expect everyone to continue working every day !"

"I _do_ expect that !" Giovanni barked back. "If they want to goof off on the job, they should've joined another criminal organization !"

"Fine, fine, I'm just telling you what happened. We were gonna bother Sebastian since the cafeteria was doing, uh, inappropriate things, when we reached Floor Six. There was some talk among the four goof- those four executives that are always on the best missions, Archer and them."

"Archer ? And Ariana ? And those two knuckleheads with the weird haircuts ?"

"Yeah, them." Domino paused and held back a sweatdrop, knowing the next part would be hard to tell him. Those four monsters may have been goofballs to her, but Giovanni handpicked them to be executives for a reason. They were all specially skilled, experienced, and smooth talkers. He held them in high esteem, and if she didn't put their involvement in the best way possible, she could be severely demoted. Those stupid goofballs. "Sir, they were talking about certain plans. When Mondo and me went to see Pointy over here, we saw the coverage of the incident with the Viridian City gym. We were thinking, uh, thinking that they, uh- Pointy, _you_ tell him !"

Sebastian sighed. "We think they want to overthrow you as leader of Team Rocket."

"_What ?_ You've got a lot of nerve trying to frame others and tell me this is a goddamn business meeting !"

"Hey, hey, hear me out here ! It's not like I_ want_ my job to get the toilet !" Yup, harder than she expected. Seeing Giovanni's face already turning a pale shade of red, she had to choose her next words wisely. "We weren't gonna make a big stink out of it, but then Petrel and Proton busted into Pointy's office and demanded his, uh, genesis work."

"Genetics work," Sebastian corrected.

"_Whatever._ So, Proton held Pointy at gunpoint, and Petrel took what he's looking for and ran, and Proton tried to run, too, but Mondo knocks him out." Pausing, she grinned at the fact that she wasn't entirely to blame. If she was going down, so was the sweet, innocent lackey. "We held Proton hostage, blah-blah-blah, asked him a few questions, blah-blah-blah. I had to shoot him in the foot to get some answers."

Erika gasped. "Oh, my God. What kind of person _are_ you ? Good girls don't do those kinds of things !"

"Look, lady, he wasn't talking and I was getting pissed, okay ? Mondo was supposed to do that, but he had to pussy out. We got answers, though. Geez." Domino rolled her eyes. "Turns out they're working for a scientist within Team Rocket, which led us to this researching b.s. Toto never _did_ tell us which scientist, although it's not Pointy since he's sitting right with us."

She gestured to the stack of papers, along with the roster book. "This is what we got. Fifty years' listings of the craziest crackpots you'll ever meet in the Kantonian underground. About a third of them are dead or in the loony bin, but we still have over a hundred scientists that are potential suspects. Well, that's what we figured out so far. Two of the biggies are Dr. Fuji and Dr. Rambo or whoever the hell he is. And then after we got dressed into civilian clothing, we engaged in a car chase with Archer, Ariana, and Petrel with guns. I think Toto's still locked up in Pointy's office. No harm there."

There, the damage was done. If Giovanni wanted to explode and rampage, let him. Domino was satisfied with her report either way. She looked at the people within the two booths to see their reactions. Most of them were in shock from her rough reporting or in fury from the information she produced. Only Delia had a different attitude, squeezing Gloom with excitement. "This all makes sense now !" she declared, almost hopping out of her seat, much to Domino's bewilderment. "We're trying to solve a murder case involving Team Rocket; you three were getting shot at. I think that perhaps Mr. Scientist is the bridge between these two incident. Though...when did you pick up this Gloom, honey ?"

"Oh. We were in a stalemate. He was Ariana's, and I shot him with a tulip," Domino admitted sheepishly. "I wouldn't have taken him, but Mondo _insisted_ on defending the stupid pokemon," she added, glaring at Mondo. "Like I said, you want him, you can _have_ him. I'm not really a pokemon trainer, anyway."

"No, no, I don't think I could keep him. Just try not to injure a pokemon unless it's absolutely necessary. Life-or-death situations, that sort of thing."

_It _was_ absolutely necessary,_ Domino thought to herself, though she wouldn't try to argue about it. At least the old lady agreed with her about the scientist crap. Giovanni, on the other hand, was not too convinced. Rage trying to build up, he stopped himself from kicking the snoozing Persian under him. He smacked the table and turned to Delia, amused at how naive she could be at times. "You believe this crazy bullshit ?" he asked, starting to tremble. Rage was getting the better of him. "Domino may be an excellent agent, but she's also an excellent liar. Those four executives have been in Team Rocket for over fifteen years ! You've _met_ at least one of them, haven't you ?"

"I've met Mr. Archer, yes," Delia confirmed, "and he tries his hardest to be a good host, but I wouldn't call him trustworthy, Vanni. You've also known Sebastian for a long time, so if he's also in belief that Archer and the others have gone rogue, I'd have to agree with Miss Domino and him."

"So you'd take their word over mine ?"

"N-Of course not ! You might just be a bit misguided, Vanni. It doesn't mean you're right_ or_ wrong !"

"That's what it seems like to me ! I'm not about to turn my back on some of my best men just because you want to play some detective games !"

Delia glared at him and broke away from his grip, shuffling out of the booth, Gloom still in her arms. She ignored his demands to come back, shaking her head with disgust. "No, I'm not about to let you talk to me like that again ! I'll figure out the case by myself if I have to !"

She stormed out of the restaurant. Domino winced but felt a sense of relief at having the Gloom being taken off her hands for now. Sebastian and Mondo took a small glance at their leader, who was now red with rage. Surge dropped his eating habits for a few seconds to place his input. "Hey, Gio, aren't you gonna go after her ? She seems kinda mad at you."

"Let her go."

"Huh ?"

"I said let her go !" Giovanni repeated. "She probably won't be much use, anyway. Domino, you better gather up a better story very soon, or I might place you_ below_ toilet duty !"

"Yes, Si-"

_BLAM !_

Several gunshots blasted through the windows opposite from where they were sitting. Civilians screamed in panic as Petrel jumped inside, holding an automatic machine gun. He cackled like a madman as he rushed to the cashier's counter, almost shoving the gun in the cashier's nose. Behind him were Archer and Ariana, who weren't in total approval of his melodramatic entrance. "Hey, Petrel, why don't you save some of those bullets for opening up the damn door ?" Ariana snapped. "We're supposed to be going after that bitch and her friends, not the windows !"

"God, you never let me have any fun," Petrel whined, glowering at the cashier. "Okay, cashier dude, this can be easy or hard. Y'see, we're looking for a few people, gonna work in a new world order and all that. But we need some cash to fund our hardworking activities, so I suggest you hand my pal Archer here all you got before some shit hits the fan, yeah ?"

Archer cocked his own gun. "And I advise you to be quick about it. We have enough explosives to blow out this entire street."

The cashier almost peed his pants but decided to follow with the robbers' plan. He began to hand Archer all of the five dollar bills stuffed in the cash register, fearful of the deadly weapons. Far from them Domino crouched down on the floor and pulled on her ribbons, glaring at Giovanni. "You see what happens when you call me a liar ?" she whispered fiercely. "You _see_ what happens ? No doubt they're probably gonna blow up this place _anyway_ unless we think of a plan !"

Giovanni flushed, embarrassed. This was one of the many times where he let his pride get the better of him. If he would've listened to Domino's accusations, he wouldn't have driven Delia from the restaurant. Who knew if she was safe or not ? Still, he couldn't believe that three of his most trusted executives would pull off something as foolish as an armed robbery. There had to be a better approach than living in denial while the street blew up in smithereens. "All right, I guess I owe you one big time," he grumbled. "You got any ideas to stop them ?"

"I say we fight fire with fire. I've got some weapons of my own stashed in this uniform. Thought they'd come in handy."

"Young lady, you do realize we're supposed to be civilians, right ?" Koga hissed. "If normal people fight with weapons in a public restaurant, don't you think they'd get arrested ?"

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with something better ! Look at them !"

Archer looked satisfied as the cashier continued to give him the cash. Machine gun propped on one shoulder, Petrel made his advances with the female employees, explaining to them about how much sex appeal were in his chest muscles. The workers played along, not wanting their brains blown out on the floor. Ariana ambled around the restaurant as if she wasn't holding everyone hostage, pushing the buttons on the soft-serve machine so drinks of all colors gushed to the tiles. Napkins were dispensed, spoons and forks were knocked down, cups toppled without any mercy. She grinned as one man's corduroy pants were ruined by the wrath of grape soda.

As she began her way toward the group's booth, Surge wrinkled his nose. "Damn, that's sure not a keeper. No wonder she's holding up this place. If she were a babe, I'd think she'd at least spring for a Denny's."

"Mister, I don't think that matters right now," Mondo said.

"Huh ? Little boy, I oughta make you a private !" Surge boomed, ruffling the young man's hair. "I am a former lieutenant of the U.S. Army, and I have that power ! Y'know, and my son never wanted to follow in my footsteps..."

Koga groaned as a gun suddenly popped into the picture. "Surge, your son never wanted to join the Army because you never shut the hell up."

"What ? What ? "

Ariana's grin grew wider as she leaned against the table. "Well, look at the rats I've found today," she sneered. "It's a shame you can't give me a promotion, Giovanni. Maybe I'll take up your position after you croak, give it a better flourish than you ever could.

"Ariana, how could you guys betray me like that ?" Giovanni demanded. "You've had a lot of fortunate promotions over the years, and you just throw it away like trash ?"

The woman laughed again, angering her former boss. "Don't you see ? It's not just us ! We've been gaining a lot of support from many of our agents. Your vacation is just a little benefit for our cause. Face it, Giovanni - you're a washed-up hasbeen. It's not just me who wants you gone."

"But how do you explain the murders, Ariana ? If you only want me gone, why do you guys murder innocent people ?"

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured, cocking the gun in his direction. "You've grown too soft. I remember when I first joined Team Rocket, you were the cruelest man in Kanto. You explained to us that Team Rocket's only goal was profit, regardless of what happened to everything else. You refused to let _anyone_ stand in the way of your goals !" Her voice grew louder, angrier. "But then you met _her !_ You met her and everything changed ! You faltered and let that bitch ruin everything ! Heh, and you wonder why we murder innocent people. There's no reason other than we fucking want to, and you don't understand ! And...and that's why Team Rocket has to continue without you."

"Sweet Scent !"

A heavy fog entered the restaurant, spreading its sweet and toxic blend amongst the crowd. Ariana gasped in horror as she started hacking up phlegm. Her grip on the gun loosened just enough for Domino to pry it from her and knock her to the floor. By the counter Archer also began to cough, knocking into the salad bar. "Hey, Ariana, isn't that -hack- _your_ Gloom ?"

Petrel grabbed his stomach, wheezing. "Jesus, Ari, what the hell did you _put_ in that thing ? It smells like World War III !"

"It's not me, you idiot !" Ariana growled. "You really think I'd let that stupid pokemon ruin our plans ? They kidnapped him !"

"Well, dang, guess -hack- we'll have to shoot everyone and get awa-"

Before Petrel could raise his gun, he was kicked to the ground, where he relinquished hold of his weapon. In the midst of the fog,he was too slow and gave up the machine gun to his opponent. He knew Archer was the one screaming at him to stay focused. That smell was too rank for him to handle, though, and he passed out, much to Archer's dismay. "You idiot ! Worthless ! Ariana, we need to get him and leave NOW ! We -hack- gotta -hack- report back !"

"Got it." Despite her own gun being pointed at her, Ariana stumbled toward Petrel and yanked him toward the exit. Archer followed them with what cash he had, shooting randomly as he ran out the door. Outside, he was heard arguing with Ariana, sounding disgusted. Then there was a muffled thump, followed by the screeching of tires as the getaway vehicle departed. Finally, there was silence.

Whoever stopped the villains was now praising Gloom for his hard work. She received a half-hearted round of applause as the customers continued to cough from the Sweet Scent. Since two of the windows were broken, the smell was quickly evaporating, although not fast enough. Apologizing to everyone she could, she approached the two booths she wanted, tissue over her nose. "Aren't I glad I came back !" she squeaked, blowing into the tissue. "I was just across the street when I saw that crazy man shoot through the windows !"

Domino grinned. "Old lady, going kamikaze on those morons takes guts. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Aww, thanks, honey. Here, you take him back now. He'll do better with you than me."

Delia handed back the Gloom to a reluctant Domino and grabbed a French fry from Surge's plate. She waved away the gratitude from the manager, who babbled on that she'd be entitled to free food and refills for the rest of her life. Although Domino was still suspicious of her, she now had an ounce of admiration for the older woman. Mondo was also in total awe of her, but his admiration was of the extreme. "S-So, Miss Delia, are you still gonna work on the case by yourself ?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied, patting his head. "I think we're all in agreement that those nasty executives are in the same picture as the murders. Besides," she added with a giggle, "I'm not mad at everyone, so why should I leave just because of one person ?"

"Damn straight !" Surge exclaimed. "Now how 'bout you sit with my manly team and we'll have an awesome lunch ?"

"Of course, Surge."

She scooted next to the lieutenant and began to converse with the others. While the restaurant's background was wrecked, the restaurant's atmosphere had gone back to its relaxed state. People went back to their gossip, greasy burgers, and sodas. Two of the employees joked around as they began to mop up the mess. Overtime in a fast-food restaurant was a big deal in Kanto. Few restaurant owners allowed their college-bound employees any overtime. Those new video games would be theirs sooner than expected.

One person did not relish in the semi-victory, however. Stroking the top of Persian's head, Giovanni sunk into a world of his own. There would be no tabs on his meal, that was sure; he'd have to pay for it like any other customer. That was the tip of his punishment, he supposed. Usually Delia would forgive him right away, call him silly or reckless or whatever, scold him for being so mean. Her gentle nature didn't allow her to be angry at anyone for too long.

But this time he screwed up big time. By the tone of her voice, she let him know that she wasn't ready to forgive and forget. He'd have to sweat out his guilt longer than expected, something he loathed doing, especially when it involved her. If she had sided with one of the most manipulative liars he knew, then why did he ever doubt her ? Why would he ever try to pin her in a corner again, knowing what would happen ?

He sighed and retreated to a time long ago. Delia was always filled with patience and forgiveness, always a loyal friend. _She_ never tried to intimidate anyone in order to be right. She always accepted defeat with an air of graciousness, knowing she learned a new experience. Silently, he wondered how she ever wanted to make friends with him. Ariana was right about one thing - he used to be a cruel man. However, she was wrong that he softened. He was still as cruel as his grand expectations.

End


	9. Superhero Status

Chapter 9: Superhero Status

_Yay, another chapter, posted up three months after it was written. XD But I won't make you guys wait too long. No need for that. c:_

* * *

Viridian City was a place of green trees and the suburban lifestyle. Morning, noon, and night, people would gather and gossip about the day's activities and frolic everywhere. Women shopped for excessive hats, men would hit the bars after work for a frosty beer or two, and children would run after the beloved ice cream trucks. After all of their individual pursuits were made, familes would reunite to eat a warm, hearty meal. Sometimes the parents would even spring for a trip to the drive-thru and pick up the white, greasy dinner bags and an ice cream sundae or two. Yes, the average Viridian family was truly amazing.

It was one of the many things that Giovanni hated about the public. At the cynical age of sixteen, he was a teenager with a sourness for most things in life. For the past few years, his mother had screamed out in disappointment about how he was the only one who was heir to her business, the 'magnificent' Team Rocket. Not that he really paid any attention to her; not that she paid any attention to _him._ The average Viridian family never fit into his life, but that wasn't too bad. He was able to grow his hair past his shoulders, have his attention, and allow his Persian to chew up the furniture. So, as long as he remembered, his mother made use of her threats.

Until one night. It was quite recently, actually, that his mother barged in his bedroom one night and declared he'd take over Team Rocket after he graduated college. Laughing in her face, Giovanni thought it was another of her drunken rampages. Then the bombshells fell on him like a sea of Gyarados. While his mother continued to only check up on him maybe once a month, he was suddenly forced into the Team Rocket lifestyle along with his education. Tutors from both sides of his life bgan to take control of his life, creating little time for any enjoyment. In fact, one of the only people Giovanni had any friendly connections with was the lonely janitor. If this was the price he had to pay for a life of luxury, he would've preferred to spend the rest of his days in a cardboard box.

Even now, even as he took a walk around Viridian City, he was being babysat. He buried his face under his sweater as the woman beside him jabbed him with a stick. "Goddamn it, you, why can't you act normal and pretend we're on a date or somethin' ? You always act like Mommy's little brat, doofus."

Miyamoto was one of those characters Giovanni felt comfortable with but still despised at times. She was one of his mother's top agents, only a couple of years older than him, and an unwed mother. It was pretty funny to think Mother's pride and joy had a one-year-old daughter, but it wasn't funny when she kept threatening him. All the time, threatening to tell Mother that he was the father even though he had absolutely no involvement with her, pushing him around like a pile of blocks. Sometimes he thought she was just an even more of a loudmouthed version of Mother.

He pulled away from her jabs, ready to attack at any moment. Not many people, including his mother, knew about Miyamoto's child. She kept the whole situation secret using a basketful of exuces, including surgery and bronchitis. (Mother preferred her out of work over having to pay her healthcare bills.) If she wanted to fight with him, he was well-prepared to use the excuses against her. "Hey, you have a brat of your own, too, Miya. Wouldn't like Mommy's little brat to tell his mother about your bundle of joy, would you ?"

Babies within the organization were a big no-no. When an operative became pregnant, the options were either abortion or adoption. Miyamoto, knowing the risks she took with keeping her child and not telling her employer about it, was a pretty defensive woman. Chucking her stick in a different direction, she punched her charge in the arm. "Hey, don't look at me like I'm a bad mother, Gio," she growled. "I've been starting to take lessons so I can become educated and get away from this lifestyle. Yeah, babysitting _you_ has its own perks and all, but your old lady's all about the money. Got all the business, got all the luxury, but she'd throw everything away for a buck. I don't wanna be like that." She yanked his arm and looked at him with deep blue eyes, teary-eyed and dramatic. "Someday I want Jess and me to live in a cottage, somewhere in the country. Grab a couple of Eevee and live_ that_ life. But for now you behave like a good boy, or I'll tell your mommy you're Jessie's father and she'll force you to marry me. Like that, tough guy ?"

Giovanni shuddered. Being married to Miyamoto was a horrible idea. He shook his head and allowed her to yank his arms all she wanted. Miyamoto was enjoying it, too. "Yeah, thought so," she cackled. Sometimes she could even be worse than Mother, if that was even possible. "Yeah, but I don't wanna marry you. See, Gio, what you need is a girl who won't take advantage of you like your mother or me. She needs to keep you under control but also keep you happy at the same time. Like that Brady Bunch mom, right ? Oh, and make sure she's off the white stuff. Took forever to finally get me to kick."

"Whatever. I can't expect ever meeting someone like that."

They stopped at the traffic light. Miyamoto placed a hand on his shoulder, a friendly gesture meant for consoling, but he smacked it away, offended. Before she could try to get a hold of him, he raced out into the middle of traffic and crossed the street among the many vehicles. There was not much Miyamoto could do besides throw a couple of rocks in his direction and yell at him. "You crazy kid ! You'll never know what love is until you start accepting others in your life !"

He did not care what happened to him afterward. If Miyamoto caught up to him and started to kick his ass in the public eye, then let her. For now he had to get away from all the stress dominating hi, just like before in his childhood. His hair batted in the wind, flapping over his eyes, nose, cheeks, growing limp without proper care. As he ran into the park, he became quite angry with himself, demand solace, comfort, _anything_ to settle his heartache. Running didn't help much, but it still helped.

However, he finally stopped when he noticed his Persian ran ahead of him. The feline, normally very lazy, tackled a little girl wearing an oversized denim vest. Giovanni cursed under his breath, hoping to God that he wouldn't get sued by anyone, when he heard the reactions. As Persian began to purr loudly and rub himself against the grass, the girl was enjoying herself wholeheartedly. "Ohh, such a sweet gentleman you are !" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I remember, um, when I met a fellow pal of yours a few years ago. Well-mannered, just like you, and the sweetest little boy took him as his partner, a little boy named- Vanni !"

Persian wrapped himself around the girl's legs as she ran toward Giovanni, who looked taken aback. There was something familiar about her. Perhaps it was the braids, but that childish face was what really knocked him to his senses. "You're...that girl," he breathed, cupping his hands under her chin. She had to have been almost half his height by now, but he still remembered her from that day. "You had that pocket knife and the apple, and...you're so short. What's your name again ?"

"Delia." She looked up at him with a smile on her face, tempted to giggle. "You're so tall. And yo've got long hair. Heehee. We meet again."

"Yeah. We meet again."

The girl stood up and took Giovanni's hand, leading him across the park. He decided to just go right along with her, slightly comfortable by the touch of her small hand. Following them was Persian, eager to tell the tales of the little girls in braids. Giovanni himself was a little curious of what kind of adventures she could bring him. Since their chance encounter years ago, his heart always ached to someday spring into action as some sort of superhero, rough and tough but also cool enough to get the ladies.

Tales were to be told, all right. He thought she'd sit them down somewhere in the park, but now she was leading him further, ready to cross another street. Several people eyed him as he let the twelve-year-old lead him wherever, but his mind was far away from the idle gossip. Delia began to tell him of her adventures as they walked past the oncoming traffic. Besides knowing how to use a knife, her father found it wise to learn other ways of defense and survival. Despite her mother's protests, she grew to become freespirited and tomboyish. There was rifle practice, swimming seasons, berry gathering, befriending pokemon in the wild. One day all of these techniques even came in handy when she protected the Hale boy from a group of vicious Rattata. (Spencer was pretty sore about that, too, but he rewarded her with the delicacy of a bucket of fried chicken.)

Then a few months ago, her mother died. She was sick for a long time, and Delia knew the inevitable had to come. Though her father always enjoyed her energy and headfirst antics, he was still under the weather long enough to take up a few domestic activities. She didn't mind cooking the wild animals she caught, nor did she mind washing the dishes or knitting a couple of sweaters for the upcoming winter. In fact, she was starting to enjoy knitting as more of a hobby. The only thing she dreaded was education, as soon she would start classes with Spencer Hale under the guidance of Mr. Samuel Oak, soon to be Professor Oak in a year or two.

To make things up to her, Delia's father gave her enough money to go to a carnival in Viridna that day, while he worked on some home projects. She was to meet a couple of her friends there, though now she was a bit late due to getting sidetracked. "And I did it again, Vanni !" she was finishing, grumbling to herself. "When Papa told me I could go today, I was almost late because I wanted to check up on a Pidgey who injured himself last week !"

"Really ?" Giovanni asked, indifferent.

"Yes !" Delia cried, pouting. She seemed to be a bit disappointed with her recklessness. "I was waaay up to the tree playing with Pidgy's siblings when Papa hollered from below that Erika was calling. I said to him, 'Oh crap, I guess I gotta go.' And then I almost forgot the money Papa had promised me ! I mean, I don't mind hanging out in the park for free, but I promised my friends, and- oh, shit, Vanni. I forgot all about you !" Her expression suddenly turned to that of worry. "Could you come to the carnival with me ? Do you have any money ? I'll give you some of mine if you don't have any."

Giovanni shook his head. Under the unlikely suggestion of Miyamoto's, he always carried around a couple of twenties in case of emergencies. Entertainment wasn't usually on the agenda, however, and why would this girl still be so worried about him ? Perhaps it was a budding feminine thing. Nevertheless, he took out a twenty from his pocket to stop her fretting. "Relax. My babysitter insists on making me carry emergency money. I think I got at least sixty in my pants today."

"Your babysitter ? I thought you didn't need a babysitter at your age."

"I don't." Giovanni growled. He knew he was moslty being shadowed because Mother didn't want her only legal heir being gunned down in the middle of the streets. Of course he couldn't tell Delia _that._ It was hard to trying to explain Miyamoto, though, when_ he_ barely understood her. To be honest he couldn't even _think_ of that loudmouthed harpy to be anything other than a babysitter. She was definitely not girlfriend material, and calling each other friends was awkward when a baby was also on board. Even calling her a co-worker was difficult. "She knows Mother and tags with me wherever I go, but since she's a couple years older than me, she watches me like a Fearow. Acts all superior 'cause she has a kid. Lost her today."

"Oh. Vanni, is life that bad for you ? You sound upset."

The boy flushed, not meaning to involve Delia in his problems. Miyamoto was actually the least of his worries, only bothering him when babysitting. "Oh, Miya's not like that," he mumbled. "She just has a lot- a lot of shit going on at work, and there's the baby to take care of since she's single and all. I think you'd like her. She's very dramatic."

"I wasn't talking about your babysitter, Vanni."

"What ?"

Delia looked perplexed. "Giovanni, you were upset back then, and you're upset now. You shouldn't be so upset right now. I-I know I'm just a kid and all, but can't I help you have fun ? You seem like such a pile of nerves. I betcha don't even know what Phanpy ears are !"

"Of course I know what Phanpy ears are !" Giovanni exclaimed, crossing his arms. Honestly, she thought him a lot stupider than he actually was. Well, he was pretty damn stupid, but he was still smarter and older than her. "I have two ground pokemon of my own, Delia. Phanpy may not be native to Kanto, but I've seen their ears plenty of times in magazines ! Some scientists have reported that their ears feel like rubber tires. Honestly, why would you make such a silly statement ?"

She was laughing again, shaking her head so fast he thought she'd fall over in the bushes. Grabbing his hands once again, she swung him back and forth as they twirled, growing closer to their destination. It appeared to him that she had completely forgotten their emotional peak in favor of basking in the joyful afternoon again. "You'll have so much fun, Vanni !" she squealed, twirling him toward a parking lot. "We'll have cotton candy and Phanpy ears, and you'll have a lotta fun with my friends. They're really far-out."

"What, am I twelve ?" Giovanni chuckled.

Delia pouted but led them on, soon grinning once more. "You're gonna wish you were twelve, just you wait ! We're gonna have a lot of fun." She stretched her arms and let out a small roaring noise. "Ohh, this is gonna be exciting. I haven't been to a carnival in so long. I think it's been over five years, to be honest."

"Nonsense, kids go to the carnival every year. Why haven't you gone ?"

He could have sworn her spirit faltered for a few seconds. She let out a small sigh, almost inaudible to his ears, but somehow he could sense that she was saddened about something. The girl walked ahead of him, playing with the buttons on her vest, trying to shake off whatever was bothering her. Whatever it was he sure hoped it wasn't because of him, but her reasoning to not attend a carnival in years was bothersome. "Can't afford to leave Papa alone for too long."

* * *

The carnival was a battlefield of colors, clowns, and crazy gamers. Having never been to a carnival, Giovanni was amazed by the sights and smells he gathered. On one side Persian kept close to him, licking up anything edible on the ground. Delia was on his other side, absolutely overjoyed with her surroundings, which pleased Giovanni. After his little tiff with her, he decided to pay for her time at the carnival. He refused to let the girl with the braids spend any of her father's hard-earned money, especially since she was nice enough to hang around with him. Only problem was, she wouldn't _let_ him pay.

Eventually they finally met up with Delia's friends near a Phanpy ears stand. (And he learned right away that "Phanpy ears" was a term for a popular carnival food.) Erika was the definition of a modern princess, a ten-year-old with noble Japanese roots. Giovanni recognized her as the daughter of one of Celadon City's top businessmen. Apparently, she was also training in Celadon's secret gardens, studying different perfumes and the sort. That didn't really matter to him, though. While he saw Erika as a polite young lady, he thought that perhaps she was too polite.

With her were Aya and Koga, sibling ninja from Fuchsia City. They were technically Erika's bodyguards, but both of them were considerably close to their charge. Both of them were also complete opposites. Aya was a functioning spirit and great at athletics, as shown when she accidentally kicked her snowcone in Giovanni's face. (And adding 'clumsy' to her list of traits, Giovanni thought of her as not so bad.) Her brother, Koga, was probably the crankiest teenager Giovanni had ever met. He was tall and lanky, serious but very committed with his bodyguard duties. Giovanni wondered how Delia could have ever met these strange kids. More than likely she met them in a similar way to their own encounter.

After all of their introductions, they decided to jump into the festivities. Erika took the role of leader, much to Giovanni's dismay. She walked ahead of them, determining if each game or ride was suitable for them. Most of the attractions that appeared dirty were passed, while 'clean' places were enthusiastically welcomed. They visited two fortune-telling booths, a lemonade stand, and the merri-go-round before Giovanni began to grow agitated. He was under the impression that carnivals weren't supposed to be boring, and before long he was nudging Koga in the arm.

"Yeah, what do you want ?" the boy hissed.

"You think you can get your girlfriend to stop being such a control freak ?" Giovanni snapped back. "That lemonade's gonna go right through me !"

Koga glared at him. "Lady Erika is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Coulda fooled me."

"I wouldn't talk. What are _you_ hanging out with a bunch of kids for ?"

"What about _you_ ?"

The two boys stopped in their tracks, ready for a throwdown. The girls were just up ahead, nearly in a quarrel of their own. Erika tugged on her jacket, looking pained. "Why can't we see the basket weavers ?" she whined. "They're supposed to have an excellent exhibit. Free punch, too."

Aya pulled on her ponytail, regretting that she'd upset her charge. Delia shook her head, wrapping an arm around Erika's back. "Look, Erika, honey. It's not like we don't want to see basket weavers. It's just that the carnival is a place of adventure. We're _supposed_ to be getting dirty and unruly. Besides," She glanced at the squabbling boys and raised an eyebrow, "I think our men are growing a bit restless."

"My brother," Aya groaned. "He's always getting into fights with others. Dad says he acts older than Grandma sometimes. Probably_ is_ getting restless."

Erika clicked her tongue, glancing at Koga with worry. With a snap of her fingers, the boy was by her side, asking her what was wrong. She shook her head, dismissing his eagerness to injure with a pat on the head. "No, no, Delia's right. We don't need to grow restless at a carnival. What do you boys want to do ?"

It was an invitation for total freedom and rebellion. Before Koga could suggest something, Giovanni took the reins and guided the younger kids from any basket weavers, merri-go-rounds, and lemonade stands in sight. Crossing them over a fresh mud puddle, he pulled them into the carnival's exciting zones. In contrast to the almost abandoned attractions, these zones were packed with oodles of snot-nosed boys and girls, bent on creating as much chaos as possible. Giovanni felt almost at peace as he smelled a strong smell of unidentifiable trash. Just what the doctor ordered.

His first pick was made when he spotted Delia eyeing one of the game booths. It was an average game booth, loaded with darts, a bullseye, and rows of pokemon plushies. Delia approached the booth man with amazement, pointing to a giant stuffed Ponyta. "Hey, Mister, what do we have to do to win those prizes ?" she asked.

Mr. Booth Man beamed at the group of children. "Well, little missy, this is a dart game," he explained. "You use those darts to hit the target, and you get better prizes as you throw the darts closer to the pinpoint. If you get all of your darts real close to the pinpoint, you can win a grando prize, like that Ponyta up there. You kids wanna try ?"

A chorus of yeses rang out from the group. They stood in a line, each focusing their gaze on the bullseye. Erika squealed in disappointment as she failed to obtain a Bulbasaur throw pillow but was satisfied with a Parasect pencil sharpener. Aya squealed in excitement as she failed to obtain a Venonat rug and instead received a pair of Venonat tube socks. Even Koga, who failed at his top prize of a plastic Hitmonlee sword, was pleased at his pack of Paras-themed pencils. The only one who was angered at the darts was Giovanni, who failed to stick four of the five darts to the target and obtained a pair of Magikarp magnets as consolation prizes. "Hey, this game cheats !" he fumed.

"It dun not !" Mr. Booth Man declared rather haughtily. "I'll let you play again for another dollar."

"Bring it, old man !"

This time two darts managed to hit the target. Giovanni groaned as he picked up three more Magikarp magnets and stepped out of the line. He watched Delia take her place behind the white line and grimaced. Trying to win a big prize for her was part of his plan for the perfect day at the carnival, but he didn't take account of the fact that his athletic abilities still sucked. All he could do was watch and encourage Delia to win at least a pair of those Jigglypuff magnets. "Make sure you, uh, try your best, Delia !" he exclaimed. "Keep your eye on the bullseye at all times, and don't let this loser let you lose control ! These carnival guys make their livings off of that !"

"Okie-dokie, Vanni. I got this !"

And throwing all of the darts close or on the bullseye, the giant stuffed Ponyta was hers.

With the four foot plushie in her arms, Delia wobbled as she attacked Giovanni trying to give it to him. He initially refused to accept any gifts from her, not wanting to look like a bum by taking things from little girls, but she relented, beating his back with the pokemon's head. "But you _gotta_ take Mr. Pinecones from me !" she protested. "I don't think I could drag him all the way home, and- and he likes you ! Kitty likes him, too !"

Pausing to show him that Persian was indeed sniffing the Ponyta with glee, she practically threw the plushie over his shoulder. He decided to ignore the snickers coming from the other children, seeing as he had no other choice but to take the Ponyta. Unless he wanted to see Delia cry, that was. "Fine, fine, I'll take...Mr. Pinecones," he mumbled, accepting defeat. "Thank you very much."

"Mm-hmm."

The moment would've been sweeter had it not have been terrorized by sudden shrieking. A lot of the festivities halted because many children were running for the exits, drenched in what looked like paint. Behind them were a bunch of a black-hooded men with inappropriate paintball guns. To most people they'd be considered as normal hoodlums, but Giovanni knew better, knowing they were Team Rocket operatives bent on wreaking havoc and looting stuff. He cursed his mother for leading such an irresponsible group. If he was seen by someone, if one of the men simply approached him...his cover would be blown in front of them. He was sure not many children would want to befriend a future crime lord.

_Children._ All of a sudden, fear struck him like a lightning ball. While the others were separated from them in the frenzy, Delia was by his side, soothing the spooked Persian. She was a little spoked herself but not enough to paralyze her. "There, there, kitty. It's okay," she assured, scratching the cat's ears. Looking up at Giovanni, there was a mixture of sadness and determination. "Poo, and we were having fun, too. But I guess we'll have to fight those jerks and find our friends, right, Vanni ?"

"No !" To allow Delia and him to face the operatives headfirst would be instant punishment. No doubt they'd rat him out to Mother, and both he and Miyamoto would face severe consequences. Besides, he couldn't let Delia get involved in any mess Team Rocket was making, he simply couldn't. "I-I mean, let the police take care of it," he suggested, silently sweatdropping. "I'm sure they'd want normal civilians to stay out of it. We'd just make more of a mess."

"But Vanni, we can't just stand around and watch ! We gotta help !"

She was about halfway across the path when he took her by the arms. There was no way he could let her anywhere near the operatives. If it wasn't for that damn stuffed Ponyta, he would've slung her over his shoulders. Well, if it worse came to worst, he could always use the knife on her...but no, that wouldn't do well with his reputation. For now he'd have to keep on her good side. "No, no, Delia, we can't. We can't." Taking off his sweater, he pulled it over her and began leading her somewhere, _anywhere,_ that would keep her safe. "Look, we'll fight them soon enough, but right now we gotta find the others. Would your father be happy if you went on without them ?"

"No. Of course not."

"Okay. Can you trust me ?"

"Yeah. Of course I can, Vanni."

"Okay."

He let go of her arms and grabbed her hand, leading her to wherever he could take her. Of course, he had no intention of finding the others. Once he'd tuck her n somewhere safe, he would be on the run. It actually pained him to deceive her like that, but she had to be spared the knowledge of his true background. She couldn't know how much of a disgusting monster he truly was.

When he spotted the ball pit under one of the megaslides, his brain clicked with an idea. Thinking that being up in a high place would let them find her friends easier, Delia made no protest when Giovanni led them up the stairs. She made no fuss as they chattered for a little longer, and he wished he wouldn't have to end the day in such a revolting manner. Who knew if he'd ever see her again ? It had been so long since their last meeting. This time, however, he wouldn't forget her name, that sweet girl with the auburn braids.

Finally, they were at the top. He knew Delia sensed something was wrong, and he chuckled as he helped sit her down on a potato sack and touched her braids one last time. Ignoring her questions he leaned over her and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Delia, I'd like to thank you for today," he breathed, "but I have to let you go. When you go into the ball pit, I want you to stay there. Don't move, stay out of trouble 'til those goons are all gone, and find your friends. You guys are much better off without me and Persian."

"What ?" She was blushing, practically speechless. "Vanni ? What-what's wrong ? What- _Giovanni_ !"

Delia was pushed into the massive slide and he was on his way, Persian following after him. Hopefully she would follow his advice, or he might have been forced to hurt her soon. Usually he didn't mind being so ruthless, but pushing Delia into the slides made him felt guilty. Maybe someday she'd forgive him, or at least pretend to forgive him. He didn't expect her to forgive him too much."

Soon he was far away from the slides, away from a lot of the chaos and paintball gun-wielding operatives. Miyamoto was by a food stand, smoking a cigarette. At first he wondered how she could've found her way to the carnival, but he shook off his suspicions. He wouldn't be ratted out this time. Even if she _was_ mad about it, she couldn't do much to him. As he approached her, he knew by the annoyed look on her face that she thought the same way. "Hey, didn't I tell you to cooperate with me ?" she demanded, glaring at him.

"Whatever. Why are there Team Rocket people all over here ? They got paintball guns and everything."

"Hell if I know, Gio. I was just gonna get a cotton candy when they stormed in. Lucky they didn't see either one of us, either. God, your old lady could've had my friggin' head. Lucky I don't kick your ass, Gio...uhh, what's that ?"

She was pointing to what was on his back. He flushed, embarrassed now that he had a giant stuffed Ponyta on him, but attempted to ignore her pestering until it finally got to him. Miyamoto's prodding was definitely not on his patience list at the moment. "His name's Mr. Pinecones. A friend won him for me."

"What ? Giovanni-"

"Let's go home, Miya."

"But what do you mean a friend won him for you ? Giovanni, what were you _doing_ here ?"

" I said let's go home ! That's an order !"

Miyamoto nodded, and they soon exited the carnival, both with saddened spirits. Looked like he wouldn't be a superhero this time.

End


	10. He's So Dr Evil

Chapter 10: He's So Dr. Evil

_Whee, some action going on here. :D What tales shall be told this time ? (Um, just fyi, as I was writing this I was not aware that a certain someone had a sister in the games, as I have not had the chance to play said games. I'm only going on from anime synopsis and derpy comics. xD So the certain someone will not have that sister in this particular fanfic. __Just to let you know. c:__)_

_Enjoy. 8D _

* * *

Back in the present time, the scene shifted to view a different angle of life. After their semi-failure at the fast food restaurant, the three executives escaped possible jail time by using the Sweet Scent's attack for their own benefit. None of them could risk blowing up half of Viridian City without having to pay _some_ consequences. Whatever future plans they were making, the explosives had to wait. Besides, with two of the executives already down all of the work rested upon Archer and Ariana, a fact neither were proud of at the moment.

Truthfully, no one in the group knew much about any definite plans. Any blueprints dealing with the future were strictly in the hands of their new leader. So far, the plans consisted of murdering civilians to create a ruckus within Kanto, murdering anyone who would pose a threat to the new world order, and doing whatever it took to keep the funds going, along with following the new leader's whimsical strategy. There were some odd demands, such as collecting DNA samples from certain pokemon and buying cages from the pet store, but no one complained. When the new world order finally came, the four executives would be at the top throughout the main regions, enjoying a luxurious life.

But at a current standpoint, those luxuries were far from being obtained, and three Team Rocket executives were driving seventy-five miles per hour in a stolen car towards Headquarters, tired, hungry, and agitated. Archer was clutching the wheel like a fierce Gyarados, while Ariana attempted to count what money that had managed to loot. She was probably the most annoyed out of all of them, having lost a pokemon and potential dignity within the same day. The bag's contents were helping, either.

"$150," she stated, grimacing. They would've had better luck robbing a thrift store. "All of this trouble for $150 ! We're not gonna be able to afford a lot with this chump change, much less what the leader's asking us. Pet cages and rope. Ha. This shit better be worth it."

"Relax, Ariana. We'll make more money soon," Archer replied. "We just have to be patient."

"Patient ? I can't be too patient when people like Petrel ruin everything !"

In the backseat Petrel was stretched out and snoring, still out with his Sweet Scent encounter. All three of them had been there in Gloom's direct jurisdictions, so why was he the only one who wimped out with the pokemon's attack ? Knowing he was probably the next one who'd fall over, Archer kept his mouth shut, shaking his head. He didn't need Ariana on the wrong side of the bed...yet.

At the next stoplight, it was clear that her mood had soured more. Patience was never her strong suit, and Headquarters was approaching fast. Those stupid keg parties within the building were probably still going on, too. _Well, whatever kept them happy,_ Ariana kept telling herself, despite her frustration. "You know it's his fault, Archer !" she cried, kicking the rug under her. "If he wouldn't have fallen out when he did, we could've scored the whole jackpot ! And what was that crap with breaking the windows like that ? Doesn't know how to do anything right."

"He's Petrel. He doesn't know how to do anything _normal,_" Archer corrected, smirking.

"And we're supposed to put up with that ?"

"No."

"Then wha-"

"Relax, Ariana," Archer laughed, glad that he had someone to direct her anger towards. It didn't matter to him who would get pummeled later. As long as the distraction prevented him from driving off the road, he was okay. "You know once we achieve the world order, he'll be busy with all of the women he can fit in his car. You won't have to deal with him."

"Do you think that the new world order will work out as smoothly as we hope ?"

It wasn't as much of a question as it was to be assured. Archer stole a look at Ariana's hopeful but wary face. They'd been promised a life of endless possibilities and convenience a long time ago, and while those things were claimed, nothing was actually promised. Hopefully the new leader could give them the answers they truly desired. "Of course," he breathed, smiling. "Our leader won't make the same mistakes Giovanni did, and if he fails us...we'll get him before he grows too powerful."

"I like the way you think, Archer."

"Me too."

Within several minutes they were driving up the canyon road in Viridian's outskirts. Archer thought of the not-so-distant future as he steered forward, finally relaxed. The new world order would go according to plan, no doubt about it. Each of them had special abilities that would ensure the plan's success. Like him, for instance. He had a pretty good talent of organizing ideas and fitting them together so the finished work acted like a machine gun. Where socializing wasn't exactly his strong point, he'd use his intelligence to awe and impress all lowly people. Ariana and Petrel were the social Butterfree, and Proton was specialized in over a dozen styles of weaponry. The new world order would surely succeed.

For a minute or two he thought of Giovanni, whose life was almost finished earlier. It was sad that he barely felt any remorse for his former leader, but it was the man's own fault. Team Rocket was at its lowest because of him. The organization was pretty lucky not to have invasions or police raids. Well, the new leader would fix everything, he was sure of it.

Soon they arrived at Headquarters. While Archer parked in his special executive's spot, Ariana wiggled out of her seat and crawled to the back, where Petrel still snoozed. Grabbing the man by the shirt collar, she pulled him out of the car and started shaking him. "Hey, wake up, you asshole !" she shouted, merciless. "We've given you enough time to slack off like a loser. Get _up_ !"

Petrel rubbed his eyes, yawning. He waved away the woman's hand, hoping that she'd go away eventually. "Geez, Ari, what a wake-up call. What, we back at Headquarters or something ?"

"Yeah ! Thanks to you we almost managed to get in deep trouble, too ! What woulda happened if we were caught by the fuzz ?"

"Aww, man, d'you have to shout so much, Ari ? 'Sides, I'm not the one who dropped my weapon first."

"What ?"

"You heard me, sister."

"You wanna go ?"

The two executives faced each other, ready to fight. Archer placed a hand on his comrades' shoulders, frowning. There wasn't time in the plan for any minor squabbles. They had to work together as efficiently as possible in order to succeed; beating each other to a pulp would only hinder progress. "Hey, guys, can't this wait a little longer ?" He wrapped his left arm around Ariana, rubbing her back to soothe her. "After we talk to the leader and his orders, you two can fight all you want, hmm ? We'll all be entertained."

Both executives reluctantly agreed. They stepped inside of Headquarters, careful not to step on anyone's body parts. As the parties continued in Giovanni's absence, more and more operatives became wrecked from the large quantities of booze. Piles of beer bottles, cigarette cartons, and soiled panties were starting to grow high. People of all different backgrounds joined each other on the floor to share their drunken tales and massive hangovers. No one wanted to admit it, but with no present leader Team Rocket was diving headfirst into a sea piss, drowning in its salty heaviness.

Along the way one of the few sober agents approached Archer, nodding to Ariana and Petrel as he pointed upstairs. "Mr. Archer, welcome back. The leader wishes to see you four executives immediately."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, you'll have to excuse Proton. He's a bit locked up right now."

"There's no need to worry, Mr. Archer. We've already picked up Mr. Proton from his detainment. Please, you three. Follow me."

They followed the operative up the floors, with Petrel talking about asparagus to the young man. Ariana walked beside Archer, giving him a look of annoyance. If the leader had already picked up Proton, who knew what kind of secrets were blabbed ? That rat was always the one who was getting into the most trouble. Archer knew Ariana wanted to give the teal-haired executive a good thrashing, but he actually wished to get his hands on Proton first. She had Petrel to terrorize, and he had to relieve stress sometimes, too.

In a few minutes, they entered a long, white hallway sectioned off in the medical wing. The three executives sat themselves in folding chairs, checking out what was inside the opposite side of the long, plastic window. Inside, Proton was sitting at one end of a short table, bound to a chair once again. Unlike the last time, however, he seemed okay with being tied. Thrilled, even. He allowed another operative to adjust his cap for him as he leaned back in the chair.

Meanwhile, the first operative adjusted speakers along the hallway, turning all of them on with a remote control. For a moment there was crackling feedback, then a low, distorted voice that sounded pleased. "Ahh, what a wonderful joy it is to see my three favorite hooligan rebels," the voice greeted. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't arrive in time for my experiment."

"We do give our apologies, Sir," Archer said, bowing to the speakers. "We had a couple of problems along our way of coming here. We wouldn't dream of missing whatever you have planned for us."

"Good. Do we have any funds today ?"

"Yes, Sir," Ariana replied. "We've gathered about $150 today."

"Only $150 ?" the leader sighed, sounding annoyed. "You children have a lot to learn before you figure out the importance of hard-earned money. Perhaps when you work hard enough you'll understand. Right now I'm just wasting my time trying to explain."

"I tried to tell them, Sir."

Petrel gasped as Ariana pulled him into a decided not to wait any longer and get into that much wanted scuffle, finally tired of her fellow executive's moronic rambling. Archer had twice as many scrapes and bruises by the time the leader responded, who sounded twice as annoyed. "Hey, _hey_ !" he shouted over the speakers. "This is a time for rejoicing, not fighting ! Honestly, what has Team Rocket been teaching you ? I might as well go through this plan by myself. Always have to depend on yourself if you want anything done right."

Archer pulled Ariana from Petrel and sat her back down in her chair, giving her a warning glance. If the leader decided to dump them, then there'd be no sense in ever betraying Giovanni. "Our apologies, Sir. We're just a little excited from the day's activities, that's all. None of us mean you any disrespect."

"Excellent. You wouldn't be my top men if you were that foolish. Now bring in Exhibit B !"

A third operative stepped inside the hallway, dragging in a wagon with mysterious contents in it. His partner wheeled a cart stacked with medical supplies into the smaller room where Proton was seated. While the two men prepared whatever they were preparing, Archer glanced at the wagon, curious about its contents. There seemed to only be a white sheet and a pink blob curled up in the corner.

Upon closer inspection, however, the contents of the wagon stirred and sat up, picking up the pink blob in her arms. She was a young woman, badly bruised and beaten, covered in a single oversized labcoat. Waves of dark blue hair were matted and falling over her face. Glasses, leaning on one side of her nose, had a broken lens. Even rips up and down her labcoat looked pathetic against her trembling figure. The woman was probably held in one of Team Rocket's cells for several days, at least.

Ariana wrinkled her nose at the sight. "Wonder where they picked up the trash from. Hey, kid, who's this chick ?"

One of the operatives gazed at a clipboard, flipping the papers for some answers without much success. Ariana rolled her eyes at the man, not really caring about the prisoner's identity. Over the speakers the leader was delighted in sharing the information that the operative could not provide. "Miss Edith Fennel, one of the highly esteemed and reclusive professors of the Unova region," the speaker crackled. "You might know her from her work in the Dream World project. The pink blob with her is a pokemon called Munna; there's supposed to be another blob with her, but apparently it must've escaped on their way to Kanto."

The three executives looked at one another. Yes, they knew all about the Dream World project, that failed project from a few years ago. Unova scientists tried to project dreams into an energy source, without much success. Recently, Team Rocket was involved in a distorted version of the failed disaster, led under the guidance of the cantankerous Dr. Zager. It was hard to believe the woman was a scientist.

It was hard to believe that she was actually surrounded by a bunch of ruthless criminals. Fennel winced as one of the operatives pulled her toward the small room. They were all staring at her with the lowest standards, and Petrel was starting to rub his hand up and down his pants. Prisoner or not, he was attracted to the tall ladies. "Hey, toots, you must be six feet with heels, man !" he called after her, whistling. "Why dontcha take off that shaggy labcoat of yours, show ol' Petri some of that sexy cleavage, eh ? Maybe after all this I'll let you give me a quickie, huh ?"

"Can you ever stop acting like a perv ? It's gettin' on my nerves," Ariana muttered.

Petrel rolled his eyes, flapping a hand at his female partner. Why couldn't he take advantage of women if they were nothing more than scumbag prisoners ? (Of course someone like Ariana would understand, but he couldn't prove it without minimum injury.) Sighing, he watched his prospect shuffle into the room with the operative behind her. Maybe the leader would be generous enough to let him have her for about ten minutes after business was done, but all he could do now was watch with the others. Prisoners often gave a good show.

* * *

Inside the room Fennel began to shudder once more, clinging to her Munna. The pokemon glowed an intense purple from its floral patterns as it tried to comfort its trainer. It never should've come to this. She'd dealt with Team Rocket before, helped protect her homeland with several travelling trainers against them, even. And then just some time ago, they forced her to become a prisoner, told her they'd murder Professor Juniper and plant the evidence on her. Extremely heartbroken, she was taken from her home and separated from her beloved Musharna, something she had vowed never to do again.

Days later she continued to curse Team Rocket, tired, helpless, and with nothing to lose. That man with the lavender hair was just one tiny example of the cruelty she faced from those monsters. He and his friends were just sitting in those chairs watching her, waiting for her to do something unpleasant in the godforsaken room, preying on her like savage beasts. If she tried to fight them, she'd probably be subjected to a fate worse than death; if she tried to accept them, then she'd turn into the same type of monster. A lose-lose situation, and an ugly one, too. Human nature shouldn't have been this corrupted.

Throughout the entire ordeal, only the gentle Munna had kept her sane. Losing Musharna once more was like a million bombshells raining down on her. How could she have abandoned her precious friend twice now without good reason ? Fortunately, the little pink pokemon occupied her time and prevented thoughts of self-injury. Fennel would spend her days in the cell talking to Munna, petting Munna, and playing with Munna. Munna would be the bright little optimist, snuggling into its trainer and teleporting small bits of cafeteria food to them in the evening. If only it could've played the superhero and teleport them both far away from Team Rocket's clutches...but no, Munna was such a fragile creature. Even the smallest teleportation's made the dear creature weary. Fennel refused to let another friend hurt for her.

She shivered. The room was dim and dark, and the only clothes she had besides the labcoat were her undergarments. The labcoat was borrowed from a dirty laundry basket; she wasn't even sure the bra and panties were her, considering she was unconscious for the first three days. No one besides Munna cared about her well-being, that was for sure. The man who came in with her was busy with his syringes and injections, while the people outside continued to watch her with indifference. Whatever they wanted from her was a complete mystery.

Someone coughed. She looked up from her thoughts to see a third occupant, silent and sitting at the far end of the table, bound by what looked like rope. He was staring right at her, waiting patiently as the other man gave him a shot of a thick, purple substance. That voice from outside began to ramble again, but it was barely inaudible. Not that she was very interested. What really bothered her was the bound man, grinning from ear to ear. His childish face, topped with a messy teal mane, unsettled her more than the entire time she spent in the cell. And then his grin faltered and his eyes widened, appearing shocked. "Eddy ?"

Fennel backed into the door, almost dropping Munna. Her panic began to get the best of her again as she felt vomit trying to rise up from her stomach. There was only one person who called her by _that_ nickname and always got away with it. "Oh, my God," she breathed. "Terrance ? Terrance...that can't be you. You told me you quit this horrible job."

"I'm a terrible liar, aren't I ? Hey, come and have a seat with your little brother, Eddy. Oh, and I go by Proton now. Or Toto, if ya really gotta call me something else."

Tears swelling in her eyes, Fennel grabbed the other chair and pulled it close to the man whom she hadn't seen in over ten years, her beloved brother. Her parents had always labeled him as a crazy delinquent who refused to take his medication, but she always believed he was just sensitive and high-spirited. Failing to notice Munna's weak warning calls, she wrapped her arms around Proton and smiled. "Oh, how I've missed you, Terrance. I thought you died because you never answered my calls. Mother finally passed away about three years ago, and I was so alone." She frowned, gazing at his bound wrists. "Terrance, I don't understand how you could be in such a violent gang of thieves. They've locked me up for some time. And look at you ! You're one of them and you're tied to that chair !"

Proton smirked, rolling his eyes. "Calm down, Eddy, sissy. Ain't the first time I've been tied to a chair like this. At least I'm doing this willingly this time."

"What-"

"Eddy," Proton interrupted her, shaking his head. His face grew grim, serious. "Eddy, don't say that Team Rocket's violent and such-and-such. I've done a lotta good in here, sissy, made a little money. I'm an executive, even participating in this new project the leader is making us work on. Huuuh. But Eddy, we need something from you, sissy."

"From me ?"

"From you."

Fennel looked confused. Proton shook his head again, biting his lip. "Look, Eddy, we were told that you worked on a project a few years ago with some other bigshot scientists. Our leader, y'see, he's in that kinda genetics crapola and the like, and he thinks you might be able to help him." He sighed, grinning. "Eddy, sissy, you can help us achieve our vision. You can redeem yourself as a scientist, even become a great one ! Then we can be together. All you gotta do is give us your research from the Dream World project, and all your troubles will disappear, guaranteed !"

"I can't. All of my research was destroyed in Musharna's blast."

"C'mon, Eddy, you're smarter than that. You gotta remember somethin' to write down."

"No, I can't..."

"Sure you can, Eddy. You're the smartest babe I know. You could totally do this."

"I can't help you with your evil plans, Terrance !"

They faced each other, brother and sister each on different sides of the black and white spectrum. Fennel ignored the thrashing Munna in her arms as she tried her hardest not to cry. She refused to believe that this awful man was actually her brother. Didn't he know how much grief that project caused her in the end run ? Didn't he care that she was alienated from most of her closest colleagues because everyone blamed her for the incident ? Even if she _could_ redo some of the research she started, the grief would make her insides sick.

And yet he still tried to talk to her, that awful monster. "Hey, Eddy, Eddy," he murmured. "Don't worry 'bout it too much, all right ? It was worth a try, right ? But hey, I wanna show you somethin' cool before ya go."

He stood up and walked away from the tables, the ropes that had bound him being mysteriously cut. However, the whole sight of him made her shriek and almost stumble to her knees. Just above his tailbone, a long, violet tail wagged from Proton's body. It looked similar to that of a cat pokemon's. And Fennel didn't care about the details. Her panic was uncontrollable now. How could someone do this to him ? "_Oh, my God !"_ she shrieked, trembling again. "Oh, my God, Terrance, what did they do to you ? What did they _do_ to you ? Jesus, Terrance, why did you_ let_ them _do_ this to you ? Oh, God..."

"Eddy..."

"Oh, my God, why ? Fuck, Terrance. Jesus..."

"Eddy, it's not what you think, sissy," Proton said gently, smirking. "I'm a guinea pig, y'see ? The leader was kinda mad I got locked up earlier and had my first shot - see, you didn't even notice _that_ - and I told him I'd make it up to him. Not really a punishment, but more of an upgrade, y'know ? This tail don't even bother me much. It's kinda like having an extra kidney. You don't even need it for anything. That's not the best part, though. I got somethin' else to show ya."

Before she could react, she felt a stinging sensation in her labcoat make another rip, drenched in blood. Her legs gave out and she struggled to see as she dropped to the floor. Proton was standing over her, grinning, one hand soaked in blood. _Her_ blood. Claws had replaced his fingernails, sharp and wicked-looking, just like his grin. "I thought you'd be smarter than to go against Team Rocket, Eddy," he growled. "I thought you'd be supportive of me and my team's success, but you hadda act like all of those other dungheads. Maybe when I'm done I'll give ya to Petrel out there. He likes tall chicks."

Words were lost on her - Proton's, the man from speakers, her own gasps of breath. All she could think about was her wound, which was a slash just inches from her stomach. If it had been any deeper or downward, she would've been a goner for sure. Her chest heaved; her brain heaved for consciousness. Warm tears slid down from her face, neck, dripping to the floor. This man, once her wonderful Terrance, was no longer her brother. He was only a monster, a tool created by Team Rocket to serve as a malignant tumor. They'd made him to be a menace, stripped him of his morals. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her brother was now evil.

Proton began to advance toward her with his bloody claws, but before he could strike again Munna shot him with a powerful Psybeam. Yelping out in pain, he lunged forward and tried to grab the pink blob without success. Munna let out a long moan and unleashed a stronger Psybeam, sending the man headfirst into the table. He groaned and rolled to the side, one hand dangling from the table's edge. The operative in the room checked his pulse and talked into a walkie-talkie, eyeing the glaring pokemon and its trainer. "Mr. Proton is knocked out unconscious, Sir. I repeat, Mr. Proton is knocked out unconscious. The experiment has proven to be successful. Prisoner is down."

The other operatives stepped into the room. Two of them dragged Proton out of the room, while the other two reached for Fennel. She moaned as she felt herself stand on her feet and shuffle towards the door. Black dots kept appearing in her vision, a signal that she probably shouldn't have been walking in her condition. Gobs of blood dripped below her, creating a trail from where she had been attacked. That didn't matter now. Let her blood stain those monsters' tiles. Make them suffer at least a little.

When she stepped back into the hallway, she faintly heard her audience talk about her. If the one with the lavender hair tried to take advantage of her, there wasn't much she could do about it, except maybe plea for some medical help. Well, they were talking about what to do with her, huddled together like a school of Magikarp. Yes, what to do with her ? What to do with her poor Munna, who had so bravely defended her ? In this building _they_ were the outlaws, teamed up against swarms of evil beasts. If Team Rocket could do that to one of their kind, her dear brother, then how could she think she and Munna were safe ? As much as she hated to admit it, they were at the mercy of those savages.

But soon Fennel found herself falling to the ground, a different ground. Dirt and rocks. Munna chirped and floated as someone slammed the doors behind, cackling. So it had come to this. No prison, no medical aid, _nada._ Wounded and distressed, Fennel was left to fend for herself and Munna in a foreign land, having never been to Kanto. If she was lucky enough, she'd be able to drag her to a hospital and get a hold of her surroundings. And if God was generous enough to keep her from becoming roadkill, she'd help her Terrance see the light again. Her mission now was to stop Team Rocket's cruel intentions. If she was still alive by the end of this, that was.

As she stumbled down the canyon road, Munna hovered beside her, making a weak attempt at trying to treat its trainer's wounds with Moonlight. The move wouldn't have a strong effect, especially on a trainer, but the small trickles of moonlight from the dark sky helped the healing just a bit. Fennel breathed with ease as she felt the sharp pains from the wounds disappear to a mild prick. There would be no immediate death, no hemorrhaging or anything fatal, but the wound was still there and could cause harm if left untreated. A doctor would have to attend to that, someone who Fennel would have a hard time finding in the vast region.

"Mun munna ?"

The pokemon landed on her head, sounding concerned. If only such wicked paths could be eliminated from nature's good course. But once again the pokemon proved that not all nature was filled with weeds, that there was still beauty and hope in the world. Refusing to let her dear friend worry over her, Fennel gazed up at the moon with a small smile. Such a beautiful moon could light up even the most dismal of situations.

She patted Munna on its head. Indeed, there was hope.

End


	11. Herp

Chapter 11: Herp

_Whee, I actually updated within a month. :D Too bad this is the last chapter that I've..um..written in the past three months. :D;; So since I don't have anything to type up, um, the updates will go back to the horror ages. Oops. XD_

_Still, it's a good read as any. And happy future Halloween to everybody~ :D_

* * *

This was his seventh, or maybe his eighth drink. Eight, tall glasses of the most intoxicating drink money could buy at a local Viridian bar. It was probably nighttime - no, it was _definitely_ nighttime. Those lights outside had to prove it, or maybe the proof was in the two clocks that read 11:30 p.m. Or was it a.m. ? Hell, did time really matter, anyway ?

Spinning a mixer straw around in his glass, Giovanni wasn't even sure what day of the week it was anymore. Not that_ that_ mattered much, either. After two days of torturous punishment, vacation time had finally started, beginning with getting hammered. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest option out there, and with his excessive drinking he could end up busting a kidney, but he didn't really _need_ that second kidney, did he ? If he wanted to get hammered after a long day's work, then it was his Kantonian right to do so. The very definition of freedom.

Besides, his vacation time now was rather similar to that of the pink slip. His best executives had defected, he almost got shot, and to top it all off, most of his crew abandoned him. After they had all enjoyed a quiet meal at the restaurant, agreements were that it was best if everyone took a breather for the rest of the night. Erika, Koga, and Surge decided to walk back to the hotel with their new "friends", while Delia found it easier to just go back to her own home in Pallet for the night. She was still not speaking to him, for whatever reason he had already forgotten. Well, she didn't _need_ to talk to him. He was fine all on his own.

Two more drinks and a heap of satisfaction later, he was ready to leave the bar before someone threw him out. He swayed back and forth as he stood up from his stool, tipped the bartender, and headed toward the door. His surroundings were blurred, his speech was slurred, and he was pretty sure his breath stank more than a Magikarp carcass. Yes, this was the very definition of getting hammered. Some people could claim he couldn't handle his liquor, but they were wrong. He could handle his licorice-er...liquor.

Outside, there was one person who stayed loyal to him no matter how drunk he was. As he approached his car in the parking lot, Mondo was hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm from the cold winds. At the sight of his drunken employer, the boy placed a worried look on his face. "Sir !" he exclaimed. That boy was the closest thing he had to a son right now, but he was pretty annoying at times. Most of the time...like now. "Sir, I thought you'd never come out of there ! I would've helped to protect you, but they wouldn't let me in on account of they said I looked like a twelve-year-old. Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm, uh, I'm fine as a fhhh- a Clefairy. I just, uhh, gotta get my keys and crapola, and we can go somewhere and p-pass out on the roof."

Keys rattled in his hands as he searched for the ones that would open his car doors. Two pairs down, about thirty-hundred to go. Mondo's eyes widened at the thought of who was about to get behind the wheel. "Wait a sec, hold on, Sir ! Maybe you think I should drive us to this somewhere ?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Monroe. You...you can't drive lookin' like some Dennis the Menace. You're not old enough."

"But, Sir, you _can't_ drive !" Mondo pleaded. "I've seen those films where people drink and drive. The higher-ups make all of us suppliers watch those films. You're driving your car while having a couple of glasses of something, and then smash ! You get in the way of an SUV and crash and explode ! As a loyal employee of Team Rocket, I have to make sure of your safety at all costs. I can't let you crash and explode !"

"I'm not gonna crash and explode, goddammit !" Giovanni snapped. "I'm, uh, p...perfectly capable of driving below- behind the wheel, Monroe ! And if you...uhh, don' wanna come along with the ride like a pansy, then you can _walk_ somewhere ! I ain't responsible for _no_ pansy boy that can't even count right, ha !"

Almost falling to the ground at that statement, he laughed and stumbled into the driver's seat. Mondo dashed inside the backseat before the car rolled backwards, worried about sudden combustion from his boss. If Giovanni would suddenly crash or explode on his watch, Domino would never forgive him, maybe even hit him. She _did_ admire the boss a lot, and she also _did_ dislike him a lot, so keeping an eye on the boss was the best he could do. Well, that or getting her one of those deluxe flat-screen TVs with the high-definition, but he knew that one wasn't happening.

The car swerved back and forth as it bounced along the road at a high speed. Mondo clutched the seat belt over his stomach, suddenly feeling queasy from the rocky ride. There were so many things wrong with driving beyond the speed limit in Viridian City. Officer Jenny could stop them and stick Giovanni with a parking ticket or a DUI or one of those jail sentences without bail. They could be chased across Kanto by a hundred Officer Jennies until Giovanni drove himself sober or the police gunned down both of them. Or worse. Giovanni could run over a stumbling woman in the middle of the road.

_"BOSS, YOU GOTTA STOP THE CAR ! YOU'RE GONNA RUN OVER THAT LADY !"_

"Huh ?"

Mondo kicked the driver's seat, sending Giovanni into the steering wheel and the brakes. Before his boss could fly into a drunken rage, the boy stepped out of the car to assist the lady. She was a trembling figure, distraught with a bloodstained labcoat and what looked like a pink blob. Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to approach a total stranger, but it wasn't too smart to ride in the car with a drunk driver, either. Somehow he had to help her. "Hey, ma'am, it's not very wise to walk by yourself in the middle of the road. My boss almost ran over you. Um, are you hurt ?"

Stupidest question ever. If Domino was there he knew he would've been punched somewhere. This woman, however, seemed to be patient despite her obvious injury. She smiled, nodding. "I'm afraid so, little boy. I had a little dispute with my brother, and I was wanting to look for a hospital. I believe there's no immediate danger, though. It's okay."

"Oh. You're not around here ?"

"No, I'm not. I came to Kanto some odd number of days ago, and I'm still not sure of much. Can you tell me where we are ?"

"Oh, yeah. We're in Viridian City," Mondo replied, blushing. He wasn't used to meeting foreigners that often, and most of them intimidated him. This woman didn't look threatening, though. "It's a very green place, ma'am. A lot of forest."

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

A car horn blared. Either Giovanni had passed out or he was growing impatient, but neither option was good for Mondo's safety. He grabbed the woman's hand and guided her inside of the backseat, lest they ended up as roadkill. Mondo supposed his boss was just impatient as the car began to zoom forward again. He glanced at his new friend, who shifted in his seat. "I do apologize for not acting so normally, little boy," she murmured. "I'm just a little down in the weather, is all. Munna and I are very homesick right now."

The pink blob squeaked and nestled against its owner's chest. The woman addressed Mondo's confusion with a small smile. "This is Munna. You see, I live in a place where the most unfamiliar pokemon live. You may only see one or two of them in a magazine or private habitat. I've already seen a few Kantonian pokemon that look so unique to me. If I was here on different business, I'd probably act a lot sillier and study these beautiful creatures. Do you have any pokemon, dear ?"

"Nah, I just supply stuff."

"It's rare to find such kind strangers. What's your name ?"

"I'm Mondo. And you're, uh ?"

"Fennel, dear. Friends call me Fennel."

"Well, um. I guess we can get you to a hospital soon, but you see my boss driving. He's a little wrecked right now."

"Of course. I can wait 'til the morning if need be."

"A...Are you sure ? I mean, there's like a big bloodstain on your-"

"Nothing a bit of detergent can't fix. I don't think it's a big deal. I'm just very thankful I'm not anemic like some poor souls."

"M-Monroedo !" Giovanni growled, glaring into his front mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, wishing to prey on whatever objects he could focus on without crashing into anything. Mondo questioned his boss's intentions. "M-Monroedo. I g...stop the car so you can pick up some, uh, tranny hooker or whatever ? Y'know...we are on a mission here. A mission to, uh, party and fight crime ! We're the friggin' crime fighters here, kid ! Bent on...bent on...bent on destroying the...crime ! So. Who's our tranny hooker partner ?"

"She's not a tranny hooker !" Mondo defended, groaning. "Her name's Fennel, and- and are you driving us to that hotel, SIr ?"

"Yeah. Can't find my house keys."

"What if I helped you find them ?"

From the backseat Mondo spotted Giovanni grunting with a shrug. "Nah, I'm fine."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. Mondo's eyes widened at the realization of what hotel they were staying for the night. This was the luxurious Perh, four stories of beauty and grandeur meant for the elite visitors. Usually Mondo would see the hotel featured in those tabloid magazines. (Tabloids loved big buildings for some reason.) He'd see Lorelei reading poetry on a water bed or Agatha caning one of those bellhop people. Sometimes even pokemon trainers would stay there as a reward of competing in the Indigo Plateau. Of course Giovanni would want to stay at a place with prestige, even if he was wrecked.

Speaking of his boss, Giovanni parked the car and proceeded to stumble towards Perh's entrance. Mondo grabbed Fennel's hand and raced off after him, hoping for the best. If Giovanni was to get in any fight, argument, or accident while in the hotel, it could result in a nasty front-pager in the Pokemon Staryu. Not to mention the embarrassment and rage.

And so far Pokemon Staryu's description of Perh was accurate for being a tabloid. Two pleasant bellhops with dark green uniforms lounged near the check-in counter. A sunny-looking girl with green pigtails sat cross-legged behind the counter, pawing at the assistance bell. Mondo noticed a plaque on the desk that read Brenda with a paw print next to it. This was not the average attitude at past midnight, but maybe the people were just putting on a front. " Welcome to the Perh, guys. How may I help you ?" Brenda asked.

A normal response was to smile and reply with some degree of politeness. Instead Giovanni began to rage at the poor counter girl, fuming about poor service and lack of decor, much to Mondo's dismay. This began a nasty argument between employee and customer, with the two bellhops threatening to call security. "And you _do_ realize this is a highly-esteemed hotel, and we can kick people out at will ?" one of the bellhops growled, pointing a finger at his opponent. "We can get the police here faster than you can piss off a Primeape !"

Bad idea to taunt a drunken Giovanni. Mondo shivered, thinking about the last time someone dared to make that mistake. He doubted that the bellhop would be struck by a gourmet wine bottle, but it wasn't impossible. The man was already advancing toward one of the bellhops, intimidating the other employees like it was a bank robbery. The counter girl squeaked and grabbed onto the other bellhop's hand, hoping there weren't any guns to be involved. Those glass windows couldn't take much more abuse.

About ten minutes later, Mondo's blood pressure was at a safe level as he and Fennel walked around the third floor. He was always somewhat uncomfortable being along with women, but he had to accept being on his own for the time being. After his tiff with the hotel's employees, Giovanni managed to score one of the suites for his pleasure. However, he made it about halfway up the stairs before passing out face-first, leaving Mondo and Fennel to find the room themselves. It shouldn't have been that hard to find, seeing as there weren't many rooms on the third floor.

Being alone with a woman almost twice his age made Mondo more than lost, though. He knew they had to have circled around the floor several times by now. At least Fennel and her pokemon were enjoying themselves. While they searched the two ooed and ahhed at what Perh's glamour had to offer - plush rugs, fake potted plants...doorbells next to every room. Mondo himself was in awe of the expenses his boss paid for, but he knew better than to show it. Most women he knew would hit him if he showed such amazement.

Still, Fennel didn't seem like the hitting type. Mondo forced himself to gaze at the floor as her chest bounced up and down in excitement. He couldn't handle curvy bosoms too well. "Oh, aren't Kanto's styles and fabrics just gorgeous," she breathed, leaning against a plant. Munna cooed and wiggled on its trainer's head. If the woman was in any sort of pain, she sure hid it very well. "It's such a drastic change from the isolation I'm used to seeing. We may like our fancy patterns and diversity, but I haven't seen anything so...so...stylish."

"Yeah. We're a pretty popular region with the tourists," Mondo chuckled. Those tabloid magazines really gave him a lot of insight with Kanto. He'd never been past the Vermilion outskirts due to his supplier status. "We got forests and the ocean and volcanoes and beaches. All the time I'll see Miss Lorelei taking a cruise by the Cinnabar coastline or a few gym leaders shopping at Saffron's malls. Really intense stuff."

"Ehh, really ? Sir Mondo, do they have observatories, too ?"

"Pro'lly. I think they have one set up by Mt. Moon or something like that. Ooh, look, I finally found the room."

Mondo shoved the key into the doorknob, then groaned. Leave it to the boss to give them the car keys instead. He sunk down to the plush rug and sighed, wiggling the key ring around his fingers. "Sorry, Miss Fennel. Looks like we'll have to sleep it out here 'til my boss finds us. I really should've checked the keys before we went up here. Oh, well. Tough cookies, I guess."

"Dear friend, we shall have a sleepover, then."

The boy's nose shot out blood as his head was pushed into something squishy. Fennel had taken a seat beside him and tucked his noggin under her chin in a loving embrace. It was rather difficult to just stare down at the rug now, which set the tone for Mondo's flushed face. Although she didn't mean to stun her friend intentionally, Fennel was oblivious to his discomfort as she pressed him harder against her chest. "Oh, God. I remember when my brother was as sweet and innocent as...as you," she sobbed. "We'd always play together when he was little. He...he was always an attention seeker. I was the only one he ever turned to, ooh, boo-hoo. Ahh, boo-hoo."

"Mmphr, Miss Fennel, Miss Fennel..."

"H-How'd I-I ever let him go a-astray ? He was so energetic, and he...he just turned into a rotten apple. Dear Mondo, you should never go onto the path of darkness, never ever ever."

"Mmmphr. Mmmphr."

"Hey ! Get a room or let me in, you two !"

Mondo hopped out of Fennel's grasp and almost choked on his breath. He couldn't decide whether seeing the lieutenant in a Batman costume or seeing Fennel's labcoat open wide was worse. His hand wiped his bloody nose, and he wondered if he could find a few sheets of tissue. Mr. Lieutenant was running across the floor, with Mr. Ninja and Professor Sebastian right behind him. The boy hoped it was just a dream as he grabbed Fennel's hand and helped her to her feet. Before she could ask what was going on, Mondo pushed her into the wall. "Hold on, Miss Fennel, they're heading straight for us !"

_CRASH !_

"Mmmphr ! Mmphr !"

He started to squeal as he tried to get off of Fennel and her exposing bra. Surge, who was crushing Koga's legs, made a cheeky grin and patted Mondo's back. "Hey, little boy. I didn't think I'd ever see you all grown up and handlin' a woman like some good ol' high-quality American beef !" the lieutenant exclaimed. "Uh, not so sure if she's very high quality, though. Hope you didn't overpay her...that'd be a real shame for someone like you, little boy."

"She's not a hooker !" Mondo blurted. "Miss Fennel and I just met."

"Nnn, it's not very convincing, little one," Koga murmured.

"Please, sirs, I'm telling the truth ! Miss Fennel just had a rough night, and, uh, we just met and drove off to here and we're locked out of our hotel room now. Uhh."

"Is she gonna be okay ?"

The professor was glancing at Fennel with a raised eyebrow, particularly at her bloody labcoat. Mondo bit his tongue, knowing full well that he wouldn't be fooled by a lame excuse like the gym leaders. He had a PhD or whatever, for God's sake. And of course he'd be concerned of a trembling woman and why she would be hanging out with someone...someone like Mondo. Didn't hospitals pay more professional people to deal with the sick and injured nowadays ?

"Mondo, I asked you a question. Is she gonna be okay ?"

"Ahhh, for now, I think. Miss Fennel'll be fine, I think."

"Fennel ? You don't mean the professor Edith Fennel of the Unova region ?"

Pushing Mondo to the side, Sebastian knelt down and examined Fennel, taking note of the torn labcoat and other broken aspects of her appearance. While the other men gave awkward looks, he shook his head. "Medical treatment should be made possible within the next few days or so. Immediately, preferably." Then he shook her hand, pleased with his diagnosis. "I've seen your research in several science magazines, and I'm a big fan of your work,"he confessed. "You're one of the ones who prove science isn't all about the money, you and...Juniper, was it ? Very admirable work, fellow colleague. I'm Professor Sebastian."

He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, frowning. Fennel shifted to a more comfortable position, taking on a serious expression while he spoke. "While I'm not going to judge why you are in Kanto or why you've made company with young Mondo here, but I do remember you being less distressed in the last public appearance you've made. Less blood, less rips and wear-and-tears..."

"Less boobies."

Koga kicked Surge in the chest, silencing the lieutenant. Fennel paled and grimaced, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. She took a sharp exhale, gazing up at the ceiling. "Sebastian. Yes, I've heard of you. One of the top scientists in the Johto region, recently transferred to Kanto after some hounding by several tabloids. Though we study different areas of pokemon and are from different lands, we are colleagues, and to an extent, partners, allies...friends. Human nature bonds us." She nodded to herself, convinced of her version of the universe's thought process. "My brother and I met today, as a matter of fact. Not a very fond meeting. We fought a little. Very sad."

"Didn't you call the police ?"

"No, dearest Mondo, the police cannot help."

Sebastian took off his vest and handed it to Fennel, who draped it over her chest. Somehow, both professors shared a small laugh despite the tense atmosphere. Fennel stood up and nodded again, hugging the vest. She decided to pat her colleague's hand, making the other professor uneasy. "You're quite welcome, Professor. I don't really need the vest anyway." He cleared his throat again, turning to Mondo. "Loks like we got two more to bunk in tonight. I thought you were at least a litle smarter than this. How did you get locked out of your own room ?"

"Huh ? Well, it's not exactly my fault. Mr. Giovanni gave me the car keys."

The other men stirred at this, gawking at the young boy. Mondo grew confused and looked up at Sebastian, but his professor friend merely waved his hand. "Let's not talk about that, then. You know, it's a little late and we should probably go to bed soon. Mondo, you'll have to sleep on the floor with us men. Professor - Miss Edith - you'd probably be able to bunk with one of the other ladies. One of them's bound to have some extra clothes. You and your pokemon will be welcomed."

"Thanks."

"Huh. Yeah, she'd have better bunk on the couch. That blonde missy is really a handful."

"The lieutenant actually makes a point for once, Sebastian."

"Yes." A small sweatdrop appeared beside Sebastian's head. He chuckled, once again reminded of his fellow coworker's violent quirks. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes, too, I suppose. Let's just get those buns to bed so I don't have to think much of my biker hippie days."

And so they all walked to where everyone was staying. When they finally reached the room, Mondo was speechless at how grand Perh's accomodations could really be. There were only two beds, but each one could stuff a half dozen people in it without much discomfort. Two long windows viewed the Viridian Forest, treetops, Butterfree, and all. A flat-screen television was embedded in one of the walls, complete with ultimate satellite and DVR capabilities. The television was playing a popular drama involving a hospital filled with amnesiac assassins. Along with two leftover boxes of pizza, two mini-fridges were also available. Unbeknowst to Mondo, this was just one of the standard gym leader suties, paid for with pooled money from Erika, Surge, and Koga.

Another surprise Mondo noticed was the women being wide awake, with one more woman than he expected. Erika, Delia, and Domino, all in night apparel, were playing a round of cards with a less glum Gloom. Upon seeing the boy and the others, Domino lost her cheery attitude and scowled. "Oh, God, out of all the people who could find me, it had to be you. Couldn't handle the night of wilderness without your apron strings ?"

She smirked at him. Delia placed her drink on the table and waved. "Hello, Mondo. Didn't expect you here tonight, honey."

"Didn't expect you, either, Miss Delia. Weren't you gonna stay in Pallet ?"

Delia shrugged. "I wanted to be a bit more accessible with everyone else, so I decided to stay here in the meantime. Hehe." She smiled, then looked confused. "So who's your friend, honey ?"

They turned their attention to Mondo's guest, who shifted in her labcoat and borrowed vest. Mondo suspected Fennel wasn't usually on the reserved side, but he knew she had a hard time for the past few hours. He also knew she had taken a liking to him, probably due to his naive innocence. Therefore, he did not take it very well when his new friend wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest against his back. Quite uncomfortable for the innocent Mondo. "T-This is Professor Fennel. We met on the road tonight. She had a fight with her brother, but she's not from here. Or her pokemon."

"Hello."

Domino raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "She is _so_ not sleeping in my bed. I had an agreement with the other girls, and they told me I can have a bed to myself if I please." There was a sudden spark of annoyance in her eyes, with a possible hint of something else as she glared in Fennel's direction. "Look, Mondo, don't think for a minute that I'm impressed with you and your new older girlfriend. She may be a professor, but nowadays you can practically get your degree from a frickin' cereal box. That seems like the case with a lotta chicks."

"But she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right. I don't wanna believe it, either, but how else could she be feeling on you like that ?"

"She's just like that."

Fennel nodded, squeezing Mondo even tighter. "Please understand that I do not wish to steal away your beautiful boyfriend. As a respectful adult, I-"

"WHAT ? Bitch, you can _keep_ him, 'cause I know he's not my boyfriend ! How dare you try to go all creeper-eye on everyone and act like you don't want someone stupid like my idiot-brained, dumbass comrade over here, you friggin' cornstalk !"

Delia and Erika held Domino back from attacking Fennel, despite her demands to be let loose. Sebastian ushered Fennel and Munna into a recliner, whispering words of how Domino always gave everyone a hard time during introductions. Meanwhile, Mondo paced back and forth, going between the two ladies. He couldn't understand why Domino would be so critical toward Fennel so quickly, but he knew his fellow comrade could be a complete mystery sometimes. Instead he settled on the floor and focused on the other topic at hand while gazing at the celing. "So, uh, I guess we'll all just get some shut-eye. Are we gonna meet with the boss in the morning ?"

"No."

"No."

"No friggin' way."

"Huh ? How about you, Miss Delia ?"

The woman looked down at the floor and released Domino, rubbing her arms together in slight frustration. "Well, Mondo, honey, to be honest I don't think your boss really wants to help out with us," she admitted. A streak of disappointment was visible across her face. "It's...it's not like we're wanting to kick him out or anything. Everyone can just sleep on it and we'll work on it in the morning, hmm ?"

"Yeah."

Soon everyone began to settle into a slow and steady pace of easy slumber. Snoring like a Snorlax on one bed was Domino; Erika and Fennel were stretched on the other bed, backs pressed together with Munna and Gloom snoozing on top of them. The status on Fennel's injuries didn't appear to be life-threatening, but Sebastian still wanted to inspect them more closely in the morning. Sebastian and Koga were situated on the couch and recliner after a long talk of Kantonian politics, while Surge rolled about on the long rug, clutching his superhero cape. It was a time where everybody could get their thoughts together and hope for the best, a small beacon of light within the vast lands of dreaming.

During that time Mondo had stepped out of the room. Since he couldn't fall asleep due to his growing concerns of his leader's safety, he decided to take another walk around the third floor. He kept his distance from attracting attention, looking down at the potted plants until he noticed someone else walking around the area. When their eyes met, Mondo felt a slight pinge of embarrassment and waved. "Um, Miss Delia, what are you doing up late ?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking, huh ? It's pretty good to think."

"I think we may be thinking about the same thing tonight."

Mondo nodded. "Yeah. Um. I mean, I really don't mean to be rude or anythig, Miss Delia, but I figured you're at least a little worried about him. I guess he just needs to grow up a little."

"Yes. I know I could never hate him."

"Then why are you giving him such a hard time ?"

Delia raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Honey, you have a long way to go before learning the complex nature of women. If I just gave in to him so easily...again...how would that make him learn his lesson ? He's already done stuff like this countless times. Besides," She bit down on her lip with a slight agitation, "he did get me a little upset."

"A little ?"

"Maybe a lot. But women forgive quickly and easily most of the time."

"Nnn, I'm not sure if I could agree with you on that, Miss Delia," Mondo groaned, smiling. "I've spilled coffee and bumped into drawers and stomped on feet enough to know that most women respond with kicking or punching...or biting. Ahh, and I think only one or two girls have actually forgiven me for all of that, and that was about quite a few months later. Miss Domino's like that." He sighed. "She's one of those girls who forgave me a few months later...well, maybe two years later. And I still got a few punches for it afterward, too."

"Well, wait a sec, Mondo. You have to understand that girls and women are two different species. Miss Fennel, Miss Erika, and I are very forgiving, and that's because we're women and we've been around the block a few times." There was a hint of amusement in Delia's voice as she smiled. "Domino's...Domino's still somewhat of a child, just like you are, just like my son and all of his friends. You guys may think you're awesome and mature and everything, but when it comes down to it, you're like a bunch of cat burglars stuck in a tree. Think about that. When you think about Domino trying to punch you, just like when I think about Giovanni trying to snap at me, think that it's never wholeheartedly your fault. Although I would think she blames you for everything, right ?"

"Haha, right. She's just like that. Thanks for explaining."

"Mm-hmm."

As they continued to walk around the floor, enjoying their late-night stroll, there was a thick figure slumped against one of the doors. Only these two would take enough pity on the figure and open the door to the room, drag him inside, and hope that in the morning there would be no rampages.

End


	12. Red Light, Green Light

Chapter 12: Red Light, Green Light

_OKAY. So, um. I admit I've been really bad at updating. XD I began writing this chapter in April...and I didn't continue 'til a few days ago. Oops. Still kinda filler, but it'll hopefully do until the next update...which could be another year again. OOPS. But enjoy anyway. :D _

* * *

He was dreaming again.

Not one of the pleasant ones this time, either. It was another gruesome fight for him as he tossed and turned violently under the blankets, just one more loose end to the ultimate battle. He was in a dimly-lit room illuminated by a single red light, clinging to a pillow in the hopes that the soft while cushion would protect his fragile body. Or maybe someone would rush in and swoop him away from all the evils that faced him. Dare he think it...maybe his father would come in from nowhere and save the day like in the plot of a poorly-drawn comic.

Ha, how likely.

He took two steps back into the corner, sweat dripping down his face, as he stared up at the face of his enemy. He couldn't even see her face well between the light and the dark bangs that shaped her ravenous face. Ravenous, because beyond the mascara on her long eyelashes and the lipstick on her thin lips, she was a vicious predator who would attack anyone she pleased just for her amusement. Even her only child, even on the one day she was home that month.

She bent halfway down to meet his gaze, grinning a Sharpedo's grin beneath that beautiful face. He shivered as she gently touched his face with manicured, crimson nails. They always felt like rusted nails to him. "Look...what we've got here," she breathed in her slight Italian accent, breath heavy with alcohol and who knew what else. "Lookie here. I've got a little boy who can't seem to fight his own fights. Has to have the damn kindergarten teacher to help him. He can't even fight! He has to seduce the teacher to get the snot rolling from their noses! Now who do I have?!"

The little boy shuddered as the woman snatched him up by his shirt collar. He had messed up big time. His servants had warned him over and over not to do two things while he lived under this roof - not to cause trouble at school, and not to show his mother bad news. And of course he had been negligent of the warnings, constantly picking fights in class while he hid all the bad pink slips from his mother's path. After all, if his mother was never home and no one ever cared about him, who would stop him? But somehow this one time his mother knew, and of a fight he couldn't win, too. She would've been quite happier if he had some dignity and taken the blows like a real man.

All he could do now was suffer under her grip and gaze helplessly at that ruthless face. He scrunched up his own face to try and look like a fierce Gyarados as he laid one hand against her cheek. It was flushed with the alcohol yet still as cold as ice. "You're not my mother!" he cried.

It couldn't be true. With the torment he faced from all sides, she couldn't have been his mother. Mothers were kind and sweet, and they didn't smell like dirty mouthwash and gin on a constant basis. Mothers didn't try to pick fights with their six-year-olds and with big, buff men. Mothers baked cookies for Christmas. She wasn't even home on Christmas. "You're not my mother!" he repeated. "You're not, you're not, you're not! You kidnapped Father and sold him to the devil!"

"You shut your mouth and get your hand off me, brat boy!" she snapped. _Thwap,_ the hand was smacked away from her face, and she shook him until he felt vomit coming up his chest. "You worthless, no-good little _bastard_!"

She threw him against the corner, making him drop the pillow. He coughed, rolling over to his side so she wouldn't get him too good. "You're not my mother! You're not my mother! You're not, you're not!"

"You're not my mother," he mumbled weakly underneath the covers.

"Oh, God, I don't quite know what I would do if I were, Sir."

One eye fluttered open. Across from him Mondo looked distraught while holding two cups of something. Were they in the back of a bar or something? There was sure to have been something weird going on last night that he couldn't remember. But it didn't really matter. If he was going to stay on vacation, there had to be some boundaries, and that included keeping that troubled boy on a leash. No one liked a worrywart crybaby.

The next thing he heard was a crash close to him and a sharp cry. Mondo sounded like he was freaking out as if the place caught on fire. Giovanni groaned loudly and turned over to his side. Endless torment from both his dreams and reality seemed to always haunt him. As the boy's babbling rose in volume, someone else was quick to intervene. "Mondo, honey, Mondo," the second voice said, calm and soothing. "Mondo, calm down, honey. He's not going to get mad at you over this. It's going to be okay. Just get some towels and we'll get this all cleaned up."

"But the tea got all over his polo. I killed his polo, nooo!"

_"THAT WAS A $200 CUSTOM-MADE POLO FROM SAFFRON CITY!"_

And that was when Giovanni rolled out of bed for the second time that week, straight into his favorite, coffee-stained polo shirt. Muffled by the thick carpet the hotel provided, he merely banged a fist against the carpet to quiet the frenzied boy. Mondo shut his mouth and held a towel over half his face as he watched his boss sit up and rub his head in frustration. Behind the boy Delia glared at him, holding another shirt in her hands. She patted her companion on the head while throwing the shirt at Giovanni, who realized he was shirtless. "It's going to be okay, Mondo. Just let the mean old man rage for a bit."

With that she turned around and went into the kitchen. Mondo followed her, leaving Giovanni to ponder upon his late-night adventures. What _had_ happened last night?

* * *

"-and then Domino tried to attack the nice lady, and then later me and Miss Delia had a good late-night talk before finding you again. You're very heavy, Sir."

"Uh-huh."

Giovanni took another sip at his coffee and continued to stare at Mondo, bemused. Based on what he could piece together with a splitting headache and a cloud of anger, last night was mostly Mondo's fault. No, all Mondo's fault. They had picked up a hooker - or a _scientist,_ as Mondo wanted to put it - and then the boy lost track of his own employer with gallivanting with said hooker. Somehow Delia got involved in this whole mess, but judging from her current coldness toward him it looked like she wouldn't talk to him even if he asked nicely. At least she acknowledged his presence.

At least he was in the right room and not going crazy. He would've bet that somewhere on the same floor, chaos was running rampant as his fellow 'comrades' tried to tear each other to pieces over something as ridiculous as the remote control. Well, his suite had three remote controls and a high-definition television. If only he could see Surge's and Koga's jealous faces without actually seeing them. There was always the prospect of teasing Mondo with the remotes, but it was too easy to work up that boy. The stained polo was proof enough.

Another sip. He tapped against the glass table and leaned back, eyeing Mondo. Good help was hard to find nowadays. Mondo continued to gawk back like a sick Magikarp as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to insult your weight. I was only trying to hel-"

"Is that all?"

Mondo nodded. Giovanni grinned and leaned over the table, pointing in the kitchen's direction. "You wanna tell me if she's still angry at me or not?"

"Think she is, Sir."

"Dammit."

They sat in silence. He rubbed a hand over his forehead, still keeping one eye fixed on the boy to try and amuse him somehow, but not even Mondo's anxiousness couldn't cheer him up that much. Why couldn't he ever be right? Throughout the many years he had known Delia, he hadn't been right any more than ten times. And now she was right this time about siding with Domino and Sebastian, as much as he hated to admit it. She was right, he was wrong, and now she was in the kitchen, probably making an angry breakfast for them all.

He still couldn't believe this, though, and he had seen it with his own eyes. Four of his most trusted executives were out to terminate him? Impossible, simply impossible. But it was true, and now he once again had to make things up with Delia somehow. The other hand also went to his forehead, blocking his vision of Mondo as he grumbled under his breath. He was too old to be upsetting Delia like this. Maybe in addition to a fridge he'd get her a bigger TV. Women liked bigger TVs.

"What are you going to do, Sir?"

Giovanni lifted his hands from his face. Mondo was staring back, seemingly concerned. That boy's worries would be the death of him, but at least he didn't try to throw coffee in his face like Domino did. He attempted to smile as he stood up from his seat, placing a hand on Mondo's shoulders, but it seemed to the both of them that the kind gesture was being attempted by an Abomasnow instead of an older man. It was the thought that counted. "Do a very manly thing," he replied. "You can learn something for once, Mondo."

"What's that, Sir?"

"Apologize."

The man left Mondo speechless as he walked past him to the kitchen. As he had anticipated, the room smelled like an angry breakfast. (Unlike the standard gym leader suites, his kitchen was an actual kitchen, complete with cooking accessories and utensils.) Three plates were neatly positioned in the middle of another table, stacked with eggs, bacon, and hash browns. In the middle of the middle was a vase with what looked like to be ordinary daisies. Giovanni couldn't help frowning at this. Such a tasty breakfast like this was almost insulted by something like daisies. Those daisies couldn't help relieve the tension no matter how hard they tried.

Flowers weren't important at the moment, though. Bent over the small kitchen sink, furiously scrubbing away at a pan, was Delia. For a few minutes he stood silent as he watched her, his frown growing deeper. He never did like seeing her wash dishes. She was always trying to be the perfect housewoman, even when she was upset, and he hated it. Whenever they got into arguments, he did not want her to vent her anger by cleaning. (Actually he didn't want her to clean at all, but there wasn't much he could do about it.) Perhaps if he wouldn't have upset her so much, she could've had Mondo do the work. He didn't mind Mondo cleaning.

But he couldn't worry too much about that, either. Not now. He took a step forward and cleared his throat, hoping she would want to hear him. "I'm sorry."

She turned around, and all Giovanni could think about were her pouting lips as she rested a dishtowel over one of her arms. No, there wasn't necessarily anger in her face. Just disappointment, which was probably worse than any anger she could dish out at him. There was also a bit of surprise in her expression, which was appropriate given his extreme reluctance to really apologize for anything. He was not filled with 'sorries', and Delia knew it, but he only hoped that she took him seriously. "Vanni, you can't just do this to me," she finally said, sighing, still pouting. Not anger, but definitely something unsettling in her expression. "I was planning on being angry with you for a couple of more days. What do you expect me to do now?"

Utter disappointment. Now Giovanni was the one who was taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

Delia shook her head and leaned against the counter. Maybe it really was a bad idea to apologize. "We go through the same thing over and over again. You go crazy at the mere thought of being proven wrong."

"I do no-"

"Giovanni..."

"Fine, I'm a very prideful man, all right?!" Giovanni snapped, smacking a hand against the wall. He hadn't meant to lose his temper so quickly, but he also didn't like having his wrongs rubbed in his face. Not even Delia should've gotten away with doing that kind of stuff to him. "I admit it. I was wrong, you were right! And you'll probably be right the next few times! Look, but you gotta understand I've been on my best behavior. I'm trying really hard."

"Oh, so you consider getting drunk and throwing tantrums to be your best behavior?"

"Have you _seen_ what I do on a normal basis?"

"Then you need to try harder!"

_SMACK!_ went the pan as it banged against the sink. Delia was back to abusing those poor dishes, and even though she was turned around, Giovanni could now sense anger in the way she scrubbed. Looked like this apology backfired, too. Why did it always end up like this? He looked back to see if Mondo could be of any help, but the boy's gaze was downward as he twiddled his thumbs, looking as miserable and meek as he always did. Useless.

Yet it wasn't all Mondo's fault, and now he had little choice but to try harder. What if Surge or Koga somehow found out where they were and saw Delia like this? He'd never hear the end of it. Besides, he didn't like seeing her like this, either. She was supposed to be the sweet countrywoman who made snacks in the day and played detective at night. There was no time for her to be angry. Unlike him, whenever she was in a bad mood, the world seemed to stop on its tracks. People didn't like nice girls getting angry. Besides, her pouting face didn't have anything on her compared to those innocent smiles she gave, the kind of smile that filled him with enough passion to make him smash through walls...

_What was he _thinking_?_

This had to stop. He walked over to the sink and rested his hands on her hips, although this was probably a bad idea as well. His hands rubbed up and down those hips a couple of times before settling around her stomach. Her figure definitely wasn't bad for her age. "Please, Delia, you gotta believe me on this," he murmured gently, squeezing her stomach. Good Mew, it was too soft for his hardened hands. "I can smash phones and desks and everything. About a week before I left vacation, all the suppliers had to scatter to find me two desks within the same week. _Mondo remembers_. He knows I've been behaving." Pause. "Can't you forgive me just this once?"

She giggled beneath him. It could've been a good or bad thing. "If you weren't so tall, I wouldn't think you to be that much of a tough guy."

"Looks are too deceiving."

Another pause. Then Delia turned around, wagging her dishtowel in a threatening manner, and grinned. She giggled again and leaned in closer to him, and all he could think about was her sweet fragrance, her various curves up and down her body, _her_. He couldn't think beyond her at the current second; breakfast would be a waste. Maybe this was going beyond apologizing, but he didn't care about that, either. She was wrecking his entire being. "No,_ you're_ too deceiving, Vanni," she cooed. Wrecking his entire being to rubble. "How am I ever supposed to stay mad at you?"

"Heh. You must be more assertive."

"But it's tough."

"I bet it is."

He smirked as his fingers walked down her back. By now he realized that Mondo was probably watching the whole thing, but once again he didn't have any worries. This might have been exactly what the 'doctor' ordered - a warm, cuddling session to go with his semivacation. After all, they weren't actual police officers, so they didn't have to focus on the case 24-7. They could goof off every once in a while, too.

But the expression that was now on her face said otherwise. It was obvious in those big, brown eyes of her that she was hesitating. He was sure that they were both a little rusty with this sort of thing, but once he managed to get her in the mood, she would probably be even more eager about doing this than he was. It was still morning, so no one important would notice, and women liked being a little naughty now and then, didn't they? "What's the matter, Delia?" he breathed, tightening his grip on her. "I thought you were good in the kitchen."

"Vanni, I'm not very comfortable in doing this."

"We can always kick Mondo out. MONDO, GET OUT."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

"No, you can stay, honey." She frowned, and it took all the willpower Giovanni had not to throw Mondo out of the suite, anyway. Young people were always trying to ruin his fun. "That's not what I meant, Vanni. I mean your grip's kinda tight. I don't think-"

"You don't think what- AAAAHHH, MY BACK."

He saw shades of green as he thudded against the hard kitchen tile. Emerald, forest, and any other shade of green his mind could produce...and on top of him was Delia, half-laying on his chest, her face turning a solid shade of red. As he tried sitting up, he noticed his own flushing face, and now his thoughts were all plagued with total splashes of violence. Embarrassment, complete embarrassment. It was an absolutely stupid thing to do to apologize. He should have waited for the designated time to mumble a sheepish, half-assed sorry like he usually did, but _no,_ the great Team Rocket boss had to do things differently this time. And not only did he embarrass himself with one of the few people he actually liked, he did it in front of the lowest members in the entire organization. If Mondo ever blabbed about this, he could kiss restructuring Team Rocket goodbye forever. Instant blackmail.

Delia made sure to wiggle off of him and help herself back on her feet using the counter. She picked up the fallen dishtowel and looked down at him. Any previous anger or passion that was previously in her eyes was replaced by pity. She was probably thinking similar thoughts to him, having been used to her privacy. It would be bad if Mondo ruined his reputation; it would be the end of Mondo's world if Mondo even_ thought_ of ruining Delia's reputation. Once again violence triggered in his head.

So of course Mondo would pick this time to peep his head in the kitchen, with a coffee cup in his hands. _His_ coffee cup. "Would you like some more coffee, Si-"

_"GET OUT NOW."_

* * *

About an hour later, the three of them were awkwardly situated around the high-definition television, finishing the last of the cold, angry breakfast. On one side of Delia was Mondo, determined to stare at anything that wasn't his boss. He didn't like hot coffee being spilled on his delicate hands, and the only barrier that kept him from further injury at the moment was Miss Delia. Mondo didn't know what his boss was so upset about, either, but even he realized that the Boss had some sort of weakness against her, or else he would've already been tied up to a pole somewhere in the hotel. Still, he still wasn't completely safe from the Boss's death glares, and so he decided to keep his head low and focused on the floor. For being a top-rated hotel, the floor wasn't that spotless.

On the other side of Delia was Giovanni, determined to keep staring at Mondo until he melted like a stick of butter. He would keep a close eye on the boy until he made sure blackmailing was completely out of the question. He knew Mondo couldn't be harmed as long as Delia was around, so intimidating the boy was the next best thing. If Delia knew what he was doing, though, she kept a pretty good secret of it as she continued to admire the high-definition television. It actually wasn't that impressive, at least not in his opinion, but it made her happy. "Oh, look at this, Vanni! Over 200 channels!" she chirped, placing a hand over one of his. "What do you want to watch?"

Her hand felt soft. He didn't really care. "Whatever you want. I'm not much for television."

"Oh, neither am I. Mondo, honey, what about you?"

"Uh...Spongebob."

"Spongebob it is."

So they watched a program called Spongebob in their awkward positions, and Giovanni now felt twice as compelled to tie Mondo up somewhere and beat the ever-living snot out of him. Did boys his age really watch this crap? All he could see from this cartoon was an overemotional sponge who seemed to be pitied by the entire town. Just like Mondo. Oh, wait...

Before he could create any bloodshed, he decided to feign responsibility once again, allowing his hand to take charge and rub the softness of Delia's hand. Again, if she noticed his gestures, she didn't pay much attention to it. "So, did you find anything out in my absence?" he asked.

Despite the situation he really hoped it was a no. As much as he would've liked getting revenge on those ungrateful executives he once called trustworthy, he was too tired to make much real effort without a few cups of coffee. Thankfully Delia's head lowered and she winced, not nearly as happy about the lack of knowledge. "No, I'm afraid not. We were all a little tired last night." She looked up at him expectantly, already knowing the answer to her next question. "What about you, Vanni? You didn't find anything, did you?"

"Not unless the main culprit was a screwdriver."

"...I hope your head hurts horribly."

Giovanni had to chuckle. "It does very much, but to be fair a certain someone couldn't stop me."

"Don't blame it on poor Mondo now. If it wasn't for him, you might not have arrived here safely."

That was regrettably true. Without Mondo's extreme care and paranoia, he might've been sitting in the Viridian City Jail right now, and the Viridian City Officer Jenny definitely didn't like him that much to give him the bail option. He would've been loaded with tickets. The mere thought of being buried in fines made Giovanni reconsider Mondo's position all of a sudden. If the boy refused to let him rot in jail, then maybe he wouldn't consider blackmailing him, either. Or perhaps this was a scheme for an even larger blackmail setup. There wasn't enough caffeine in the world to think these kinds of things through.

Delia continued to look at him expectantly. No, there wasn't any way of getting around this. He cleared his throat and lowered his glare to half of its intenseness. "Mondo?"

Brown eyes trailed upwards a couple of inches. Cheeks had regained some of its color. "Y-Yes, Sir?"

"...you're not so bad. Maybe someday you'll grow up to be a little better than what you are."

"C-Could I b-be as good as M-Miss Domino?"

"Heh. Absolutely not."

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

A thudding sound jolted all three out of their seats. Mondo took over Delia's other hand, which probably wasn't such a good idea given his forgiveness. As always Delia was oblivious to the tension that was quickly reforming between the two men, more concerned of whatever noises lurked beyond the room. She turned off the television, grimacing as she released the grip of both men's hands. "What was that?"

Mondo shrugged. Giovanni snorted. "Probably some worker walked in on something inappropriate. Happens all the time."

The screaming continued. After a couple of minutes, Delia got off the couch and was halfway to the exit when she suddenly turned around, glaring at the two men. Mondo lowered his gaze again, and Giovanni placed a hand behind his head, groaning. He knew what was coming and why she had stopped. "Do we really have to, Delia?"

"_You_ don't have to do anything._ I'm_ going to check out what's going on, and if I come back safe or not is none of your damn business!"

She slammed the door behind her, and Giovanni groaned again, rolling his eyes. _Women._ If he wanted to keep on Delia's good side for a while, he would also have to go along with her whims. And if he had to play the hero to stay on her good side, he had little choice but to play along. Honestly, what inspired women to have such superhero fantasies, anyway? Whatever happened to women being attracted to those mustached fellows that tied them up to railroad tracks?

Grumbling under his breath, he grabbed Mondo's hand and stomped outside of the room, dragging the squeaking boy along with him. If he wasn't allowed to ignore the cries of help and agony and be that carefree man on vacation, then neither was Mondo. No. Mondo wasn't even on vacation, that sneaky little rascal! He, Domino, and Sebastian had escaped from the jungle party headquarters to warn him of this crap, remember? But Giovanni never heard any of them _asking_ for some quality vacation time. All of this work was actually on the time that he _expected_ them to do work. In a certain sense, if he didn't drag Mondo along with him, he'd be depriving him of doing his proper duties.

They followed along Delia's path, towards the gym leaders' suites. Giovanni realized that the other group had to have been there and that the noises were probably coming from one of them. Typical. Wherever he turned around, one of those morons had to screw something up and make trouble for all of them. It was one of the smaller reasons why he had resigned as gym leader a few years ago. And they were supposed to be the good guys? If they were involved in Team Rocket, world domination would be accomplished a lot more quickly.

He was stopped in his thoughts as Mondo froze ahead of him. He was about to yell at the boy when his own stomach turned. One of the suites's doors was open, and it was not a pretty sight. Ahead of the two of them was Delia, who was trying to restrain an uncontrollably sobbing woman with oversized clothes. Probably the hooker he and Mondo had picked up last night. She didn't seem to have a real problem, though.

His eyes trailed to the room's whole. Things were knocked over, like crushed pizza boxes and decorative shot glasses. The curtains were knocked down, bedsheets were in a small pile on the floor, and that crazy Gloom was muttering to itself again. All could be considered typical of these people. What really caught his eye (and his stomach), however, was the hunched figure that was in the middle of all of that mess. Breathing heavily, blood spewing out around the shoulder area, leaking down a thin, graying chest...normally Giovanni would've been indifferent about people getting shot. Often it was their own fault. But not this one.

Not...

End


	13. Idiots' Food Cake

Chapter 13 - Idiots' Food Cake

_All righty, this wasn't the first thing I wanted to update in my list of updates, but it was the easiest because my writing flows better with this one. c: And I know what direction I want to take this in (kind of). So sorry for the long wait yet again, but after about seven months...here. it. IS. 8D_

* * *

Earlier that dramatic morning, Domino rolled over her covers for what seemed like the billionth time. The beds, like everything else at Perh, were extremely comforting and accommodating, but though she had her own bed to herself, Domino could simply just not get adjusted to her surroundings. Something was bothering her, bad. For a couple of hours over the night, she managed to catch a few z's, but overall she could not stop staring at the alarm clock. _4:56, 4:57, 4:58, 4:59,_ and it wasn't getting any darker outside. Damn it all.

At five she finally decided to get out of her bed for good and start the day with the usual angry attitude. No one else was up to receive her good-natured morning threats, either. Miss Delia had gone out overnight to do some thinking (or whatever kamikaze housewomen did), and stupid Mondo followed suit, probably to suck up to the boss again. As neither one of them had yet to return, she hoped that they weren't dead or hung up in the showers by Giovanni. Well, she was pretty positive that Giovanni wouldn't hang Miss Delia anywhere. She had only spent a day so far with that woman, and already she knew that the boss was absolute Grimer piss in her hands. But Mondo, he was a goner.

THUD, and the alarm clock went flying off the nightstand, nearly hitting that beefjerk lieutenant in the head. She did _not_ just spend even a second worrying of Mondo. That kid was gonna be fine, she was quite sure of it. Even though Giovanni could be a psychopath sometimes, his violence always managed to dodge Mondo one way or another. It dodged his stupid forehead and his stupid smile and that stupid, carefree, hippie haircut of his...and he was just a snotty supplier who sometimes got paid more than she did!

KLUNK, and the can of Sprite followed the alarm clock's direction. Now she was infuriated. Of course he would be the reason why she had slept so poorly. She should've clocked him when he first arrived with that cornstalk, degree-toting scientist. Not only was he proving himself to be a failure once again, he had nerve enough to allow some broad to try and steal him away as her own lackey. No, he made much more damage than that. Some broad was trying to claim his lackeyship _and_ trying to make the moves on Pointy as well. She wouldn't stop yapping at him about science stuff until the subject switched to politics, and _then_ she had insisted on talking to that hideous blob thing for a straight hour.

Well, that broad could talk crazy to a blob thing and even try to become buddies with Pointy, but Domino would not let Mondo off from his servitude that easily. She had invested too much time with him, so the only sidekicking crap he was going to be doing was for _her_. Yeah, and she didn't exactly have the big boobs to back her up, but her iron fist was enough. He was _her_ lackey, maybe even her teammate again if she could ever be back in a better mood.

BOP, and her feet pressed down on the pillow that landed on the floor. Mondo would definitely get a nice punch in the face when he came back. But since she was up now, she'd grab a bite to eat. There was plenty of Sprite left and a few pieces of pizza to match, so she made her way over to the kitchenlike area. Of course the pizza was cold, but she liked it better when it was cold. It reminded her of little limp boys that needed to be crushed beneath her feet.

"Do you need something cooked up for you, dearest? I'm not the best cook, but I can try to cook up these...frozen pancakes..."

Domino almost jumped in her seat. Standing in the doorway was Fennel, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts and looking better than last night. Beaten up or not, the woman still appeared to be an adversary that she could not take lightly, and so she glared at her as she took another bite out of the pizza. "What are _you_ doing up this early? I doubt you're up to eat those disgusting things by yourself. I don't even think that stovetop works."

"Oh, you're awfully feisty."

"You got a problem with that, babe?"

"Oh, no, of course not. I find that feistiness often brings a lively and bright nature to a room."

Another bite, then a sip from her pop. Her glare switched its focus so it could directly set upon Fennel's smiling face. She was good. All of that blubbering seemed to have disappeared and replaced with a dopey sense of cheeriness, something that Domino hoped wasn't permanent. It wasn't the kind of cheerful that she could fight easily with a mere glare or several.

On the contrary it was time to use her own cheerful technique, and she smiled at that broad of an adversary. Beyond the early breakfast was a force that that woman couldn't reckon with once released. "I'm _so_ very glad that you think my feistiness is something good. And I gotta say that your early-morning niceness is absolutely _delightful._"

"Oh, no, _you're_ delightful, dearest."

Yep, that broad had no idea what force she unleashed.

* * *

A little later in the morning, everyone else was up and gathered in the kitchenlike area. Surge and Koga were fighting over the one pan and what kind of pancakes should be made. The hotel only offered the normal frozen pancakes, but Erika always had a few packets of soypan mix in her purse. Surge pointed out that Koga didn't even like soypans that much and was met by a whirling kick in the face. The pan then violently shifted between the two men, resulting in extra blood and no pancakes for breakfast.

Nearby Erika and Fennel exchanged concerned looks while holding Munna and drinking tea, leaving Domino to take the company of Sebastian and Gloom. The pokemon was still not thrilled of being around Domino, and the feeling was mutual for Domino, but they were both stuck with Sebastian's science babble. "You guys know I'm not much one for foolish admiration," he was saying in a low voice, tapping his fingers on the table, "but I have to make myself an exception here. Professor Fennel is a leader in a very special science, yet she isn't tainted by money. Think of what a great investment Giovanni could make if he hired her. Y'know Team Rocket's never gotten very far in the dream science."

"No, I _don't_ know," Domino shot back, glaring at the professor. "Besides, wasn't Zager dealing with that dream science jack?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact most of his research comes from documents related to some of the top dream scientists in Unova. But Frank's such a perfectionist it takes him an hour to brush his teeth at times. Professor Fennel's never published her research on her Dream World experiments, either."

"You do realize that she'd never join Team Rocket, right?"

"Stranger people have joined."

Domino crushed her third Sprite can and gave a look at Gloom. Their expressions were in agreeance for once, something Sebastian didn't like. "When was the last time you got laid, Sebastian?"

"Uh, maybe college. What does that have to-"

"Did someone drop you into a pile of rocks?!" the girl snapped. "I don't know if you've forgotten with that hippie stuff I gave you, Pointy, but we're kinda doing something important here! This was not a getaway vacation, no matter what you or the stupid boss or stupid Mondo think! And all we're trying to do is keep Team Rocket the way it is with what we've got, not trying to expand it with a bunch of tranny-hooker freaks!"

By now everyone was watching them. Sebastian shook his head and got up from the table. "I'm not going to argue with a child. I don't sink to that level like Giovanni does." He narrowed his eyes, and it was an expression that almost stunned Domino out of her chair. "I would also like to inform you that I have enough observatory evidence to prove that she is neither a transvestite or a prostitute."

"You son of a-"

Surge and Koga took a break from their pancake scuffle to restrain Domino from knocking Sebastian down with her chair. As she swung the piece of furniture in the air, Sebastian had just enough time to think that she was even angrier than usual before he ducked mere inches from the chair. Usually Mondo would be the one to take on her rages, but he was out doing who knew what. Maybe that boy wasn't as useless as they all thought.

Sebastian dodged another chair attack just as the front door opened. A hotel woman came in wheeling a long cart, hesitant as she witnessed the near-injury. She scratched the mole on her neck and looked around at the guests. One old guy, two younger guys, and a screaming old girl with a chair in her hands was all she really could see, however. These tourists were getting crazier and crazier every year. "Buenos diaz," she greeted, already heading back to the door. "I bring you room service, as courtesy of Mr...Pet... Peter...Peterall?"

"THAT'S PETREL, BABY! HA!"

The cover to the long breakfast dish was kicked upwards, followed by a few gunshots, which sent the hotel woman out of the room. Lying between a bottle of maple syrup and a plate of sausage links was Petrel, grinning from ear to ear as he held a machine gun in his hands. He took joy in scanning the annoyance and surprise on most of the group's faces, but his eyes especially lit up upon Fennel's terrified expression. "Yowza, I got a special add-on bullseye today!" he exclaimed. "You remembered that I like tall ladies."

He looked around and continued to grin. "Actually, any of you ladies would do for my taste. All I want is the bazongas and the booty to back it up. A man likes to feel those things when he's rocking the boat all night long. Or all morning. I would rock any boat at any time on any day." Shrug. "Unfortunately I'm not here on good boat-rocking terms. Gotta plan for a snazzy new world order, shoot some people, maybe even take a hostage or two. Good day for me, bad day for the rest. Maybe I shoulda came in my birthday suit..."

Domino finally dropped her chair and turned to the shaking Fennel. "Hey, is this psychopathic turd your brother? I didn't know you could play the part of con-artist!" she hissed.

"N-No, he's m-my-"

"What, your dad? He looks a little young, but I'm sure he has some bastards hiding somewhere. Didn't think you were one of them, Fen."

"He's m-my brother's friend!"

"...ugh! So you're tellin' me there's _another_ like this guy?"

"Hey, I don't appreciate you ladies fighting over me while I'm in the middle of my verbal glory," Petrel interrupted, wagging his gun. The grin was gone from his face, but his eyes still held a deadly brightness to them. "You gals just don't learn your proper manners anymore. Just like Ari, sigh. But like I was sayin', you guys and gals should just play nicely and do as I say, yeah? I got the goods to blow up this whole hotel if I want. I coulda took out that employee at the snap of my fingers. Hey, I could pro'lly even shoot one of you in the foot right now. I think Toto would love to have matching foot wounds with his sissy, eh, Fen?"

_"YOUR BROTHER IS PROTON?! YOU SON OF A BIT-"_

Once again Surge and Koga restrained Domino from creating bodily damage. While Fennel began to cry, Petrel cackled as he walked over to the kitchenlike area and grabbed himself a piece of pizza. The others watched him as he propped himself into a chair and began to have breakfast with the pizza and someone's open can of Sprite. Scrunching her face Erika felt that this man was unkempt and downright disgusting, with no thought of chewing that pizza with his mouth closed. He really wouldn't be much of a threat if Koga had renewed his weapons permit. And she couldn't understand how he didn't feel shameful walking around with that stained beard.

Walking over to Fennel, Sebastian couldn't feel the same about the beard. He was already upset with Domino, and now this stupid idiot had to walk in and rattle things even more. He never did like Petrel much, either, because Petrel was always the guy who fooled around and screwed up work. But he did have one good point for once - Professor Fennel was taller than the average woman...not that he enjoyed that more than an average height.

His mind then told him to focus, so he mentally slapped himself and placed a hand on Fennel's shoulder. Domino's words were really getting the best of him. "Professor, I know our situation is rather tough right now," he murmured, "but we must be strong or we'll never get through. It is unfortunate that you're getting involved in this mess as well."

"So you know that awful man?"

Damn. There was no way of getting out of this one. he knew very well the ins and outs of this moron. His office used to be where the guy hung out for three years. Every day with those Groucho glasses or the leopard-print Speedos... this wasn't the kind of thing he could easily hide, so he spoke in the vaguest manner possible. "Only by association."

She kept quiet. He knew that whatever he said, unless it was along the lines of 'I don't know that psycho', would most likely upset her. Who knew that there could be other scientists that were more emotionally sensitive than him? (Although to be fair, he wasn't that sensitive to begin with, so he was probably a horrible example.) However, he couldn't allow himself to get distracted or unnerved by her silence. There was a villain afoot, and he was the only one capable of stopping him. "Look, I don't associate with him that often," he continued to whisper. "Last Christmas party he tried to put liquid nitrogen in my bourbon. One of the biggest idiots I know. I apologize for you having to deal with that."

"...thank you." Sniffle. "So what do we do?"

Good question. There wasn't much they could do. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to get that detonator away from him. You and I only have the smarts, so we have to use our intelligence to outsmart him somehow. After that we can get the lieutenant to tackle him to the ground or something. He likes to tackle things."

Said lieutenant finally released Domino and walked over to Petrel, grinning. "Hey, Little Beard Man!" he boomed, slapping a hand on the man's back and almost making him choke. "So where'd you put that bomb detahooha, anyway?"

Dumb and dumber. Maybe they were better off with a gruesome bloody death.

Petrel wiped a cheese string from his beard and looked at Surge, amused. Either he was planning a brilliant comeback or he was just as stupid as the lieutenant. Sebastian suspected the latter. "In my pants, of course!" he chirped. Yep, just as stupid. This guy was just nerve-wrecking, even for someone who worked in the calm, collected field of science. "Right by my ding-dong, the most sacred part of all of my ferocious limbs. Yeah, the bad business may be complicated, but I love me some puzzle-solving! So actually-"

"No one wants your ding-dong, dumbass!" Domino interjected.

"...rude. Fine, no ding-dong for you. I'm finished with my pizza. Here, have a present."

He spat a piece of cheese right by Domino's foot, and it took all of her willpower and Koga's restraint to not pummel him and risk blowing up the entire hotel. Then it took both Surge and Erika to assist that willpower and Koga to keep her steady as Petrel stuck out his tongue while lowering his eyelid with a finger. The classic taunting face. Bomb or not, this guy really was playing with an unlucky set of cards. They could get blown up, or he could get pummeled, or he could get pummeled _and_ blow up with the rest of them by accident.

What an absolute _idiot._

Sebastian bit hard on his lip. There was no room for him to get distracted as well. He and Professor Fennel were the only ones with free hands, and Professor Fennel was in no position to help him. This left him to use his brain and hopefully come up with a good idea. Speeding up the evolution process was a brilliant, if not somewhat inhumane, idea. Trying to deal with a psychopath shouldn't be too much harder. Petrel was like a Gyarados now, and what were those foul beasts before evolution?

_Magikarp._

He took a quick glance at Petrel. Good, he was continuing his rambling about sex and his...ding-dong. Inward shudders placed aside for the time being, it was time for Idea Time. The basic concept was that this psycho held in his possession a detonator and a machine gun. Physical strength was needed but definitely not available for this battle. Surge couldn't do anything right even if someone hot-glued instructions to his forehead, and Domino was too unstable. Intelligence was there but was leading him right down the useless path. They had no easy access to guns or poison darts or any other weapon that could be considered in the armed and dangerous category. They did have pokemon, but if Gloom attempted its Sweet Scent in a closed-in room, they would also suffer. Yet that did leave one of them.

More ding-dong talk. It was good enough for Sebastian to slide back to Fennel. "Professor, I might have an idea, but I'll need your cooperation. Or to be more bold, your pokemon's."

"Munna?"

"Yes." He cleared his through. "Munna is a psychic pokemon, isn't she? I was thinking that if Munna could use a psychic-type attack on Petrel and stun him for a few seconds, we could retrieve the detonator and serve him justice. A fair conclusion, yes?"

He did not expect her to wrap her arms around him and hug him. Unovian professors were quite touchy even in the bleakest of situations. "Excellent procedure, Professor, excellent!" she agreed. Then suddenly looking down with a concerned expression, "But I'm afraid that my dearest Munna doesn't like to hurt others. She rejected the path of pokemon battling, and so we work together as a peaceful collaboration."

"It's fine. I really don't need him hurt, so to say. Just a little bit of manipulation."

"Ahhh...yes. She can certainly do that. But..."

"But...?"

"But who will get the detonator away from...from _that_?"

"I'll do it. For science."

The shudders were out, and he and Fennel shared a disgusted look before he advanced towards his opponent. For once Petrel was the one taken off-guard, giving him the perfect chance to strike. His field of vision was perfect to see Fennel quietly gesturing to Munna. Even with her oversized attire, she still couls not appear to be ridiculous. Many questions suddenly popped into his head, related to her professionalism and friendliness and Domino's nastiness and then where was Mondo he really was so very incompetent yet really childish and gentle-

"Disable!"

Petrel froze with his mouth wide-open. Unflattering, but it would get the job done. Ignoring the glances of his fellow teammates, Sebastian crept over to the villain and stared down at the pants area. Throughout all of his years of academic study, he was used to being the one pantsed, not the other way around. He cringed as he pulled on Petrel's belt like dozens of jocks used to pull on his belt. The pants easily came off, revealing a set of bikini-girl boxers. (This guy really had a one-track mind.) Then it was the main event, and he sincerely hoped he did not have to shed off the boxers. Nope. Not it. No. No. _Disgusting._ Oh, there it was. He threw that over, which landed somewhere under the bed. Good, no bombs tonight-

"-the hell do you think you're doin', mang? I know my ding-dong's a popular item, but no homo, Pointy. NO HOMO!"

KICK!

Busted. Sebastian groaned but kept whatever strength he had as he tackled Petrel, who already had dove onto the bed and was trying to take back the floor goods. He didn't have Giovanni's aggression or Surge's charisma or Domino's wrath-powered fighting skills. He was only a scientist, and he was getting too old for this crap. Beneath him Petrel was squirming and kicking like a Gyarados, and his screaming for the old man to get off of him was getting tiresome.

THWACK, and he felt himself roll off the bed. Blood dripped down his chin, and judging from the sudden blurriness in vision, one of his glasses's lenses was broken. From what he could make out, however, Petrel wasn't grinning anymore but actually scowling. No, more than scowling. Enraged to every fiber of his being. That was surprising for Petrel. "All right, then, so you want to play games _against_ me?!" he snapped, lifting the gun in the air. "Well, that's fine and dandy! I didn't expect Pointy to act like frickin' Spiderman, but I'll bet my ding-dong that your girlfriend won't be so lucky!"

He pointed the machine gun at Fennel, who shrieked and hugged Munna against her. This was exactly what Petrel wanted, and he smirked. "Now I'm gonna give you five seconds to get me back my gadget, or the bitch gets torn into Swiss cheese!" he continued. "Doesn't matter who gets it for me. I'd prefer a chick so I can cop a feel, but I won't be too picky this time. Any other moves, and I'll make more of that Swiss, 'kay? ONE...TWO..."

The group stood in silence. Sebastian cursed to himself. This was bad.

"THREE..."

Why wasn't anyone doing anything, good or bad? Was the newcomer's life so insignficant that they couldn't decide what to do?

"FOUR..."

No, he was being too rash, and had Professor Fennel not been a fellow colleague (or a fairly intelligent one at that), he might not have been so hasty in his decision, either.

"FIVE!"

He was never one for solving justice. That was one of the reasons why he fit in so perfectly with Team Rocket. Normally he couldn't care less about saving people and dishing out punishment. But science was a dying art in his mind, and he had to do whatever he could to preserve it. And yes, maybe Professor Fennel was just a _little bit attractive,_ but what was so wrong with thinking that?

"FINE, THE BITCH DIES!"

Science be damned. Giovanni was going to owe him an entire island by the end of this.

Unprofessional as the thought was, it was like a dream. Sebastian could not feel his legs moving forward but one moment he could see himself jumping in front of Fennel like a complete dork, and the next moment he was on the floor again with blood dripping everywhere and his glasses completely destroyed. Before he became too disoriented, he made sure to take off his shirt as he coughed. Idiot got him good.

Then the screaming began. Not only was Fennel hysterical, but Erika finally became unnerved as well. However, Sebastian's only focus now was Domino, who had turned on complete berserk mode. _KICK_, the gun spun out the window with one swift motion, and _SXXXX_, he could hear the sound of wood breaking, probably a chair somewhere on Petrel's head, and _SHHHHHK_, it sounded like something tore? And then the worst sound of them all, the sound of more glass breaking and Petrel cursing, and knowing Domino that was not a good noise at all.

And finally his head began to roll back and forth as Domino shook him. She was not grossed out by the sight of blood at all, unfortunately. "_POINTY, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I KNOW!_" she roared, violet eyes blazing like a Cyndaquil's flames. _"I OUGHTA THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW, TOO! IF I THOUGHT THAT MONDO WAS THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD, I WAS WRONG! YOU TAKE THE BIGGEST IDIOT CAKE IN THE BAKERY! WANT SOME ICE CREAM WITH THA-_ **_LET ME GOOOO-_**"

The three gym leaders had to pull her into a tight embrace from the waist down in order to keep her from attacking anyone. His vision was beginning to fade, and not from the glasses this time, either. He'd lose unconsciousness within a couple of minutes. Of course this would be the most appropriate time for more guests to be received, though. Mondo was frozen in the doorway, and Delia was trying to keep Professor Fennel from having a nervous breakdown, so this left Giovanni to tower over his shaking figure. Just like work. "You're not fooling around with me, are you?" the stupid question was asked. "I mean, you guys aren't playing some warped science game, are you? I don't know what you guys do for fun."

It was almost adorable. "No, Sir, I got shot," he replied, sighing. "I got shot. Pretty sure Petrel's dead. All the ladies and Mondo here are going to be an emotional wreck. What a great way to start the day."

"Yeah. You're not going to die, are you?"

"If I don't get to the hospital on time, but I'm sure you have enough sense to get me to one."

"...I suppose."

The most absurd thought popped into Sebastian's mind, and he had to chuckle. "Hey, Giovanni, can I ask you for something?"

"What do you want at a time like this?!"

"Well, I'll probably be out of work for some time now, and I might not be able to get to my paycheck that easily. So I'll need something. Something from you."

"What? What is it? Spit it out already!"

"A...money cake."

"WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean? You don't even _like_ cake!"

But it was too late. The dumbfounded expression on Giovanni's face allowed him to knock out cold.

End


	14. That's Not His Name

Chapter 14 - That's Not His Name

_A much shorter time to wait, yay. I want to try and get into the groove of things again, so hopefully updates will take shorter amounts of time. c: Hopefully. But enjoy~_

* * *

The next couple of hours kept everyone on their toes well enough to potentially power a potato alarm clock. After Sebastian passed out, Erika regained enough composure to call for an ambulance and help Mondo clean up some of the blood off of Sebastian's torso. The others were either too busy or too speechless to assist the actual victim. Giovanni fell into the latter category as he watched the tasks performed before him. In contrast, Delia had her hands filled keeping Fennel from throwing herself upon the professor's unconscious form, while Koga had his hands filled keeping Surge from crushing everything with his tear-stained frenzy.

The only other one who was like Giovanni was Domino. After Sebastian passed out, she fell quiet, opting to actually watch over Gloom instead of immersing herself in the wounded line of duty. Somehow Giovanni felt that she was as shaken up as him. Though she liked screwing around with Sebastian's physical and mental states, the girl was quite close to him, even going as far as transferring with him to Kanto when those scandals went amok. He was a natural go-to guy, almost resembling some sort of nerdish father figure.

For once Giovanni could sympathize with her. He had known Sebastian for a good number of years, ever since they had to share an uncomfortabe ride on the train, and he couldn't last a week without pestering the man for some quick reports or a decent cup of coffee. Sebastian was a reliable man that didn't ask for much other than an average paycheck and a chair that didn't hurt his back, and he didn't throw his office supplies around or break them when he got upset. He lived in a small apartment with no girlfriend and a Rattata infestation, and he had to drive his mother to bingo twice a week. He lived a lame, even pathetic life, but his contributions to his fellow Team Rocket members made him more valuable than he appeared.

Because he had made these valuable contributions, it was Giovanni's direct responsibility to protect him from potential threats, but he had failed. He couldn't even use his money to bail Sebastian out of jail like he usually did with his higher operatives. Instead the professor's only destination was the hospital, an awkward place filled with needles, germs, and dismal food. And always squeamish about hospitals in previous years, the hospital was one of the few places that Giovanni didn't wish on anybody.

Therefore, when the paramedics arrived about ten minutes later, he made sure to stay more towards the kitchenlike area and less towards his fallen friend. Domino joined him, propping himself against the counter with an unusual sense of frustration blended with sadness. "They say we all can't fit in the ambulance," she mumbled, staring at her toes like she wanted to stab them in absence of the true troublemaker, whose remains were probably being scraped off the pavement as she spoke. "Gonna have to split into teams again."

"Yeah, guess so."

"They want _responsible_ adults, so Miss Kimono and her ninja bodyguard are goin'. And the tranny hooker and her blob won't let go of Pointy's manhandles, so she and Mondo are goin'. Which leaves the rest of us." She kicked against the counter. "I hope that poor excuse of an executive didn't land on your car."

"Should be in a parking space."

She was glaring at him, and he let out a small groan. He didn't need this crap now. "Dude, what's wrong with you?!" she snapped. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the rocks around here, but instead I got you in a mudhole and the lieutenant punching furniture! Get out of your Vegas gambling fantasies already and be a man!"

"There's no point in being a man when you've obviously taken the position!"

"...uh-uh, Sir. You did _not_ just call me what I think you did."

"Why don't you check the bathroom mirror and find out for su-"

They were about to face off in a violent staredown when Delia and Surge entered the room. Surge kept rubbing his face against his arm, temporarily exchanging his macho image for a sensitive one. Next to him Delia squeezed his meaty hand, giving him sympathetic looks so he could be a little comforted and kept quiet. When she met Giovanni's glare, she shot it down with an 'I mean business' glare of her own, ending any nasty fights for the moment. "Well, now, looks like we're the B team," she said, smiling. If anyone could shift moods in a blink of an eye, it was her. "I told Erika we would be at the hospital in an hour or two."

Domino raised an eyebrow. "What's the holdup, Miss Delia? The hosp's only ten minutes away."

"Well, before we go there, I thought we could goto the bakery and get us a freshly-baked cake for Sebastian. He'll probably be feeling icky with the wounds and the hospital food and all, so a cake ought to cheer him up. Besides, I think he asked for one. Giovanni, what kind of cake did he want?"

The smile stayed on her face as she turned back to Giovanni, but he was at a loss for words. There was no way he could respond without sounding angry. Delia knew Sebastian well enough to know that he didn't deserve to be shot, so she shouldn't have been so cheerful. She always used to cry at those pokemon rehabilitation commercials on TV, but this wasn't depressing enough for her? He didn't want to waste time at bakery. He wanted vengeance.

He thought Domino would agree, but the girl pushed herself from the counter and spun around, grinning. Grinning, at a time of darkness. What was this? "Ehhh, Pointy'll be happy with any kind of cake," she chirped. "I like chocolate, so he should like chocolate, too, or I'll eat his piece. And you can drive, since I pickpocketed the Boss's keys when he wasn't looking."

"YOU WHA-"

"All righty, chocolate cake it is. You shouldn't pickpocket, though, honey."

The next thing he knew, he was in the passenger seat of his own car, glaring at a bakery while the others went in to buy a chocolate cake. Surge wanted to cry behind him and keep him company, but Domino dragged the lieutenant out by the legs. He was alone ever since, and they were in there for not one, or two, but almost three hours. To take his time off this waste, he tried to focus his temper on the fact that he let someone else drive his car, though it only made him angrier.

He was starting to scratch the glove department when he felt a paper bag drop into his lap from the window. Looking up he saw Surge get into the backseat behind him, so the curiosity got the better of him. "What's in the bag? I thought you were getting cake."

"We did, bro. Li'l Curly Shirley next to me's got it. Geez, I thought with what you did you'd have eyes mashed in the back of your head by now." The confidence and the rest of Surge's macho image appeared to be restored, judging from the volume of his voice. "What you got in the middle of your pantsack is a bunch of fresh doughnuts. Delia thought everyone might need a sugar boost. We ate ours while the bakerman made the cake, and all those babies in there are jelly, 'cause you can't go wrong with jelly. EXCEPT YOURS! YOURS is a deep, creamy filling that makes an American-born guy like me proud and should set you in the mood the moment you're in the crapper-"

"Lieutenant Dumbass, Delia's right there!" Domino hissed.

"Little girl, I don't care how hot you are! I will bend you in my lap and spank you!"

"ADAM!"

Giovanni soon found himself clawing the passenger seat as they headed towards the hospital. How the others managed to make hm switch seats with Domino was beyond his understanding. By now he didn't know what was making him feel worse - the bubbly facade of the situation or Delia driving. She was worse at driving than him, destroying any previous images of her as a cautious housewoman as she drove the car past at least rwo stop signs. It also wrecked his nerves, especially upon hearing a conversation that confirmed that her driver's license had been suspended for about three years already.

He hated to admit it, that she was getting on his nerves for no apparent reason. When they finally arrived at the hospital, he was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't realize where they were until he heard her say something about parking. Then the doors shut, and they were alone together, awkwardly together. He kept silent as they drove through the parking lot and parked at a reasonable distance from the hospital. His hand was about to reach the door handle when she leaned over her seat. "Giovanni."

"Driving's not like riding Rapidash. Your performance was poor."

Stepping out of the car, he wiped the doughnut grease from his pants and avoided her gaze as he walked. It wasn't hard to do, given their height differences. "We can talk about my driving another time. He's going to be fine, you know."

"And what makes you so goddamn sure?"

"You don't give him enough credit. He'll be strong enough to pull through this. Besides, he's a doctor himself. He should know by now which wounds can kill him and which ones don't."

"Modern medicine often fails, Delia."

He tried to walk faster, but she caught his wrist, pulling it towards her. Now he couldn't help the look of disgust as her fingernails dug into his skin. She was too persistent for her own good. "Giovanni, you can't hold it in. It's not good for your feelings, and it's not good for your blood pressure." She paused, pulling a few strands of hair from her face. "I hate telling you this, but we're in a parking lot, and you need to yell."

"You're absolutely ridiculous. Let go of me."

"Hurts, doesn't it? But we don't have time for your dormant, passive-aggressive BS. UMPH!"

She shoved him against the back of a pickup truck, stomping on his nice pair of shoes in the process. He growled and was about to kick her when he realized it was her and not anyone else. But that didn't stop her from kicking him, forcing him to grab the bumper for support while trying to keep the doughnut bag from leaking. Large and tall as he was, he could still feel small bruises forming, especially around the knees. Good Mew, why did she attack his knees? He had to bite down on his lip in order to keep his temper in check. "Stop it."

"I didn't think the great Giovanni whined at the thought of bruised knees!"

You know I can do a lot more damage than bruised knees! Now, stop it, delia!"

"Getting angry? Good. Go ahead and fight me!"

"I'm not fighting y-"

_SMACK_, and he landed on the pavement, chinfirst. Under him he could feel the doughnuts squishing beneath him, splattering jelly and cream all over his shirt. His blood boiled as he tasted gravel and earthworm. There was a slight rustling beside him, then a heavy sensation felt from feet stepping on his back. She was on his back. And when he looked up at her, she was grinning at him, acting like this was all part of some sick, twisted game. This wasn't one of her stupid board games she liked playing; she had to be nuts in order to beam with such disgusting cheer and brightness. All he could think about was taking this woman by the ankles and throwing her off of his back. "I'm going to give you one chance to get off of my back, Delia," he threatened in a low tone of voice.

"I'll jump on you if you roll over."

"Delia..."

"Go ahead and try, Vanni."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

And so he attempted to roll over when the backs of her heels stabbed into his stomach.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Delia Ketchum. My companion and I were looking for our friend, Mr. Sebastian. He should have a lively bunch with him."

The receptionist nodded and wheeled herself over a few inches to grab a clipboard stacked with papers. While she chatted with Delia about her day, Giovanni was glaring at them both, still rubbing his stomach with a seething contempt. After Delia had jumped so foolishly on his stomach, he spat a string of obscenities at her and stormed inside the hospital, but she still acted like nothing happened. No scoldings, no tears, nothing. He had to push aside his concerns for Sebastian for thee moment because this whole situation with her was pissing him off.

When the receptionist told them there was more than one Sebastian in the building, her voice was muffled. There was Sebastian Foster, Sebastian Miller, and Emily Sebastian, but Giovanni was confident enough that their Sebastian was a bony, graying male, so that last one wasn't an option. He never felt the need to address Sebastian by his last name, but it wouldn't take rocket science to figure out this problem. There were only two Sebastians left.

Delia's voice was also muffled as he headed towards the first Sebastian, Sebastian Foster. He hated her following him, but they both had the same destination so he was stuck with her. Once he found out Sebastian's room, he'd talk business to the professor and clear his mind. (Well, there wasn't much business they _could_ talk about, given the rest of their audience, but they'd find something.) But Sebastian wasn't Sebastian Foster, as Sebastian Foster was a nine-year-old kid with a nasty sinus infection.

By the time they were close to Sebastian Miller's room, she was finally showing signs of aggravation at him, and now the muffling was gone. "Look at you, Giovanni. You're a mess!" she was saying, jabbing at his bruised stomach. "You're going in the wrong direction, and you have crushed doughnuts all over your shirt! You're going to pay me back."

"I'll write you a check once you get some sense in your head. We're almost there."

"You've got the wrong Sebas-"

He kept walking, ignoring the tube of hand sanitizer that she threw at his back. The message should've been clear to her. They'd already been at Sebastian Foster's room, and all Sebastian Foster did was sneeze and wipe the snot from his freckled nose. Maybe she liked hanging around with snot-nosed boys, but he wanted to check up on his friend. As he pulled on the doorknob, he thought he felt a smile creep on his lips...until he opened the door and found a toothy old man who demanded some godforsaken applesauce.

Then he sunk. After this, with every ugly step he took, he actually felt depressed because he did it again. She was right, right, _right,_ and he wish he had a desk to smash his fists through. Why did he keep doing this? He was pathetic, with soap on his back and cream and jelly staining his shirt. The only option left was to buy Delia that second fridge. If she didn't have room in her house, she could attach it to the roof or something. This was his only thought as he reached Emily Sebastian's room.

When he opened the door, a wave of boisterous laughter was the first thing he heard, and the lieutenant smacking Sebastian's hand was the first thing he saw. "AHAHAHA! I still can't believe your name's Emily, bro!" he cried in delight.

Sebastian looked annoyed. On one side of him, Fennel squeezed his hand, while on the other side Domino was hunched over in laughter. "What does your mommy call you, _Emily_?"

She and Surge exchanged a high-five and began cracking up again. If it were any other circumstance, she probably would've thrown the lieutenant into the coffee table. But this was forced camaraderie, and all Sebastian did was roll his eyes and sipped at his tea. "Usually she calls me Sebastian, but before I earned my doctorate she'd call me Emmy. I usually don't write my full name on my papers, by the way.

The 'by the way' did not stop them from laughing, and now even Erika and Koga were twitching smiles. Although most of his torso was covered in bloody bandages, there didn't seem to be anything else wrong with Sebastian. When he met eyes with Giovanni, a thin smile graced his own lips, awkward yet taunting. "Delia said you destroyed the doughnuts she bought and forgot my name," he stated, scooting his glasses up with a finger. "That's very thoughtless of you. Don't you write my checks every week?"

"I have a guy for that!" Giovanni hissed.

"Pshhh, you have a guy for everything," Domino said, scoffing. "A guy for writing checks. A guy for protecting your office. A guy for you to throw golf clubs at one Wednesday a month. Where's your ass-kicking guy?"

"And you forgot that I wanted money cake," Sebastian added. "Chocolate's a nice sentiment, though I would've preferred vanilla."

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE CAKE!"

Two nurses in the hallway shushed Giovanni and glared at him, giving him the cue to step inside the room. Heat rising in his cheeks, he grabbed a stool by Mondo and dragged it by the foot of the bed, sitting on it. If he couldn't talk about Team Rocket business, he'd focus on their current business. "How do you feel, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged. "For getting shot I would say that I'm feeling fine. A couple of broken ribs, but no internal bleeding or death or anything along those lines. Dr. Shannon said that with a straight face, so I suppose my hospital bill's going to fund some jokers." He chuckled, taking another sip from his tea. "Unfortunately, I'll be in here for a considerable amount of time, much more time than we have to waste. Professor Fennel will try to vouch for me, but I'll be in here for two weeks, at the very least. Huuuh, I never thought I'd have to think of food as contraband."

"Don't joke with me, Sebastian. Any knowledge you want to pass down to us?"

"Yes. Yesterday, before all of this trouble at the hotel, Domino, Mondo, and I were researching possible suspects, as you already might have guessed. Any of Team Rocket's scientists could be behind it, minus myself, of course, but it would take too much cooperation to interrogate all of them. So I had the thought that perhaps someone else might know something that we don't."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Annie."

Giovanni almost fell off his stool. Sebastian scratched his head and sighed, regretting he'd even utter the name. "Look, Gio, you know your mother's been behind some wild schemes before. When's the last time you two talked?"

"Two years ago. She got mad that I told her that she shouldn't allow her flamingos in her neighbor's yard."

There was an awkward silence. Erika and Koga stared at each other in disbelief, while Fennel and Sebastian shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Giovanni felt his cheeks burn. They didn't have to act so surprised. Yes, his mother owned flamingos. Angry geese as well. Since the Unovian government and several undercover agents had banned and threatened her from importing Swanna, she had taken matters of making half her land a tropical safari into her own hands, and some crooked permits gave her the rights to do so. She did a lot of crazy things. It wasn't that much of a shocker.

He had the feeling that his expression had nothing to do with tropical safaris, however, as everyone redirected their stares at him. Domino was the only one who looked annoyed as she crossed her arms and kicked the bed. "Hey, I thought your mother died twenty years ago with a machete in her hands trying to defend herself from twenty brown-nosing yakuza!" she exclaimed, frowning. "She was on top of Mt. Moon, and they gunned her down with machine guns and a Fire Blast!"

The boss snorted. "That's a rumor, probably one she made herself. No, she's retired and lives on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Or she _says_ she's retired. She still has a nasty stealing habit."

"Is there any reason why you haven't mentioned her as a suspect, Sir?" Mondo asked.

An image of his mother's menacing smile crept up on Giovanni's mind, and he grimaced. He could think of a dozen reasons why he didn't mention his mother to Mondo and especially Domino, but there was only one reason that mattered in this situation. "My mother wouldn't be blowing up buildings unless it made her money, and she tends to be too obvious with her craftsmanship," he explained, though he knew 'obvious' was an understatement. "Not that the actual culprit's subtle, but world domination was never her M.O.. Takes too much time. She prefers fast money."

Yes, fast money. Fur minks and unlimited credit cards and all. Domino snickered, but there was no interruptions as he cleared his throat and continued. "Mother changes her phone number every month because of creditors, so our safest bet would be to see her directly, even if she does have a hand in this. However, I'm not very comfortable taking too many people to see her. She easily incriminates herself, but she can also turn an hour's visit into a week's worth of free labor. She's done so in the past."

"Is your old lady hot?"

"I'm not taking you."

"I bet your mom has a hundred hot guys locked her basemen-"

"I'm _definitely_ not taking you."

Surge and Domino pouted. In the next few minutes, the group decided who would be the lucky contestants to visit his mother. By declaration, Surge and Domino were out, and Sebastian obviously couldn't go because of his injuries. Fennel didn't know much, if anything, about the case, and it would've been idiotic to bring Erika or Koga to the former Team Rocket boss's home.

This only left Delia and Mondo to accompany him, and he almost choked at the thought.

Throughout the rest of the day, she didn't say one word to him. They all spent their free time with Sebastian, promising him justice and tastier treats than the hospital food, but it was still uncomfortable being confined to a relatively small space with her. He wanted to go back to the hotel, but he didn't want to look more like a jerk, either. Getting kicked around by someone half his size was humiliating enough; he didn't need another reason for the others to degrade him as well.

But eventually visiting hours were over, and he was the last one with Sebastian. Still perched upon the stool, Giovanni kept his eyes on the tiled floor, stroking his chin. He didn't want to add more troubles to his friend's mind, but he couldn't keep it inside his thoughts, either. "What possessed your mother to name you Emily, anyway?"

"What possessed _your_ mother to buy flamingos?"

"And geese. You know how much she likes exotic things."

They shared a chuckle, but Giovanni knew Sebastian was staring at him hard enough to crack. It worked, making him furrow his eyebrows in annoyance. "It's a two-hour drive to Cerulean, Sebastian," he said, groaning. "I'm going to end up driving the car into a lake."

"What did you say to Delia now?"

"It's more like what I didn't do. Look, the details aren't important. It's the same old crap we've been doing for over twenty years."

Sebastian shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I'll bet Annie will be amused that her little brat boy keeps losing to a girl."

"Don't remind me, _Emily_."

The professor began to laugh despite the low shot, and Giovanni glared at him as he stomped towards the exit, slamming the door behind him. This must've been the revenge for the squashed doughnuts and lack of money cake, whatever that really was. At least Sebastian's cruel, dry sense of humor wasn't obliterated or smashed like his ribs. But tomorrow would be a troubling day, he just knew it from that dark pit in his stomach. It wasn't just his tiff with Delia, either. There were reasons why he liked to avoid his mother. True, their relationship had improved slightly over the years, but it was still muddy. That woman was a sociopath.

As he stepped out of the hospital, he gazed at the sky. Tonight was a cloudy night. He didn't have to rush, since the others would either walk back to the hotel or take a taxi, so he continued to stare at the clouds for several more minutes. If he got through this ordeal alive, he vowed to himself right in that parking lot to buy Delia that fridge. She wouldn't be able to say no, either. He'd weld that damn fridge to her house himself if he had to do so.

The air smelled like rain was coming. He inhaled the scent and made the moves towards his car. It seemed he was stuck with women with faulty tempers, but he couldn't mind too much. When he thought of Delia, he considered himself lucky that she was nothing like Mother, even back then.

Before he could get to his reminiscing, though, he noticed that his car wasn't in his spot. In a sudden realization, he frantically patted his pockets and also noticed that he didn't have his car keys. Delia did. She never gave them back after Domino pickpocketed him, and he never asked for them back, either. And even if he did try to call her and ask for a ride, she'd probably hang up the phone on him.

Son of a bitch, he'd have a nice walk to reminisce...

End


End file.
